If They Had Lived
by RedHal
Summary: Ever wonder how Harry's life would have been if his parents had survived and he was still the Boy Who Lived? Well, this is my take on what would have happened. Rated K for safety
1. Prolouge

**Author Note: **I am SO sorry I haven't written. Well, truthfully the apology should say that I haven't POSTED. I've written plenty. Some stories will be for my eyes only and were written just to satisfy my overactive imagination. However, I WILL post some. This one isn't QUITE how I had expected it and was a rewrite for the original. But I think this one turned out better. But as for the reason of my lack of posting, my internet has been down and then my hard drive had to be replaced plus I'm having to fight three other people for usage of the internet and one can spend FOREVER on it (no names). PLUS I've been needing to work and the Christmas season is coming up in the retail world. But now I'm back and I haven't forgotten my earlier work and sequels ARE coming for SOME of my work.

**Full Summary:** What if James and Lily had survived that dreadful night? What if they had gone into hiding after Harry defeated Voldemort for the first time? What if Harry had a best friend in his childhood? Read and find out in this 'rewrite' of the first four books of the famous Harry Potter Series.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor the 4 books that will be covered and the characters that can be found in them. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is Alternative Universe which means that there are a few plot changes so that my story can make more sense

**Prologue: Prongs**

(A/N: The school doesn't know the identities of the Marauders)

Petunia Evans (soon to be Dursley) and Lily Evans (not sure who she was going to marry, but it sure wouldn't be James Potter) were standing in front of two graves. Both girls were wearing black dresses

"What now?" 16 year old Lily asked her sister.

"Well, I'M moving in with Vernon." 19 year old Petunia said. "As for you…well, I could care less."

Petunia left her sister. Lily dropped to her knees and sobbed. Everyone believed that Rose and Martin Evans were killed by a gas leak. That wasn't true, and Lily and Petunia knew it. They had been murdered by Death Eaters.

Suddenly, there was movement in the forest nearby. She didn't care. Nobody loved her.

"W-Who's there?" she asked as tears streaked from her green eyes.

Something came out of the bushes. It was a stag. Slowly, it walked over to her and looked at the stones on the ground as if reading them. Then…it nuzzled her in a comforting manner

"Thanks." She told the stag sadly. "I have nowhere to go."

The stag made a motion for her wand.

"I'm too young." She said "Wait! Dumbledore! He'll know what to do!"

She stood up and hugged the stag.

"Thanks." She said. "I may never see you again, but…would you mind visiting me again when I return?"

The stag made a nodding motion.

"Thanks." She repeated looking into the hazel eyes of her new comforter. There was something familiar about those eyes. "I'll see you later, Prongs."

She turned after running a few feet to find that the stag was gone

0000

As she wrote a letter to Dumbledore, she thought of why she named the stag Prongs.

The namesake was one of the legendary marauders. No one in the school could figure out their identity. They were the best kept secret of the school. Master pranksters. Even better than Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. That dastardly quartet (as Lily called them) were so predictable. But the Marauders…these modern day Robin Hoods were smart. They were never caught. And their pranks…so original. And they were all secret admirers to three Gryffindor girls and one Hufflepuff.

The weird thing was, there was no way to tell which houses they were in. Each of the love letters were decked with different house shields at each letter. In Alice Prewitt's opinion, they were all from different houses.

Her eyes landed on her latest letter from her secret Marauder admirer.

_My Loveliest Lily,_

_With my sources, I have acquired the news of your beloved parents' sudden departure from our world. I offer you my deepest condolences. Always remember that you have friends who will strive at any length to make you happy once more. While I myself do not know the loss that you suffer, I fear everyday that one day I might. I wish I didn't have to hide my identity from you so that I may comfort you in your time of need_

_Always remember that the ones who leave are never truly gone. While your parents' mortal flesh become one with the Earth as our first forefathers, their spirits, the part of them that you truly loved, are with you in your heart looking after you. They will be their when you go on your first date, they will watch your future husband propose in the most elegant fashion, they shall be their for your wedding walking right next to you as you walk down the aisle, they will be there when you have your child, and so forth. _

_I wish I could comfort you in person, but I fear that my words would have to suffice. Unfortunately, I must leave my quill and this parchment for my mother calls and I do not dare disobey her._

_Yours forever,_

_Prongs_

She smiled at the letter. She had named the stag Prongs for the very reason that he was there to comfort her when the human Prongs could not, though he wished it. She then turned to her note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_As you know, my parents had been murdered by You-Know-Who. Unfortunately, I have nowhere else to go. I am currently staying in our old house which has been sold. The new family is moving in tomorrow. My sister refuses to give me shelter. Is there anyway I could come to school early or even a nice temporary foster home? Please?_

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Evans_

She sent the owl.

0000

However, Dumbledore didn't get the message in time. Lily had to be out of the house by noon (according to Petunia).

Lily ended up camping at the graveyard sobbing. She had no home. Her friends were out of town. She had no clue who the human Prongs was…

She felt a nuzzle on her shoulder. Quickly, she turned and saw the stag Prongs. He started for the forest, but stopped and looked back as if asking her to follow. Since she had nowhere to go, she followed.

When they were deeper in the thicket, she heard voices in the graveyard. She turned and saw Death eaters.

"Now where did that little mudblood go?" one asked. "We intercepted her letter, so the old fool doesn't know she's homeless."

She felt a nudge and the stag motioned her to get on. She followed and he quietly snuck deeper into the forest. She rode for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in bushes. Prongs the stag was nowhere to be seen and she was at the gates of a large manor.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled. Looking up, she saw dark clouds rolling in. As she got up, she found a piece of parchment on the ground. Picking it up, she read it.

_My redheaded beauty,_

_I see you have met my non-pet familiar. I was deeply honored you named him after me. Unfortunately, I had to bring him home. He has a play date with Moony's familiar, though I believe he would rather stay with you. However, a promise is a promise._

_As for why you are where you are, allow me to explain. My father works at the Ministry. The place is swarming with Death Eaters, much as the Minister likes to deny it. He overheard them talking about intercepting the 'Evans girl's letter' and I overheard him talking to my mother. As Prongs the stag took you away, my father and a team of aurors had planed to apprehend these abusers of magic in the hopes that they wouldn't be too late. I didn't want the risk, so I had my familiar bring you to the safest place I could think of. _

_Now, I must warn you. You may not like it at first considering the family, but let me be the first to assure you that you would be perfectly safe. The man of the house is a skilled auror, as good as my father. The woman of the house is a doting mother and trained healer. As for the heir…well, let me assure you that his personality at school can be described as being on the other side of the looking glass. Please explain to whoever answers the door of your dilemma and you will be guaranteed safety. There are enough wards on the house to rival Gringotts and Hogwarts combined. And should any school children in the house ask why you are there, tell them that Prongs sent you._

_I am yours forever,_

_Prongs (the human)_

Lily smiled and walked over to the gate.

Then it started to rain.

"State your name!" the lion on the gate said.

"L-Lily Evans. I was sent here by Prongs. I have nowhere to go and Death Eaters are after me because I'm muggleborn."

The gates opened and she entered.

"You are safe here Lily Evans." The gate said as it closed

Lily walked up to the large doors that towered over her. She carefully knocked on the door

The door opened to reveal a redheaded woman with hazel eyes.

"May I help you, Young Lady?" she asked.

"Please." Lily said almost begging. "My parents were killed by You-Know-Who and my sister has more or less disowned me. I have nowhere to go and all my friends are out of town. I was brought here by the familiar of my secret admirer under the understanding that this was the safest place."

"Calm down." The woman said. "Getting excited in your condition in this rain is not healthy. Come inside and we'll get you dried off and you can tell me everything over a nice cup of tea."

"Thank you Mrs…"

"Call me Elizabeth."

0000

Once Lily was dried, Elizabeth handed her a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you Ma'am." Lily said

"Now, why don't you tell me what's the trouble?" Elizabeth said.

"My name is Lily Evans." Lily said. "I'm a muggleborn witch"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you for a brief moment." Elizabeth said.

She walked over to a portrait.

"Eric?" she requested.

A man who reminded Lily of Potter appeared.

"Yes Liz?" Eric said

"please go to the Ministry and then Hogwarts to tell Charles and Albus that Miss. Evans is here safe and sound."

"Yes Ma'am." Eric said before vanishing.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized. "Please continue."

"Anyways," Lily said. "My parents were murdered by You-Know-Who's men. My sister is getting married. Both she and her fiancé hate magic. She's always calling me a freak. And my friends are currently out of the country. I have nowhere to go."

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like. My son usually keeps to himself during the summer. For the time being…do you like books?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said.

"Then you'll love our library." She said pointing to the double doors. "I'll get the house elves to prepare a room for you."

"Thank you." Lily said finishing her tea and going into the library.

She walked straight into heaven.

BOOKS!

She grabbed a book off the shelf on magical creatures and started reading unaware of the observer on the second floor landing.

Suddenly her head snapped from the book and she pulled out her letter.

_his personality at school can be described as being on the other side of the looking glass. _

KNOCK KNOCK

She got up and went to the door to see who was entering. She nearly dropped her book when she heard Elizabeth say, "Hello Sirius. What brings you here?"

"I can't take it anymore Mrs. P!" Sirius said, to Lily's surprise, sounding desperate. "My brother…there's this illegal club for upcoming Death Eaters…Regulus joined them. My parents are so proud, it's sickening."

"Well, come on in and we'll get you dried off. Trixy."

"Yes Mistress Lizzy?"

"Please tell James that Sirius is here." Elizabeth told the elf before turning to Sirius. "Are you SURE, Sirius?"

"Yes. His older student 'tutor' stopped by and gave the 'good news' to my parents."

"Who's the tutor?"

"Snape." Sirius said. "As if it's not bad enough attempting a more legal form of the Cruciatus on first years. Now he's teaching my own brother to do it."

"What do you mean a more legal form of the Cruciatus?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sirius?" James Potter's voice came. "What did your parents do this time?"

"Allow Snivillus to teach Regulus 'Cruciminum.'" Sirius said.

"James." Elizabeth said warningly.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"What are you hiding? I know that look. And Sirius mentioned that Snape attempted it on first years."

"You TOLD her?!" James asked

"I didn't say what happened." Sirius said.

James sighed. "It was shot at them, but I took it."

"Are you okay?!" Elizabeth asked in horror.

"Yeah. It happened last year, Mum. Don't worry."

"Why didn't you say anything, James Andrew Potter?"

Lily's suspicions were confirmed.

"Remus told Aunt Minerva it was a different curse and I asked the others not to tell. It didn't hurt THAT much."

"Better than Remus' deranged rabbit?" Sirius asked

"Okay. A LITTLE worse." James said.

"Why didn't you go to another prefect. One who would tell the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like who? Evans? She stands up for Snape as it is. What would I say? Hi Evans, your Slytherin friend just used a semi-less intense form of an Unforgivable on me while trying it out on first years. She wouldn't believe me."

"Well, maybe if you were more your true self instead of hiding behind all those pranks…" Elizabeth said.

"Mum. I CAN'T be my true self at school! It's mock central!"

"Even though you told that first year the CORRECT directions to McGonagall's classroom. Or when you helped that third year get to Dumbledore's office and spent 5 minutes helping him list every sweet known to wizard?" Sirius listed

"How was I suppose to know he'd use a muggle candy?" James asked.

"The point is I've seen you be a polite gentleman at school." Sirius said. "Maybe if you tried it around Evans, she might go out with you."

"It's too late for that." James said. "I think I'll move on anyways."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. "Whatever happened to, and I quote, 'A Potter NEVER gives up!'"

"This wouldn't happen to be Lily Evans now, would it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." James said. "Lily Rose Evans. Name fits. She's as gorgeous as a flower and her middle name describes her personality. Gotta watch out for the thorns"

"James. I've heard it before. It got old your fourth year." Elizabeth said "My point is Lily Evans is here."

"WHAT?!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Library?" Sirius guessed.

"Yes. She said that she was saved by Death Eaters by a stag sent to her by a secret admirer called Prongs. And boys, I want you two on your BEST behavior. She's had a rough summer."

"Yes Ma'am." They chorused

0000

The hours passed and the two boys avoided Lily. She decided to explore the mansion.

"That was a huge risk." Sirius voice came from a door.

"What? Sending her 'Prongs'? Cut her some slack, Mate. Her PARENTS were killed and her own SISTER doesn't want her."

"True" Sirius asked. "I mean…from what I've heard, Evans' sister is a muggle version of my family. I had a great aunt who was a squib and she was INSTANTLY disowned. But still, who would want a bossy know-it-all hanging around?"

Silence

"Don't give me that look." Sirius continued. "Only reasons I associate with her is A. She's Jenkins' friend and B. Your obsession."

"I am NOT obsessed!"

"Suuuure." Sirius said sarcastically.

There was the sound of a door opening.

"Red and green décor in your closest? Hate to break it to ya Jamie, but it's not Christmas. And besides, I thought you HATED green."

"If you would observe, this is NOT the same green as the Slytherin color."

"It's not?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No. It's has more light to it."

"Like Evans' eyes?"

Sirius' comment was followed by his bark-like laughter.

"Gotcha Prmmph…"

"Shhh. Who knows who's listening?" James whispered harshly.

Lily was confused.

0000

The next morning,

Lily went down to breakfast to see Sirius stuffing himself.

"Efanfes!" he greeted with his mouth full.

"That is disgusting Black." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't like it at my place, so I left" Sirius said. "Potter Manor is more fun. Quidditch pitch, inside swimming pool, closet monuments to..."

"SIRIUS!"

The two whipped their heads to the kitchen door and saw James

"You have closet monuments to Black?" Lily teased.

"Hell no." James said. "There are no closet monuments. Unless Sirius here put one of Jenkins in his room."

"There you are." Elizabeth said coming into the room. "James, sweetheart, I need you to go to Diagon Alley to get some stuff for me."

"Yes Mum." James said with no argument. "And Mum, could you PLEASE not call me any pet names around Evans and Sirius?"

"Okay." She said.

James took her list and left the room.

"Ta ta sweetheart!" Sirius mocked.

James threw a glare at his friend then turned to Lily and softened his look.

"We'll talk later, Evans."

He left.

"Was your room comfortable Dear?" Elizabeth asked Lily.

'Yes Ma'am. Thank you." Lily said

The trio ate in silence. When that was over, Lily went to the parlor with a book from the Potter Library.

About fifteen minutes later the floo system activated in the hall and a male voice called out almost desperately.

"LIZ!"

"Charles what…" Elizabeth's voice came before stopping short. "Oh Merlin, what happened!?"

"Death Eaters." The man, Charles, said "The Jenkins and the Oxfords are back in town and they were attacked while shopping."

This caught Lily's attention.

"Are they okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. He threw himself in front of the two curses aimed at the girls. Both Cruciatus." He said as his voice grew fainter. They were walking away.

Lily slowly followed them after seeing James Potter's unconscious form in his father's arms.

She hid behind the corner as the Potters got their son into his room and closed the door. She walked over to the door and stood against the wall waiting. Waiting for the story behind why Potter was unconscious.

About thirty minutes later, the door opened and Elizabeth was wiping away tears.

"Elizabeth?" Lily asked with concerned.

"I…I think it would be best if you heard the whole thing." Elizabeth said with a broken voice. "Charles?"

"I was at work when I got a call about Diagon Alley being attacked. Luke Jenkins works with me and had just gotten back from vacation. I believe you know his daughter Spica, Miss. Evans?"

"Yes. She's one of my best friends. As is Melissa Oxford."

"Anyways, when we got there, we found Death Eaters swarming the street. Suddenly, Luke heard his daughter scream as well as another girl. We were too far away, but we did get a glimpse. Two Death Eaters were coming up to them. Spica and Melissa were so close together…both Death Eaters used the cruciatus and just as I was about to curse them, the spells were headed towards the girls and then…out of nowhere…James takes both curses at once."

"Is he okay?" she asked in shock not caring about the fact that she was suppose to hate his guts.

"We're not sure." Elizabeth said.

"I had to dodge curses to get a clear shot." Charles said. "He was under double cruciatus for 15 minutes."

"Can I…?" Lily asked. "I want to be a healer and…"

"Sure." Elizabeth said.

Lily walked in and saw Potter in his bed breathing heavily and whimpering as if he was still in pain. She couldn't believe it. He looked so…weak. But since when did she care? Was it because he had saved her two best friends?

After a few minutes, she walked out into the gardens.

"Prongs!" she called for the stag. "PRONGS! I need to talk to someone!"

"WOOF!"

She turned and saw a large black dog with a letter in his mouth. He gave it to her and she held it out pinching it between her thumb and index finger as the doggie drool dripped.

"Lovely." She said opening it vowing to wash her hands. It was the handwriting of one of the Marauders…but not Prongs

_Miss. Lily Evans_

_It breaks my heart to say it, but it will be a long while before Mr. Prongs is able to write. He and his familiar were gravely injured. He instructed me that if anything harm should befall him, that I was to send my familiar, the dog, to comfort you in the place of his stag. Dogs are extremely loyal, almost to a fault. I hope he would be of service._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Padfoot_

_P.S. Please inform Miss. Jenkins that I give my regards._

This CAN'T be happening. First she gets confused over her own feelings for Potter and NOW her two comforters were also injured.

"I guess you'll do." She sighed to the dog as she sat on a bench in the garden. "Oh Snuffles, what am I going to do? I mean…I CAN'T be developing feelings for Potter. But…when I saw him just now…my heart just…broke. But I love Mr. Prongs."

The dog whined.

"True." She said scratching the dog behind the ears as she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I don't really know Prongs. But he's sweet and romantic. Nothing like Potter. But then again, Prongs did say that Potter's personality at school was like going through the looking glass."

She then looked at the dog. "You'll be here when I need you right?"

"Woof." The dog bark and nuzzled her hand.

0000

Lily was on her way to bed when she heard a voice coming from James' bedroom. It was Sirius, so she didn't pay him too much mind until…

"Snuffles!" Sirius said as if complaining. "Of all the names, Snuffles. Surely you didn't tell her in one of your letters, right? And she got your nickname right on the dot, Prongs."

Lily almost dropped the book in her hands. Her admirer was in Potter's room with Potter and Black.

"C'mon Mate." Sirius begged (Black? BEGGING?) "Wake up. Evans needs you right now. Look. I was never one to tell the girls, but…I don't know. Maybe we SHOULD come clean. I mean…It's bad enough with Evans developing feelings for you, but she also cares about your alter ego. I swear Prongs, only you can have triple lives."

Triple life?

The next morning, Lily went to go check on Potter. He had woken up the day before, but his mind had been badly affected. He could go either way now. Elizabeth said that the curses ended JUST at the mark of 'too long.' Lily knew the dangers. He could either come around or be a different type of insane than he had been last month forever.

"Potter?" she asked

He just stared at the canopy of his bed.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving my friends." She said.

As she turned to go, she got a good look at his room. It was HUGE. And there was a large desk in the corner. Curiously, she walked over to it and saw papers scattered about. Some were maps of the castle, other were letters. All addressed to Prongs from Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she looked at some of them.

_Prongs,_

_Full moon last night. I swear the minute we graduate I'm going to KILL Greyback for putting me through this. It's so much easier with you guys around. I noticed that the wolf missed you guys. It thinks of you guys as part of its pack. Not that I blame it. _

_Do you know if Evans and the other girls know about my condition? I've been hinting about it in my letters to Oxford. I just need to know so that in case she gets the connection. If she does, then we're screwed and it'll be all my fault._

_I gotta go. Mum wants me to rest._

_Moony_

_P.S. I got the pictures developed. They're enclosed._

She laid the letter down and picked up the only picture which had Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter in it waving at her. She turned it over and nearly dropped it in shock

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs: Best Friends Forever/ Spring 1976_

She ran from the room to her own room and closed the door and leaned on it in shock. It made perfect sense. Too MUCH sense!

Moony…as in the Full Moon. She knew about Remus' condition. She had known since 2nd year since she overheard Black, Potter, and Pettigrew start obsessing over werewolves. That took her into her own obsession. Being the clever witch she was, she had figured it out.

Then Prongs and Padfoot…she didn't know how they came up with those names. Maybe by their familiars. But she got that letter from Padfoot almost as soon as she went to go look for Prongs the stag. The letter said that he had been injured. Potter had been injured. And Black must have known about the incident. He was Potter's best friend.

Suddenly, she remembered the clues

Pettigrew almost calling Black 'Padfoot' last May

Potter's father was an auror…just like Prongs'

Black almost calling Potter 'Prongs'

Seeing the O on Potter's Transfiguration test as it was handed back. The one on animagi.

How Black knew about the stag and the dog

The secrecy

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me." Black's voice came.

She opened the door and saw Sirius.

I realized you know the truth now." He said.

"A-About what?" she asked playing the ignorant card.

"Please. I SAW you run out of the room and the papers out of order." Sirius said.

"Look." She said. "I know it wasn't my place, but…I'm glad I know."

Sirius crossed his arms as if waiting for her to continue.

"Because it proved that there IS more than meets the eye. I was starting to worry that I was falling for an arrogant toerag."

"And now…"

"Now I feel that if I give him a chance…it'll be worth it." She said. "And if you're worried about Remus…I've known since 2nd year and I haven't told anyone. Not even Spica and Mel."

"Good." Sirius said. "Now what?"

"Can I talk to your familiar, Padfoot?" She requested.

He looked a little hesitant. What is it with these guys? They're not acting like themselves.

"Black?" she asked.

"Evans…what I'm about to tell you…you can't tell ANYBODY! Not Mr. or Mrs. Potter. Not McGonagall. Not Dumbledore. NOBODY!"

"What?" she asked.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes." She said. "My lips are sealed."

Suddenly…he transformed into a dog. But not just any dog. Snuffles

Lily fainted

0000

The week went by and Sirius explained to Lily about the Marauders and why they prank and why the animagus gig. It seemed like James was nowhere near getting better.

Monday,

James opened his eyes as his mother was looking him over. She didn't pay too much mind. He had opened his eyes many times. However, this time…

"Mum?" he asked quietly.

"James?" she asked and realized that her son wasn't looking at the canopy of the bed, but rather…her. "JAMES!"

She sat on the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"W-What happened?" James whispered as he winced.

"You were hit by double cruciatus for 15 minutes." Elizabeth said "You had everyone so worried. How do you feel?"

"Sore…tired…confused…hungry…and I have GOT to go."

Gently, she helped her son up and walked him to his private bathroom.

After James got to use the necessities, ate his food, everything was explained, and took a nap, he asked to see Sirius

"JAMESIE!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he entered

"Watch it Mate." James groaned "I still have a bit of a headache"

"So…maybe now wouldn't be a good time to tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

"Li-Evans knows about the Marauders. She found out when she came in to say thanks for saving Oxford and Jenkins."

James look crestfallen.

"Why don't the two of you talk this over?" Sirius suggested.

James nodded. Sirius left the room. A few seconds later, he came in with Lily.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He repeated.

Silence.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sirius said leaving and closing the door.

"I guess you know now." James said not looking at her.

"Yeah." Lily said. "Don't worry. I won't tell. I've been keeping Remus' secret since 2nd year."

He still didn't look at her.

"You know," she told him. "When I saw you lying here in pain when your Dad brought you home, I went straight for Prongs. Imagine my surprise when Snuffles shows up with a letter covered in slobber."

"Snuffles?" James asked finally looking at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Potter." She said. "I need to know the truth. What is your TRUE personality? Please be honest"

"Will you believe me?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath.

"The true me is really the personality of…Prongs." He told her. "Prankster in secret, scholar who could give you and Moony a run for your money, and proper gentleman in public. Prongs is me during the summer."

"So…why put on the mask at school?"

"I wanted to try something new." He told her. "Switch the role of prankster and gentleman. As for Snape…well,…I assumed you were too busy so I told Mum the truth about what had…."

"I heard." She admitted.

"You did?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "I can't believe Severus would do something like that. I'm going to have a few choice words with him on the train. But to change the subject a little…thanks for protecting my friends."

"Your welcome." James said. "Now what?"

"Now what, what?" she asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…you're starting to act like Sirius."

"Well, lately, he's been the only person to talk to while your Mum's at work or looking over you." She admitted. "I like to read, but I wasn't going to eat and read at the same time when there are no tests coming."

"So he's rubbing off?" James asked.

"Rather…he's growing on me." She corrected. "So…wanna try again?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

As if to answer, she stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans."

James laughed and took it.

"James Potter. And before you ask, YES of the Potter family."

"I'm afraid I don't follow. I'm muggleborn."

"Ah. Excellent. Maybe you could answer a few questions I have about muggles at some point in time."

The two laughed.

0000

It had been three days since James' awakening and the trio was in the library. James was still a bit weak, but with the help of his two friends he was able to do stuff

"CHECK THIS OUT!" Lily called from the fourth floor landing.

She transfigured the ladder into a slide (thanks to the wards) and slid down to the ground level.

"What?" James asked

TO BECOME AN ANIMAGUS IN ONE MONTH

"What the f***?!" Sirius swore

Both Lily and James blanched and James turned to the door quickly. After a few minutes he sighed. His mother hadn't heard. Thank Merlin.

"You'll have to excuse him." James said to Lily 'It took us three years. And before you start accusing me Padfoot, you KNOW we wanted to keep it a secret from Moony."

Lily was looking through the book and raising her eyebrows at the potions involved.

"When we started the process, it was at a time when I was hiding my intelligence from my friends. If I made a potion that would rival yours and Snape's skills…" James explained

"Your image could be jeopardized?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"You know…I might be able to make this." Lily said.

"What is the world coming to?!" Sirius asked dramatically. "It's bad enough we have a GIRL Marauder, but of all people…EVANS!"

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "Can you imagine what I could do to my sister if I joined?"

"We have more in common than I thought." Sirius said. "We both hate our siblings."

"Scary." James said. "But don't you two worry. You have replacement siblings."

"Ew." Sirius said looking between James and Lily.

"What may I ask is the matter?" Lily asked.

"That means that you and Prongs are incestuous." Sirius said.

James slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I MEANT," James clarified. "Lily has sisters in Spica and Melissa and you have brothers in me, Moony and Wormtail."

And just as Charles came walking in (with only Lily noticing), James added

"And don't you go accusing me of incest when you are JUST as guilty."

Lily laughed at the disturbed look on the father's face.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

She pointed to the auror.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked the wizard

"James was accusing you of incest after you apparently accused him of it." Charles said

"Sirius and I were complaining of our siblings and James just told him that he has replacement siblings in his friends. Then he looked between me and James and said 'ew' and then accused him of incest. James was JUST correcting Sirius in saying that I have sisters in my friends and he has brothers with his when you walked in."

"Sweet Merlin James, don't scare me like that." Charles said placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry Dad." James said. "What brings you in here?"

"Just checking on you." Charles said. "School starts in a few weeks and I wanted to make sure you were still feeling up to it."

"Of course." James said. "I have a feeling this will be the best year ever."

0000

September 1,

"Thank you for allowing me to stay Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily said to the Potters.

"It was no trouble." Elizabeth said. "It was nice having another woman around the house."

The trio waved and got on the train.

"Well, I guess I'll see you boys after the prefect meeting." Lily said.

"Yeah." Sirius said going to go find Moony and Wormtail.

"One quick question." James said.

Oh boy. Here it comes.

"What's our relationship going to be?" James asked quietly. "Still enemies? Friends? Boyfriend/Girlfriend?"

"Let's give the school a shock and be borderline friend and boyfriend/girlfriend." She said. "But not just yet."

"Okay. Catch ya later, Evans."

"So long Potter." She said before going into the prefect cart.

"Hi Lily." Remus said when he saw her.

"Hi Remus." She greeted. "Good summer?"

"Could be worse. You?"

"Started out horrible." She said. "You-know-who's goons killed my parents. Petunia abandoned me. I was nearly attacked by death eaters. Then I find a nice safe place to stay. My host's son gets injured. I find my secret admire is injured as well as his familiar. Next thing I know, I have a boyfriend."

Yes. James and Lily had started going out in secret.

"Eventful." Remus said. "Anyone I know?"

"Probably not." She said trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh. And I'm sorry about your parents and sister." Remus added.

"It's not your fault." Lily said sadly as Remus took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Voldemort killed them. As for Petunia…well…she's a b***h"

Remus choked on his drink and every prefect turned to look at sweet, innocent, smart, non-swearing Lily Evans who had just referred to her own sister as a female dog.

"Okay prefects." The head boy said. "Let's start scheduling patrols and pick partners. Evans. You start."

"Okay." She said standing up and looking at all the choices of prefects. Snape was looking smug as if she was going to choose him. HA! After calling her a mudblood and using cruciminum on her boyfriend when aiming for first years?

"Lupin. You're with me." She said.

"Okay?" the headgirl said. "Snape."

They kept going.

After the meeting,

"Lily!" Snape called.

Lily turned as Lupin kept walking.

"I'm amazed you didn't choose me." Snape said.

"You're…" she gapped. "After you called me MUDBLOOD TO MY FACE!? It HURT Severus! We are no longer friends. I tried to stand up for you. But I've seen you for who you truly are. I know you know about my parents. I saw you watching. I spent the summer with a family of wizards. They showed me memories in a pensieve. I know the truth. I'm proud to be in Gryffindor."

Remus had stopped and watched Lily lecture Snape.

She turned and started to storm off but Snape grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She said dangerously.

"No." Snape said.

"You're hurting me!" She told him

The other prefects came out

Remus stared to pull out his wand but before it was out of his holster, Lily had kicked Snape in the balls and punched him in the face.

"NEVER touch me again." She said harshly. "If you do…well…you'll be sorry."

She walked off to find her friends.

"where did you learn to do that?" Remus asked as he caught up with her.

"I had to learn to fend for myself." She said simply

She slid open a compartment door and found Spica and Mel.

"Hey. I heard about your little Diagon Alley adventure." Lily said after closing the door allowing Remus to find the boys.

"You did?" Melissa asked.

"Even the part about who saved our keesters?" Spica asked.

"Yep. Who would have thought POTTER of all people?" Lily asked.

0000

At the feast,

"Imagination is more important than knowledge." Dumbledore said "Tuck in."

The food appeared.

"Since when did Dumbledore know Einstein?" Lily asked.

"He's old enough to have known him personally." Melissa joked.

"So Lily. How was your summer?" Spica asked

"Just fine." She said. "Apart from my parents getting killed and Petunia kicking me out of her life."

Suddenly, the ceiling exploded and confetti came falling in. A large banner fell down behind the staff table

WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS! FOR THE NEWBIES, WE'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES. WE ARE THE MARAUDERS:

MOONY- THE SMART ONE

WORMTAIL- THE SNEAKY ONE

PADFOOT- THE STUD HOTTIE ONE

PRONGS- THE BRAVE ONE

AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER…

TIGER (no title available yet)

"Oh great." McGonagall groaned. "Another one."

"Wow." Melissa said. "A new Marauder. I wonder who his secret crush will be."

Lily, who had been eating, choked on her food.

In the Common Room,

"I wonder who this 'Tiger' is?" Remus asked his friends loudly as if to get a point across. He had no clue that Lily was now a member of their gang

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Sirius said innocently.

"What about you James?" Peter asked. "Do you know who he is?"

"I can say, as James Potter, I have no clue." He said before giving a quick wink at Lily who blushed.

0000

A week later,

Lily looked at the grandfather clock in the common room and left. It was time. As she walked the corridors, she pretended as if she was the prefect on patrol. When she got to the one-eyed witch, she casually leaned next to it and whispered "Dissendium" while hiding her wand in her crossed arms and leaning close enough to tap the witch

The hump on the witch widened. Taking a quick look around, she slipped in. A few minutes later, she found herself in Honeydukes. JUST as James said. She found an open window in the cellar. However, it wasn't large enough for a human. But she grinned.

Within the second, a fox was in her place. The vixen leaped onto the crates and slipped through the window and down the street to the Shrieking Shack.

When she got there, she stayed in the shadows and watched Remus pace waiting for the transformation to begin. This was it. She was going to witness a real live werewolf transformation.

Suddenly, a trap door opened and the other Marauders came in…in HUMAN form.

"Ready?" Sirius asked the werewolf.

"What's the plan tonight?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius looked around. James was the one to spot the fox in the shadows. He gave her a warm smile and answered, "I was thinking we could give Tiger the grand tour of the forest."

"Is he here?" Peter asked.

The fox stepped from the shadows. James walked over and picked her up gently as if she was a pet cat.

"Guys. Meet Tiger." James said.

"is that a GIRL fox?" Peter asked

Suddenly, Remus went ridged.

"We'll talk about her later." James said putting her down. "Get into position. Tiger. Stick with me."

He transformed into his stag form as the other two followed with the dog and the rat. Lily watched in horror as Remus transformed into the monster. It wasn't that she was scared of him, it was that she was scared FOR him. She felt someone nudge her and looked to see her boyfriend give her a reassuring nod.

Once the transformation was complete, Moony sniffed his companions and recognized them as part of his pack. Then he caught a new smell. Growling a little, he went towards the medium sized fox.

Prongs then separated the two and nuzzled the fox to show that she was a friend. Then, Tiger went up to Moony and whimpered showing that he held the dominance. Moony accepted her

0000

The next morning at the brink of sunrise,

Remus woke up in human form and looked at his companions. Wormtail was curled up on Padfoot next to where Remus' head was. Behind Padfoot was Prongs with Tiger curled up next to him. Remus gapped at the fox. He had recognized her scent last night, but his wolf form didn't know it. Now that he was human, he was able to place the scent. It was the last person he expected (aside from Snape)

LILY EVANS?!

"Prongs. Padfoot. Wormtail." Remus whispered. He paused before adding, "Lily."

The four animals woke up and transformed into humans. With Peter still on Sirius.

"Get off Wormtail." Sirius said trying to push the plump boy off.

He got his wish when Peter fell over at the sight of, "EVANS?!"

"My thoughts exactly." Remus said to Peter before turning to the trio that knew beforehand. "I'm going…"

"To the hospital wing and you lot get your arses back into the dorm before the others wake up and find you missing." The three boys chorused as if they've heard the lecture before.

"Moony gives us the same lecture every time." James explained to the baffled Lily.

"AND," Remus added.

"ooh. There's more this time." Sirius said sounding impressed

"I want ALL of you," he said looking at Lily. "to visit me and give me an explanation. ESPECIALLY as to why Lily Evans is allowing James Potter's hand to rest on her waist."

"Okay. We'll explain. C'mon guys." James said opening the trap door.

0000

"Thank Merlin it's a Saturday." Lily sighed as she climbed into bed.

She had just closed her eyes as Miss. Early Riser's (Melissa) alarm went off. The room was filled with groaned.

"Morning girls!" Melissa said cheerfully.

Lily put the pillow over her head. Why oh WHY didn't they have black drapes like the boys rather than the white. Sure they weren't see-through, but they still let light in.

"Mel." Alice said gently. "It's 7 A.M. It's Saturday. No classes, therefore, no waking us up early."

Lily finally found the weariness she had acquired. No wonder few pranks were pulled around full moon time.

A few hours later, Lily told her friends that she wanted to talk to Pomfrey about something. When she managed to avoid them, she found the Marauders in the Hospital Wing.

"Hi guys." She greeted. "Doing okay Remus?"

"Yeah." Remus said. "James was informing me about how you came about to be…one of us."

"We were just about to ask him the question of all questions." Sirius told her.

"Uh oh." Peter and Remus said.

"Naturally, Lily can't keep hiding forever." James explained. "So, over the summer, we got to thinking of expanding the Marauders a bit further."

"How MUCH further?" Remus asked.

"Spica and Mel further." Lily said "Melissa's starting to get suspicious of your condition as it is. Actually…she's already suspicious that you guys are the Marauders."

"How'd she figure that?" Peter asked.

"The only reason she's suspicious is the connection between Moony's name and his full moon absences"

"I guess we can allow them." Remus said. "How about you Pete? Think Patty's up to it."

"Nah." Peter said.

0000

The next day,

"Ladies." Lily said with a sigh as she approached her friends in the dorm. Alice was off with Frank. "I…I have a confession to make."

"Don't tell us." Spica said. "You're going out secretly with Snape."

"Why would I go out with someone who uses Cruciminum on first years?"

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked. "You saw him?!"

"No. But I overheard Prongs telling his mother about it when he thought I wasn't listening. The glare she gave him...if it was directed towards me I'd be telling her of the time I threaten to use the Imperious curse on Petunia to get her to slap Vernon."

"Scary." Melissa said with a shiver.

"You MET Prongs?!" Spica exclaimed.

"And Padfoot this summer." Lily added. "They introduced me to the others later."

"What's Padfoot like?" Spica begged

"He's actually pretty decent." She said. "C'mon. We have Hogsmede"

At Hogsmede,

"Where to first?" Melissa asked when the trio got there.

"You'll see." Lily said.

A few minutes later,

"But…but…" Spica whimpered as they stood in front of the shack "It's HAUNTED!"

"Would you go in for a Scooby Snack?" Lily teased.

Melissa laughed at the muggle reference. Lily was also laughing at the irony of her question. Spica's two crushes were actually the same person and his form was that of a large dog the size of a Great Dane (though it wasn't one).

"Must be a muggle thing." Spica muttered. "But I am NOT going in there."

"Yes we are." Lily said.

"WE are?" Melissa asked.

"Yep."

"You can't make me." Spica said

"Well?" Lily asked.

"You can't make me."

"And?"

"You CAN'T make me!"

"So?"

A few minutes later,

"I can't believe you made me." Spica pouted

"Okay." Lily called. "Who's here?!"

A trap door moved and a dog came out. Spica yelped thinking it was a grim.

"It's not a grim." Lily sighed

"You sure?" Melissa asked.

"Positive."

"In that case," Spica said. "What a cute doggie!"

She knelt down and started petting him. Padfoot started licking her.

"Look! A rat!" Melissa said pointing to the fat rat coming out of its hole. "Hello there little fella."

"You sure are good with rats." Spica said.

"What can I say? I'm an animal lover." Melissa said. "I use to have a pet rat. But Michael's pet boa ate Justin."

"I thought your rat's name was Methuselah." Lily said.

"Oh. Met died of old age. Now I have a hamster named Moony."

"And before Met was Jenner." Lily informed Spica. "But Petunia's cat got him when Mel was bringing Jen over."

"She never apologized." Mel sighed before looking up and her eyes widened. "Lily. Turn around very slowly. There's a stag right behind."

Lily whipped around but the stag didn't budge.

"Moony still in the hospital wing?" Lily asked the stag.

The stag nodded.

"that is one smart deer." Spica said.

"Moony? As in Marauder Moony? You KNOW?!" Melissa asked placing Wormtail down.

"Yes." Lily said. "I told you complete secrecy. We are in the presence of Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"My Marauder crush is a dog?" Spica asked as Lily put her arm around Prong's neck.

"Yep." Lily said. "Loyal to the core. Want me to tell them, Boys?"

Spica nearly fainted when she found her arms wrapped around Sirius Black.

"We'll tell them." Sirius told her. "Hi Jenkins."

"YOU'RE Padfoot!?" Spica asked.

"The one and only."

The rat then tuned into Peter Pettigrew and the stag into James Potter.

"And Moony is Remus." James told Melissa.

"I knew it." She whispered. "Remus is a werewolf."

"is that going to be a problem?" Peter asked.

"Only the fact we can't go on moonlit walks under the full moon." Melissa said

"Don't be so sure, Mel." Lily said.

"What? You have the cure?" Melissa asked.

"No. But it helps him keep his mind" Lily said.

"I think we better start at the top." James said.

0000

A few hours later, the Marauders and the girls were visiting Remus. He was relieved to hear that Melissa accepted him for what he was.

"Now what?" Spica asked

"I have a project." Lily said. "Involving you two."

"You're sounding like a kid wanting a big surprise." Sirius said.

"What can I say?" she said. "A part of me will never grow up"

"Wait a minute." Melissa said realizing something "never grow up… Peter Pan…Lily…Tiger Lily…LILY?!"

"Yeah. So?" Lily asked.

"I can't believe this." Spica said. "Little Miss. Perfect is a Marauder."

"And it's damn lonely being the only girl." Lily told them. "What do you two say?"

""What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa Oxford and Spica Jenkins?" James asked. "Would you like to join the Marauders?"

"You will be given full access to our supplies, full knowledge of our pranks, and the privilege of asking for use of the Map and cloak." Sirius added

"What map and cloak." Spica asked.

"Prongs' invisibility cloak and the Marauder Map." Peter said.

"The Map shows the entire school including secret passages, where everybody is, and passwords." Remus said.

"We accept." They said.

"Great." Lily said handing them each a vial of a potion.

"What's this?" Melissa asked.

"This…will allow you to come with us out on the full moons." Lily said. "I'm already one."

"You're a…but it's…Lily Evans!" Melissa stuttered.

0000

"And so your Aunts took the potion." Lily said to the baby in her arms. "Mel became a wolf and Spica became a squirrel. We spent the rest of that year pranking. I spent the next summer with the girls, but saw your Dad every day. We snuck over to your Aunt Petunia's wedding and replaced their punch with firewhiskey. The next school year, we became Head Boy and Girl and made our relationship public."

The door opened and James came in.

"Hey there Tiger." James said.

"Hey Prongs." She said with a laugh.

"How's Prongslet doing?"

"He's fine." Lily said at the beaming boy who was reaching for his Daddy.

"Come here you." James said reaching for his son. "Umph. You're getting heavy. What are you feeding this kid behind my back?"

"The usual. Milk. Strained carrots. Mashed potatoes. Strained corn. Cheerios. Not all at once mind you."

The baby reached for his dad's glasses.

"Dada-Pongs." The baby squealed.

"That's right Sweetie." Lily said

The baby yawned.

"C'mon Cutie." Lily said taking her son. "Let Daddy get some rest."

James gave his son a kiss before giving him back to Lily and plopping down on the couch where his wife had been sitting. He noticed the shoe box on the coffee table. He looked in and saw pictures of his friends before and after the girls joined. He also saw Prongs' letters to Lily. Including the letter from Padfoot.

"I was just telling Harry the story of when I joined." Lily's voice came from behind him a few minutes later. "Not that he'll remember, but it was worth telling it."

He turned and smiled at her.

"So…?" she asked as she went around the couch and sat down next to him "When do we go into hiding?"

"Day before Halloween." James said "Scared?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry. Wormtail will be perfectly safe. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute." Lily said.

James left.

Lily thought about something she had learned when she became an animagus. The animal once became reflects personality. The spy was either Sirius, Remus, or Peter. Sirius, the dog, was loyal. So it was either Remus or Peter. Remus was smart. One who would be useful in Voldemort's gang.

Then she thought of Sirius' reasoning for the switch.

"_Nobody would suspect Wormtail."_

Lily got up and went to the bookshelf and grabbed a dictionary.

_**Rat**__: 1. A long-tailed rodent similar to the mouse but larger, esp. one of the genus _Rattus. _2. And animal similar to a rat. 3. Slang. _

Lily sighed as she read the third definition.

_One who is despicable and sneaky, esp. one who betray or informs on one's associates._

"I am so sorry guys." She whispered. "I just can't convince them."

000

The next morning,

"James. Read this." Lily said thrusting the animagus book into his hands trying one last time to convince him that he was an idiot.

"It's just the part of animagus having the personality of their animal." James said getting ready to leave for work.

"Now this!" she said holding out a ripped page from the dictionary with "rat" and the third definition highlighted.

"Yeah. So wh…" James started but the third definition caught his eye.

"I took it upon myself to do some research." Lily said. "Mrs. Pettigrew is the last of her family besides Wormtail. AND is an only child. Mr. Pettigrew died last year as an only child. Peter HAS no aunts, uncles, or grandparents."

"Then…who has he been seeing?" James asked. "Unless…!"

"The long sleeve shirts, the vanishing acts, his arm hurting,…" Lily listed her clues.

"Hi guys!" Sirius said coming in.

"PAFOO!" Harry squealed

"Hiya kiddo."

"Padfoot?" James asked. "What do you know about Peter's aunt?"

"she is one sick lady who needs to kick the bucket so she can stop suffering." Sirius said.

"Both Mrs. And Mr. Pettigrew are only children." Lily told him.

Silence

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked horrified.

"I asked Mrs. Pettigrew." Lily said. "I was concerned because Wormtail's gone so much. Also…I was in my fox form and I saw him talking to Bellatrix. They were talking about how he's going to be our secret keeper and Voldemort's going to attack the day after."

"That two-faced rat." Sirius swore. "But what do we do? The charm's almost ready to go."

James looked around and saw his son eating his breakfast.

"We act like we don't know anything." James said "Lily. That black book in my trunk has an EXTREMELY complicated potion. Think you can make it?"

"I'll try." She said. "What does it do?"

"It protects the body against spells that can kill." James said. "Avada Kedavra will just knock you out for five minutes. Sirius, the day of Halloween after the charm is in place, tell Dumbledore in front of as many witnesses possible of the switch. Preferably Ministry officials."

"Right." Sirius said before turning to Lily. "Please get the potion right."

"I have yet to find a potion I can't handle." Lily said.

To be continued….

Next time:

Halloween, Sirius runs into Dumbledore at the Ministry with the rest of the Order and gives the news to everyone at once. That night, the Potter household is found in ruins with no sign of mother, father, or son. Ten years later, a young girl in Bristol get her letter to Hogwarts only to find that her best friend's parents are magical.


	2. Year 1

**Prongslet**

Halloween Eve at the Ministry,

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked when he saw the dog animagus. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding?"

"Nope." Sirius said. "We switched. I'm not the Secret Keeper"

"Why did you switch?" Dumbledore inquired

"Perfect rouse." Sirius said. "Voldemort will come after me and leave the real secret keeper alone."

"Who is it?" Frank asked.

Sirius whispered, "Peter. Nobody would suspect him."

"Let's go see Pettigrew." Moody said. "I'd feel safer about this if I heard it from him."

The quartet apparated to Peter's place to find it empty.

"Wormtail?" Sirius called. "It's just us!"

"He's gone." Moody said doing a scan of the house. "And there's no sign of a struggled."

"Why must you always be right Lily?" Sirius muttered before planting a horrified look on his face. "We've got to get to Godric Hollow. NOW!"

The quartet apparated again to find the house in ruins, a green tint above the house, and silence.

"Oh Merlin no." Sirius swore as he dug through the rubble in the hopes that he WOULDN'T find his friends. If he couldn't find the bodies, then that meant that Lily got the potion made. He starred in shock.

James' body. And in Harry's nursery, Lily and Harry's body.

"No." Sirius gasped as he felt Frank's hand on his shoulder.

"But they did not die in vain." Dumbledore said holding some robes. "These are Voldemort's robes"

But that didn't help Sirius.

"Wormtail is going to pay." He vowed.

0000

Nine years and 11 months later,

"C'MON HERMIONE!" a raven-haired boy yelled

"WAIT UP HARRY!" a bushy haired brunette yelled back.

Harry stopped and waited for his friend. Hermione caught up. Both kids had their arms full of books

"You know…" she panted. "it's customary for boys to carry girls' books."

"Okay." Harry said. "One, that's BOYFRIENDS' work. Two, I have my own books."

"And three?" she questioned.

"Have fun." Harry said making a run for it.

"HARRY!" she yelled after him.

"Relax 'Mione." Harry said. "We're home."

Hermione looked at the two houses in front of her. The house to her left was hers and the house to her right was her best friend's. He had moved to Bristol for some reason when she was two. If ever there was a secretive family, it was the Potters.

"Want to come to my house for a snack?" she asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

The two kids went into the house.

"Hello Dear." Mrs. Granger said. "Hello Harry. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Granger." Harry said. "You?"

"Never better." She answered.

As the kids ate a snack, they heard the mail come.

"I'll get it!" Hermione called as she ran to get the mail.

She came back a few minutes later flipping through the mail. She paused and got a curious expression on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She showed him the brown writing on the envelope

Miss. H. Granger

Bedroom at the end of the hall to the left

17 St. Mary's Rd.

Bristol

Somerset

"How did they know your bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Should I open it?" she asked.

"Let's see what they have to say." Harry said.

She opened the door and their eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry read out loud. "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme…Mugwump?, International Confederation of Wizards. Dear Miss. Granger. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. If a reply is not received before the 31st of July, a representative will come. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. Well, that explains all the incidents."

"But some of it was you, right?" Hermione asked almost begging. "Maybe you've been accepted too."

"If that's the case, I probably won't get it until later." Harry said looking at the letter. "You know…I wonder if my parents know something."

"They're secretive enough." Hermione said. "Mum, may we go ask the Potters if they know anything."

"Sure." Jean Granger said still stunned that her daughter's a witch.

The two ran out of the house and into the house next door.

"MUM! DAD!"

"What?" two voices came from different directions.

"What do you know about Hogwarts?" Harry called.

There were crashes and the sound of two people running.

"What about Hogwarts?" the two parents chorused at the same time when they arrived.

"I knew it." Harry muttered to Hermione. "Hermione's been accepted."

Lily took the letter and read it.

"Just like my letter." She whispered.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Harry asked.

The two older Potters exchanged looks and sighed.

"Sit down." James said. "Hermione, you can stay if you want."

Both kids sat down.

"Harry." James said. "You're a wizard."

Harry felt as if an anvil fell on him.

"We didn't tell you before because…" Lily added. "Because we're believed to be dead. We were attacked by the most evil wizard of them all…Voldemort."

"The green light and the cold cackle…?" Harry recalled faintly.

"Voldemort." James confirmed. "We weren't lying when we said our house was blown up. It blew up when you destroyed Voldemort."

"I did WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think we'd better start at the beginning." Lily said. "They were dark times Harry. An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort was rampaging the country. He was taking over. He killed anyone who stood in his way…such as your grandparents on your father's side."

"And your parents?" Hermione asked.

"They were killed." Lily confirmed. "But not for that reason. I'm like you Hermione. We're what wizards call, 'Muggleborn'. Muggle is a term used to refer to nonmagical people."

"Anyways," James continued. "Voldemort was after us. To be more precise, he was after you."

"ME?!" Harry asked "Why?"

"A prophesy." Lily said. "All we know of it is that you have the power to defeat him."

"Well, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Not permanently." James said. "He's still out there. Weak, tired, and alone."

"How did Harry weaken him?" Hermione asked.

"We were going into hiding." Lily said. "There's a charm that hides a location to everyone except one person and whomever that one person tells. We had everything set in place to switch Secret Keepers as an extra precaution. However…"

"There was a spy." James continued. "We didn't know it until the day before the charm was intact, but the spy was the person we were intrusting our lives in."

"His name was Peter Pettigrew." Lily put in. "And he had been a good friend of ours. We still have no clue why he turned."

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"No clue." James said. "Once we figured out what was going on, I had Lily here make an extremely complex potion that would just knock a person out if the killing curse was shot. All three of us took it. I think that plus Lily giving up the chance to live saved Harry."

"My scar…?" Harry asked.

"No ordinary cut." James confirmed. "That's what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you."

"Will I get a Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked changing the subject a bit seeing how the subject was hurting his parents.

"If you don't," James said. "I'm marching straight up to Albus and demanding an explanation. You can expect it mid July of next year."

"Who will my representative be?" Hermione asked.

"Could be anyone." Lily said.

"Harry won't get one because he's a pure blood." James said. "Although a few people might call him a half-blood."

"Huh?" the two kids asked.

"Pure blood means both parents are magical. Half-blood is one muggle parent and one magical parent."

"Why would people call me a half-blood?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm muggleborn like Hermione." Lily told him. "Some people don't consider me a true witch."

"Which is COMPLETELY false." James said. "Your Mum was top in her class with me a close second."

"You tied with Remus." Lily reminded me.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"A good friend of mine." James said. "Don't tell anyone, but he's a werewolf."

"Really?" the kids asked.

"Yeah. But don't let those story fool you." James said. "He's only a monster for about nine hours once or twice a month. Otherwise, he's harmless."

"Now SIRIUS on the other hand," Lily added.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

To his surprise, James laughed.

"He'll flip when he learns you've forgotten him." James told his son. "He's ONLY your godfather. Not to mention one of two of your favorite babysitters. Remus was your other favorite."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Tall guy? Long black hair? Grey eyes that sparked with mischief? Mischievous smile? Flying motorbike? Able to turn into a dog?"

"That's Padfoot." James confirmed.

"Can all wizards turn into dogs?" Hermione asked.

"No." James said. "I can turn into a stag and Lily can turn into a fox."

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Lily added. "We're not suppose to know how to do it."

"We only did it because werewolves don't affect animals in the same way they affect humans." James explained. "Peter could turn into a rat."

"Will we learn?" Harry asked.

"Probably not." Lily said. "You will learn ABOUT animagi. People who can turn into animals."

"I have an idea." James said getting up and running upstairs. He came down a few minutes later with a book. It was a photo album.

After fifteen minutes of pointing out people,

"Who's that?" Hermione asked pointing to an old man.

"That is your headmaster." James explained.

"How old is he?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Beats me." James said. "But he taught your grandparents transfiguration. And according to them, he was an old man. You'll like him."

0000

Later,

"Do all wizards take the train?" Hermione asked after explaining everything to her mother and were now on a train to London

"Only Hogwarts students." Lily explained. "Once you're seventeen, you'll be able to apparate. Until then, you'll either take the Floo, Knight Bus, or Portkey."

"Why didn't we just take the Knight Bus?" Harry asked.

"I forgot my bus-sick bag."

"James!" Lily reprimanded.

The train stopped at Kings Cross.

"There's the platform for the school." James pointed out the barrier between 9 and 10. "Platform 9 ¾"

"You can't be serious." Hermione said.

"No. That would be…"

"Say it," Lily dared her husband. "And I'll prank you worse than you've ever pranked Snape."

"Yes Ma'am." James said.

The family and the best friend made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, if people start staring," James warned before going in. "Just ignore them. Lily? Are you SURE I can't change our appearance?"

"They're going to find out anyways." Lily reminded him.

James pouted and opened the door. He didn't know whether to be grateful or horrified it was so crowded.

"Follow me." He whispered. "and don't draw attention."

"Prongs avoiding a scene." Lily mused. "Now I've seen everything"

The quartet made their way into the back storage room. James pulled out his wand

"Three up, two across," James muttered. "Stand back."

He tapped the wall three times. The brick quivered and formed an archway into an alley. The two kids' mouths dropped.

"Good ol' Diagon Alley." James said with a sigh. "I was nearly killed here a few times."

"Don't remind me." Lily said. "Let's go to the bank."

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked.

"Where else do you think we keep our money?" James asked with a laugh. "Hermione? How much money do you have on you?"

"About 20 pounds." She said.

"Won't do." James said. "What we'll do is set you up an account with that. We'll pay for both your books and Harry's this year."

"You don't have to." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Lily said. "You are our son's best friend. It's the least we can do."

The group went to the large white building and read the warning

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Comforting." Harry said a bit sarcastically.

"No safer place than Gringotts." James said. "Except Hogwarts and Potter Manor."

They went in

"What are those?" Hermione asked James in a whisper.

"Goblins." James answered as they went to a free goblin.

"Yes?"

"A withdrawal." James said showing the goblin a small key he pulled from his pocket.

The goblin examined the key.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin said. "Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared and led them into a narrow stone passageway lit with torches. There was a little railway track on the floor.

"Brace yourselves." James told the kids as they got in the cart

"Why?" Hermione asked.

The cart started and Hermione got her answer.

When the cart stopped the kids looked as if they had just gotten off a roller coaster.

"That was brilliant." Harry said.

James handed Griphook the key and the vault opened.

"Bloody hell!" Harry swore.

Gold. Mounds of gold, silver, and bronze.

"And here I was wondering if you could afford me." Hermione said.

"This?" James asked. "This is only Harry's school trust fund in case something happened to us. This isn't even a fraction."

"We're rich?" Harry asked.

"Filthy rich." James corrected.

0000

A few minutes later,

The family was walking to get the essential supplies. However, Harry noticed his father eyeing a store.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked his dad upon seeing the store's name.

James stopped dead in his track.

"Dad?"

"My son doesn't know what Quidditch is." James mused to himself before turning to Harry. "It's only the greatest sport in the world!"

"Oh brother." Lily sighed as James went into a full description of the game. "here he goes again."

When her ears caught him rambling about getting Harry a broom,

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she exclaimed. "You KNOW first years aren't allow brooms!"

"Fine." James pouted. "NEXT year we'll get you a broom."

The family walked into Ollivanders.

"James and Lily Potter." The shopkeeper said "Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable and Willow, 10 ½, swishy."

"Correct." They confirmed.

"And this must be Harry. You have your mother's eyes."

"Thanks?" Harry said.

"Harry has yet to get his letter." James explained. "We're here for Hermione…but if we can get Harry's, we'll do so."

After a few minutes, Hermione got a vinewood with dragon heartstring, while Harry got an 11 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core.

"Curious." Ollivander said.

"What's curious?" Hermione asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold." Ollivander said "and the phoenix that produced the feather for your wand produced ONE other. It's curious that you should be destined for THIS wand while it's BROTHER…gave you that scar."

Lily tightened her grip on Harry's shoulders.

"How much for the wands?" James asked.

0000

Later at the owl emporium,

"See any you like?" James asked Harry. They had figured that since they were reentering the wizarding world, they might as well get an owl.

Harry scanned the shop until his eyes fell on one owl.

"That one." Harry said pointing to her.

"The snowy one?" James asked. A little showy for his liking but, his son got his mother's judge of character. "How about you 'Mione?"

"I'm good." She said. "I'll share."

"Excuse me." James called to the shop keeper

"Yes?"

"How much for the snowy owl?"

After getting the owl, the family went home and Hermione told her parents EVERYTHING.

0000

The next September,

Harry and Hermione got on the train and were putting their stuff up. Well, trying to. Harry's trunk kept falling on his foot.

"Want a hand?" a voice said.

Harry turned and saw a redheaded boy of about thirteen.

"Yes. Please." Harry panted.

"Oi!" the boy said. "Fred! C'mere and help!"

A boy EXACTLY identical to the teenager came over and helped them get the trunks up

"Thanks." The two first years said

"I'm Fred." Fred said. "And this is my brother George."

Harry was liking these guys. He brushed some sweaty hair out of his face.

"Wicked scar." George said.

"How'd you get it?" Fred asked.

"Shot with a curse when I was a baby." Harry said as if it was no big deal.

"Which one?" they asked.

"Don't know." Harry said.

"FRED! GEORGE!"

"COMING MUM!" They chorused. "We'll see you two later."

They raced off.

A few minutes later, they looked out the window and saw the two twins, a redheaded boy his age, a redheaded girl who looked about a year younger, a redheaded boy of about 15, and a redheaded woman who was probably their mother.

"Can't stay long Mother." The oldest boy said with his badge with a letter P on it gleaming "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves – "

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea." One of the twins said with an air of surprise

"Hang on." The other twin said. "I think I remember him saying something about it. Once."

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer."

"Shut up." Percy said.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyways?" one of the twins said.

"Because he's a prefect," the mother said. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. She then turned to the twins.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or – "

"Blow up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." The mother told them.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." The boy, Ron, said.

The train whistle blew.

"Hurry up!" the mother said. The boys climbed onto the train and the girl started crying.

"Don't cry Ginny," one twin said. "We'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

"Not a bad idea." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded. "Your mother will KILL you."

"Dad will get a good laugh though." Harry pointed out

The train began to move. Harry watched as the parents waved goodbye to their kids. It was a shame his parents left early so not to create a scene

A few minutes later,

"Excuse me." A male voice said

The two friends turned to see the boy, Ron.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked pointing to the seat next to Hermione. "Everywhere else was full."

They shook their heads and the redhead joined them.

"Hey Ron!"

The trio turned and saw the twins.

"We're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron said.

His brother's left.

"I'm Ron." Ron introduced.

"I'm Hermione" Hermione told him

"And I'm Harry." Harry said before pointing up to the owl. "That's Hedwig."

"This is Scabbers." Ron said pulling out a sleeping rat that was missing a toe. "he's not much. He could die and you'd never know. I tried to turn him yellow, but it didn't work."

"Let's see." Hermione said.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened.

"Okay." Hermione said analyzing. "Either you've been tricked, or that's no rat."

"Probably tricked." Ron said "George gave me that spell"

"Well, well." A cold voice came. "ANOTHER Weasley."

The trio turned and saw a boy with blond hair, grey eyes, and a pointed face.

"I've never seen you two around." The boy said to Hermione and Harry. "Muggleborns? And I thought your family could sink no lower, Weasley"

"I happen to be a pureblood." Harry said standing up.

"Then you shouldn't hand out with this riffraff. I'll show you the right way." He held out his hand. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry crossed his arms.

"I can figure out the right way myself, thank you." Harry said.

Malfoy pulled back and left. Harry sat back down.

"Mum always said I was a good judge of character." Harry told his friends.

0000

When the train stopped, the trio got off.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice called.

Harry looked and saw a man he recognized from his father's album as Hagrid. Hagrid was taller than Harry expected. MUCH taller.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a boy named Neville climbed into one boat. When they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts…

"It's better than the pictures." Harry whispered.

Once they got out of the boats, Hagrid took them up to the front door and knocked. A tall, black-haired, stern-faced witch in emerald green robes stood there. Harry recognized her from the pictures. This was his grandmother's best friend and father's godmother and favorite teacher.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said.

She led the into the large entrance hall after showing a brief sign of shock as she noticed Harry. Just faintly, she shook her head to get the hope out. She had convinced herself and everyone else that it was just a muggleborn boy.

After she explained everything, she led them into the Great Hall. Harry wasn't nervous about the sorting. His mother had explained it…after his father had gone on about fighting trolls. Sure enough, there was a hat on a stool. Then it began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone applauded. McGonagall stepped up.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl with the blond pigtails went up, sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on. Harry's attention was grabbed at, "Granger, Hermione."

Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"GRYFFINDOR"

After a few minutes.

"Potter, Harry!" she called trying to show no emotion of disappointment.

There were whispers as the James Potter look-alike walked up to the stool. Even McGonagall looked surprised

_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes…So where shall I put you?"_

"_Not Slytherin"_

_Are you sure?_

"_Anything but Slytherin."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded. Harry felt a small spell hit him and he turned to the staff table.

The man Harry recognized from the album as Albus Dumbledore was looking at him. A suspicious look was turning to one of joy and relief. Harry smiled at the professor and went to go join his classmates and watched the rest of the sorting.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said after Blaise Zabini was placed in Slytherin. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and the food appeared as if by magic.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" Ron gapped.

"Dad made such a big fuss about not telling anyone my surname in Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"That does look good.' A ghost said. He was wear a ruff and tights

"Can't you – " Neville asked

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor."

"Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron and Harry realized.

"I PREFER Sir Nicholas." Nick said.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Harry turned since he had heard the story. From the look of the others who were watching, he made the right choice.

"So, I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Barron, the Slytherin ghost, is becoming almost unbearable."

"How'd he get covered in blood." Seamus asked.

"Never asked."

Before everyone knew it, they were talking about families.

"Dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch." Seamus said.

"Muggleborn." Hermione told them.

"Same." Dean Thomas said

"Pureblood." Ron said.

"I'm a pureblood." Harry said. "But Dad said I can also be considered half-and-half because Mum's muggleborn."

"How about you Neville?" Ron asked.

"Pureblood" Neville said. "Gran raised me."

Harry then turned his attention to the professors

Suddenly, he bit his lower lip as he recognized someone.

"Oh no." Harry groaned. "Percy?"

"Yes Harry?" the prefect answered

"Who's the professor talking to the professor with the turban?"

"No wonder Quirrell looks scared." Percy mused before answering. "That's professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies."

"So I've been told." Harry responded remembering his father's story about the Cruiciminum curse. James and Lily were not going to be happy.

"Ahem – " Dumbledore said. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Harry saw Hermione wink at him and they sang to the tune the Marauders sang in. (Hogwarts Hymn from Goblet of Fire up to 1:38)

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now They're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

Fred and George ended with a funeral march.

"Music." Albus sighed. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindors followed Percy to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"It's JUST as they described." Harry said looking around the common room.

0000

Classes began the next day. Harry had never been so happy his parents decided to pick up their wands again and give him and Hermione a few pointers

History was JUST as James described it. It was so deathly dull, a ghost was teaching it.

The Charms Professor, Flitwick, was just as Lily had described him. During roll call, when the tiny wizard got to Harry's name, he looked up to see what this new Harry looked like. He toppled out of sight after letting out a squeak when he saw the James clone with Lily's eyes.

McGonagall was a bit different than James had described. This woman practically said 'mess around and you're out of here.' Harry could have sworn she was referring to him in case he acted like his father.

Since neither parent knew Quirrell, Harry didn't have a warning.

Finally,

"Potions with Snape and the Slytherins." Ron groaned "Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he favors them."

"I guess I better not call him Snivellus then." Harry said. "That's my Dad's name for him."

Snape called roll like Flitwick did. He also paused at Harry

"Ah yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Malfoy and his goons sniggered while Snape continued.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape introduced. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Snape said turning to Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'_Thank you Mum' _Harry thought before answering "Draught of the Living Death, Professor."

Harry wished he had a camera to take a picture of the look on Snape's face. Harry was fighting a smirk from appearing on his own face. He was determined to prove that he was not only his father's son, but his mother's son as well. And that meant being the best.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape tried again.

"A goat's stomach." Harry answered _'or your storeroom'_

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference." Harry answered the trick question "They are the same plant which also goes by 'aconite.'"

Snape looked Harry in the eyes and Harry felt the memory of his mother answering questions.

"A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. Just like your father."

Then the Potion Making began with a potion to cure boils.

Harry saw Neville start to add in the quills too soon. He managed to catch Neville's eye and shake his head mouthing, 'not yet'

Somehow though, Snape managed to take away five more points from him.

"UGH!" Harry groaned after class. "I try to be like Mum, but he takes it as Dad! I am SO going to Mum about this."

"Best not to." Ron said. "Going to your parent will just be prime meat for the Slytherins. But did you hear? Gringotts was broken into."

0000

The Flying Lesson,

Harry had been waiting a year for this moment.

"Stand by a broomstick!" Hooch barked.

The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins ran to a broom.

"Stick our your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom flew right into his hand.

Once the other got their brooms up, the instructor taught them how to mount and grip. Harry smirked when Malfoy was told that he had been doing it wrong for years. When she got to Harry, she nodded with satisfaction. James had taught Harry the mount and grip with a regular sweeping broom. Harry could have sworn she saw joy and relief in her eyes.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – "

However, Neville got up too early and lost control of his broom until he fell from twenty feet.

Everybody winced.

"Broken wrist." She muttered. "C'mon boy – it's all right, up you get."

Then she turned to the class. "None of you is to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"

She left with Neville. As soon as she was gone, Malfoy started teasing him and the Gryffindors were standing up for the injured boy. Malfoy then grabbed the fallen rememberall Neville got from his grandmother.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it. Like up a tree."

"Give. It. Here." Harry said dangerously.

"Come and get it then." Malfoy said taking off on his broom.

Harry grabbed his broom ignoring the protests of his friends and went after Malfoy.

Malfoy tried to knock Harry off his broom, but Harry was just showing too much skill. Even though Lily had never allowed Harry up in the air since they left the wizarding world when he got his scar, James taught Harry the mechanics.

Finally, Malfoy threw the ball towards the school. It headed for a glass window. Harry zoomed after it and catching it a few inches away from the window. He smiled at his catch and flew back down unaware of who had been watching.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry turned a few minutes later to see McGonagall running towards him.

"Been nice knowing you." Ron said.

"NEVER – in all my time at Hogwarts"

The Gryffindors tried to explain the situation to her as Harry was envisioning his death by his mother when she got word of his expulsion.

The next thing he knew, McGonagall was dragging him towards the castle. She stopped at Flitwick's class.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

_Wood?_

A fifth year boy came out looking confused. The two boys followed her to her office.

"Potter. This is Oliver Wood." McGonagall introduced. "Wood…I've found you a Seeker."

Both mouths dropped. One out of shock and the other out of pure delight.

"ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Wood asked excitedly

"No, but Dad told me some stories." Harry said.

McGonagall explained "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team."

"He's built like a Seeker, too." Wood said circling Harry like a hawk "We'll have to get him a descent broom."

"I'll handle that." McGonagall said.

000

"So?" Ron asked when he saw Harry later that night on their way from dinner "When do you leave?"

"When you do." Harry answered.

"You're not expelled?" Hermione gasped.

"Nope." Harry said. "Though Mum's going to be furious with me."

Suddenly the stairs moved. They continued walking until they got to a corridor.

"Do you sense somebody Mrs. Norris?" the caretaker's voice came.

"Run." Harry mouthed.

The kids ran and hid behind a door that had been locked, but Hermione opened.

They listened for Filch to leave. Harry turned to see three huge dogs. He tapped Ron and the shoulder. Ron looked and then tapped Hermione. She looked and realized.

"We're in the third floor corridor." She whispered.

Suddenly, the dogs woke up. They stood up to reveal one dog, three heads.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The kids ran out not noticing that Filch was gone and they ran the entire way to the tower.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking keeping a beast like that locked up here?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"No." the boys answered.

"We were a BIT preoccupied with its heads."

"It was standing on a trap door. It's guarding something." She explained.

0000

"Ron?" Harry asked "Where's Hermione?"

"Beats me." Ron said. "Lavender and Pavarti were talking to her and she just ran off."

Suddenly, Hedwig came with a rather large package

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

_It contains your new Nimbus 2000, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"I forgot to tell you because of Filch and the dog." Harry realized. "I'm the…"

He was interrupted by Malfoy grabbing the parcel

"That's a broomstick." Malfoy said after taking it and throwing it back. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"Not arguing, I hope boys?" Flitwick squeaked as he appeared.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy tattled.

"Yes, yes, that's right." The professor said beaming at Harry. "McGonagall told me of the special circumstances. What model?"

"Nimbus 2000." Harry answered. "And it's thanks to Malfoy I've got it."

"Well, if your parents are who I think they are, then this should be easy." Flitwick said. "Your mother filled in for Seeker a few times when Frank Longbottom was injured. She preferred to keep her feet on the ground, but if needed, she was an excellent flyer. And one of my best students."

"Out of curiosity," Harry asked. "Who DO you think my mother is?"

"Lily Evans Potter." Flitwick answered.

"Really?" Harry asked. "She used to play Quidditch? I've GOT to write them. You're correct in assuming so Sir."

At the time of the feast, Harry was determined to spend the night writing to his parents including an explanation as to why he hadn't written. Hermione wasn't there, but she had been found in the Girls Bathroom, crying. Being a boy, he dared not go in to comfort her. Had she gone somewhere a bit more boy-friendly though…

His thoughts were interrupted by Quirrell.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Everyone turned to the turban-clad professor.

"Thought you'd want to know." He added before fainting.

There was chaos in the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to the Headmaster.

"Prefects," Dumbledore said "lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately."

The Gryffindors followed Percy before Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry?"

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

Ron's eyes widened and they ran away from the group.

The managed to dodge Snape who was heading for the third floor. Suddenly, a smell caught their nostrils. Harry wanted to puke.

There is was. Twelve feet tall, dully granite gray skin, bald head, short legs thick as a tree trunk, and wooden club.

The troll.

It went straight into a room.

"The key's in the lock." Harry whispered.

The two ran after the troll as it entered. They slammed the door and locked it. Just as they were leaving to go get a professor,

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

They exchanged horrified looks and ran back to the girl's bathroom where they had locked the troll.

Then found Hermione trying to dodge the club. Not wanting to see his friend since childhood hurt, Harry ran, wand raised, to the troll, grabbed onto the club, and was dropped on the troll's shoulder and accidentally sticking his wand up the troll's nose.

Then the troll took Harry by the foot and held him up

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled as he was hanging upside down from the troll's hand while dodging the blows

"What?" Ron asked.

"ANYTHING!" Harry yelled desperately.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said swishing and flicking his wand as the club was up for another swing.

The troll brought it down, but the club stayed. The troll looked confused at his empty hand and then up.

"Wicked." Ron said with a beam.

Then the club came down and knocked the troll out and the troll dropped Harry. Harry crawled out of the way as the troll fell.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said. "Just knocked out."

He then grabbed his wand.

"Urgh." He said making a face. "Troll boogies."

There was the sound of running footsteps and a feminine scream. Harry turned to see McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and Quirrell

"Why aren't you three in your dormitories?" McGonagall asked.

"They were looking for me." Hermione said. "I hadn't heard about the troll because I was upset. If Harry and Ron hadn't found me…I might be dead by now."

"Well, you were lucky." She said. "Not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points for Gryffindor each…for sheer dumb luck."

Harry noticed that Snape was limping and his leg was covered in blood.

"So?" Ron asked Hermione once the teachers were gone. "What was all that about? You crying and all."

"They were teasing me." Hermione explained. "Not directly. Just the way they suggested things."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"My teeth…and my hair….they basically said I was ugly"

"Ugly?" the two boys question.

"Hermione." Ron said. "If you want ugly, take a look at my Great-Aunt Muriel."

"Or even Snape or Filch." Harry added. "Hermione. You are NOT ugly."

"I second that." Ron said.

"Thanks guys." Hermione pulling them into a group hug.

0000

Harry knew his death was inevitable. His letter home was,

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Got here safely. Still alive. I've just been busy. I'm in Gryffindor._

_Harry_

But he couldn't worry about that. He had a Snitch to find. Suddenly, Harry felt his broom jerk.

This can't be right

It bucked again. Harry tried to get control, but it was hard. During one of the jerks, he felt something cold and metal enter his mouth and work it's way down his throat. Finally, he got control of his broom and made his way down. He gagged trying to remove the object. Finally, it popped out into his hands. It was a tiny gold ball with silver wings.

"I GOT THE SNITCH!" Harry yelled.

When he met up with his friends, they explained everything while taking a walk

"Why would Snape try to jinx your broom?" Hagrid asked after overhearing them as he joined them on their walk

"I don't know. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"How'd you find out about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"FLUFFY?!" the kids asked

"He's mine." Hagrid explained. "Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said "this is only between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

The kids exchanged looks and Hagrid looked furious with himself.

A few hours later,

Harry was reading a letter from his parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you probably want to come home for Christmas, but circumstances prevent it. Try to write more please. Your mother is driving me crazy!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

"He's up to something." Harry said grabbing a quill

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_Sorry about my last letter. It's been crazy. There's a three headed dog named Fluffy in the school, my potions master hates me, I fought a troll on Halloween, and that's only a handful._

_Dad. You're up to something. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Who's Nicholas Flamel?_

When Christmas came,

Harry felt himself being shaken.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Happy Christmas." A familiar male voice said.

It wasn't Ron.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned to find himself face-to-face with

"DAD!" Harry exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his father.

"We would have gotten here soon." Lily said from the door. "But we took the wrong passage."

"How was I suppose to know that one caved in?" James defended.

"And lets not forget that someone decided to stop by Filch's office." Lily added.

"The map's gone." James pouted.

"Did you get my letter?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lily said. "And I have no clue where to begin!"

"What all did you tell them?" Ron's voice came.

"Before that," Harry said. "Mum. Dad. This is my new other best friend, Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" James asked. "One of Arthur's kids."

"Yeah." Ron said. "You knew him?"

"We had lunch together a few times." James said.

"I told them about Fluffy, the troll, asked about Flamel, and Snape." Harry answered his friend's question.

"Snape?" James repeated. "Hooked nose, greasy hair?"

Nods.

"Dad." Harry said seeing a look on his father's face. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it."

"Let's open presents." Ron suggested.

As they opened presents, Harry explained about the troll and Fluffy and how they found out Fluffy's name.

"How'd you like the game?" James asked beaming about the subject of Quidditch.

"It was fun." Harry said forgetting he hadn't informed his parents the good news. "Apart from my broom being jinxed and nearly swallowing the Snitch."

"What were you doing playing?" Lily asked.

"Didn't I say?" Harry asked. "I'm on the team."

He then launched into the story of his flying lesson.

When he finished,

"Flitwick said that you played Seeker a few times, Mum." Harry said.

"Only because Frank was Alice's boyfriend." Lily said. "She wasn't my BEST friend, but rather a close one. Almost like how Neville is to you."

Harry opened the package from Hagrid that was a flute. He blew into it and it sounded like an owl.

"Hagrid made me one too." James explained. "Kind of a tradition. Your grandfather was a good friend of Hagrid's. Both excellent at woodcarving. Their first Christmas, they both gave each other flutes because of Hagrid's obsession with animals and 'music sooths the savage beast.' Then my first Christmas here, he gave me an exact replica."

"I'll have to remember to thank him." Harry said going to the next-to-last parcel. The rest had been candies and the flute.

"What on earth?" Harry asked pulling out a bright red sweater.

"Oh great." Ron groaned. "Mum made you a Weasley sweater."

"Your mum?" Harry asked.

"I told her about you." Ron said. "I don't know why she felt obligated to do it…"

"Still." Harry said putting it on. "At least this shows she approves of me."

"Well, get use to it mate." Ron said. "She makes everyone a sweater every year. And mine's always maroon….I hate maroon."

Harry picked up the last parcel and opened it to find a note and something fluid and silvery gray.

"Is that…?" James asked as he leaned over and felt the material. A smile came across his face. "It is."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Try it on." James said.

Harry took the material and stood up. He found that it was a cloak. He put on the cloak.

"Just what Hogwarts needs." Lily sighed sarcastically as Ron's mouth dropped.

Harry looked down.

"My body's gone!"

"That's an invisibility cloak." James said taking it and examining it. "And not just any old one either. This one was mine…and my father's, and my father's father's, and so forth."

"But…" Lily asked. "Didn't you loan it to someone?"

"There's a note!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry took the note and the others read over his shoulder

_Your father left this in my possession before the attack. It is time it was returned. He would want you to have it. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"There's no signature." Harry said "Who is it from?"

"He probably doesn't want you to know just yet." Lily said. "When the time comes he'll tell you."

"Was it Padfoot or Moony?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue where those two canines are." James said

"Happy Christmas!"

Everyone turned to see the Weasley twins.

"Hey look." One said. "Harry's got a Weasley sweater too!"

Harry laughed at the twins sweaters. Both were blue but had different letters. One had a yellow F and the other G.

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?"

"I hate maroon." Ron said

"I see you two don't have letters." George said.

"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name." Fred added

"But we're not stupid. We know we're called Gred and Forge."

James was REALLY liking these guys

"Oh." Fred said noticing the adults. "We have company."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." George said. "We're George and Fred Weasley."

"Resident pranksters?" James asked.

The twins looked a bit taken aback. Sure they teased, but that didn't prove anything.

"Dad was a resident prankster when he was in school." Harry said. "Fred, George, these are my parents."

"Well, if you're a fellow prankster," George said.

"We are the resident pranksters at Hogwarts."

"You're in for it now." Lily whispered. "Let's just hope your father sticks with the James, Sirius, Remus, Peter pranks and not his alter ego."

"Mum?" Harry asked. "About Flamel…"

"I met him once." Lily said. "He's a good friend of Dumbledore's. It was in Alchemy and he was guest speaking."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Have you boys ever heard of the Sorcerer's Stone?" she asked.

Heads shook.

"Well, Flammel was the creator of it." She said before looking at her watch. "We have to get going now."

Harry pouted.

Lily kissed her son on the top of his head. "Write more. Ron, it was a pleasure."

"Likewise Mrs. Potter." Ron said.

"C'mon James." She said.

"But Lillers…" he complained.

"Move it." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." James said.

0000

The rest of the year went by. Harry wrote more to his parents. Hermione was trying to get her hands on anything concerning the sorcerer's stone.

"Here we go." Hermione said dropping a thick book on the table. "I got this from the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron questioned

"Here we go." She said flipping to a page and turning it so that her friends could read

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making he Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metla into pure gold. It also produces the Elixier of Life, which will make the drinking immortal._

_There have been many reports of eh Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera singer. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his 665__th__ birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (658)._

"Well, that explains why we couldn't find Flamel in Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. It's not exactly recent."

The Quidditch game was won by Gryffindor though Snape was refereeing. It helped with Harry catching the Snitch five minutes into the game. They spent the time after the game with Hagrid.

"So, besides Fluffy," Hermione asked after they told Hagrid what they knew. "Who ELSE is guarding the stone?"

"I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh." Hagrid said. "he borrowed Fluffy from me…Sprout…Flitwick…McGonagall...Quirrell…Dumbledore himself…and Snape."

"Snape?" the kids questioned.

"And you're the ONLY one who knows how to get past Fluffy?" Harry questioned "and you wouldn't tell anyone? Not even teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid said briefly forgetting a recent event.

"Can we open a window?" Ron asked. "I'm boiling."

"Can't Ron. Sorry" Hagrid said glancing at the fire.

Harry looked and saw a huge black egg.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Hagrid brought the egg over.

"That's a…" Ron started but then the egg moved.

It then cracked and something that looked like a crumpled black umbrella.

It sneezed and a couple of sparks flew from its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked as he reached out to pet it.

The baby dragon snapped.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy." Hagrid said. "'ello Norbert."

Harry watched with a confused expression. Both of his parents had warned him about Hagrid, but that still didn't stop his reaction to Hagrid treating a fire breathing dragon like a kitten.

Harry heard Hermione gulp and looked at her. She was looking at the house. He suddenly realized what was wrong. The house was wooden.

"Uh oh." Ron said. "We stayed longer than we wanted to."

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked.

The trio turned and saw a blond run for the school.

Malfoy

"Do you think Malfoy saw the dragon?" Hermione asked as they ran to the castle.

They stopped when they saw McGonagall and Malfoy. The Slytherin looked smug.

0000

"It's one in the morning." McGonagall said "Explain yourselves."

"We were talking to Hagrid and we lost track of time." Harry explained. "Talking about stories from the past and all."

"Someone should REALLY get Hagrid a clock for his mantle." Hermione pointed out.

"Since it was only a matter of lost track of time, though you should have been more observant," she said. "I will take away 60 points from Gryffindor and 20 from Slytherin and the four of you will have detention."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said as if ashamed. Ron had to be nudged not to exclaim out of horror the number of points taken away.

"WHAT?!" Malfoy demanded wanting to know why HE was being punished

"Even though your actions were moral, you were STILL up past hours."

It was all Harry could do to keep from smirking.

The night of the detention came.

"I'm not going into that forest." Malfoy declared.

"Yeh are if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said still upset over the fact that his baby was sent to Romania.

"What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." The giant said.

He led them to the edge of the forest where there was a pool of silver…something.

"That's unicorn blood." Hagrid explained. "There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked quietly

However, Malfoy had another question.

"What if whatever hurts the unicorn find us first?"

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path."

After they split up (Ron and Hermione with Hagrid and Harry and Malfoy with Fang).

Harry and Malfoy stopped dead in their tracks. There was a dead unicorn on the ground and something in a black coat was drinking from the wound.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Malfoy screamed and ran with Fang.

Harry's scar started burning. He couldn't move because of fear and pain. The creature started to move towards. Harry managed to back away, but tripped on a tree root.

Suddenly, something jumped over him and charged at the creature causing it to glide away. Harry's savior turned to him. It was a man with the body of a horse.

A centaur.

"Are you alright?" the centaur asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry said. "What was that?"

"You'd best get back to Hagrid." The centaur said eyeing the scar. "The forest is not safe. Especially now that He's seen you."

"Who?" Harry asked

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for, Harry Potter?"

"No." Harry answered. "I just know that it's a crime against nature."

"The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who would be so desperate?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't death be better?"

"It is." The centaur confirmed. "Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else….something that will bring you back to full strength and power… something that would mean you can never die."

"The stone." Harry whispered.

The words of his father came back to him.

"_He's still out there. Weak, tired, and alone."_

"That was…" Harry started.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned and saw his friends and enemy.

"Hello Firenze." Hagrid said. "I see you've met Harry."

"Harry Potter." The centaur said. "This is where I leave you. You're safe…for now."

The centaur galloped away.

Aren't you going to write to your parents?" Hermione asked when they were in the common room.

"Hell no!" Harry said. "They'll just pull me out."

"but you're safe here." Hermione said. "Everyone says Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort…"

"Stop saying his name!" Ron interrupted covering his ears.

"was ever afraid of." Hermione continued. "With Dumbledore around, you can't be touched."

0000

Exams snuck up on everyone. Harry wrote to his parents but neglected to tell them about Voldemort.

After the exams, the trio was sitting by the lake talking about the stone.

"Does anyone else find it strange?" Harry asked. "Dad told me that Hagrid said he'd always wanted a dragon. And then someone just HAPPENS to have one? Ron, you said it was against the law right?"

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"And it was a complete stranger." Hermione remembered.

The trio suddenly got up and ran to Hagrid's hut.

"Hullo." Hagrid said. "Finished your exams?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "Hagrid? That man who gave you Norbert…what did he look like?"

"Dunno." Hagrid said. "He wouldn' take his cloak off."

The trio exchanged stunned faces.

"It's not that unusual." Hagrid said

"Did you talk?" Harry asked. "Mention Hogwarts?"

"Mighta come up." Hagrid said. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon and told him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet. So I told him, Fluffy's a piece ' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight of ter sleep…I shouldn'ta told yeh that."

"See ya!" they chorused.

When they got inside the castle,

"Where's Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked.

"Dad said something about a gargoyle." Harry said.

"What are you three doing inside?"

They turned and saw McGonagall carrying some books.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Classified information." Harry answered.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's GONE!?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Mr. Weasley, he has many demands on his time…"

"But it's important!" Hermione told her.

"More important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

The books tumbled out of her hands

"How…?"

"the point is I know." Harry said. "And I also know that someone's going to try and steal the stone."

"I don't know how you found out about the stone," McGonagall said. "But rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. Now, I suggest you go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

"Yes Ma'am." They said knowing what they must do.

They'd have go get past Fluffy before Snape did…tonight.

0000

That night,

The trio was under the invisibility cloak and snuck out of the dormitory after having a run-in with Neville. When they got to Fluffy's room…

"We're too late." Hermione whispered when they saw the harp playing by itself.

"Let's go." Harry said.

The trio moved the giant paw off the trap door.

"I'll go in first." Harry instructed "If anything happens get out….Does it seem…quiet?"

"The harp." Hermione said. "It's stopped playing."

Suddenly, something wet dropped onto Ron.

"UGH!"

The trio looked up and saw a very much awake Fluffy. They all jumped down the trapdoor and landed on something soft.

Suddenly, the plant started wrapping itself around them.

"Relax." Hermione said. "This is Devil's Snare. If you fight it, it'll only kill you faster."

"That's comforting." Harry said sarcastically.

"Now I can relax." Ron added with the same about of sarcasm while fighting the plant.

She rolled her eyes and sunk under.

"HERMIONE!"

"Just relax! Trust me!" her voice called.

Seeing how Hermione had never let him down before, Harry relaxed and dropped to a lower level.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice called.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Harry asked as Ron screamed, "HELP!"

"Devil Snare likes dark and damp…" Hermione said thinking.

"So light a fire."

"But there's no wood." She groaned.

Harry pulled out his wand.

"LUMOS!" he shouted grateful that his dad taught him that spell.

Ron fell down at their feet

"Good thing we didn't panic." Ron said calmly. "Let's go."

After being chased by keys, walking around a knocked out troll, played chess (with Ron getting knocked out), Harry and Hermione found themselves surrounded by flames.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly are all different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Logic." They chorused.

They looked over the riddle and the bottles. Never had Harry been so grateful to his mother.

Once they got it figured out, Harry handed Hermione the bottle that would send her back and he held the very tiny bottle that would send him forward.

"Get out of here." Harry instructed. "Get Ron to the Hospital Wing with those brooms. Then use Hedwig to owl Dumbledore and my parents."

"Be careful." She said

They drank the potions and went their separate ways.

When Harry got to the next room, he saw a mirror and a man standing in front of it. It wasn't Snape.

It was Quirrell.

"You?" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled.

"Me." He said. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But…Snape…"

"Severus? Yes, he does seem like the type doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me…the jinx!"

"No. I tried to kill you. Miss. Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape. She broke my eye contacted with you. A few more seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell told Harry.

Ropes sprang out of thin air binding Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter." Quirrell told him. "Scurrying around the school Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls…you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off…and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even managed to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

"I saw you and Snape in the forest…" Harry blurted out.

"Yes. He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me…as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell stopped from going around the mirror and stared into it.

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." He told the man.

"Oh he does," Quirrell told him. "Heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing…I thought Snape was threatening you…"

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions…he is a great wizards and I am weak…"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go. I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell suddenly shivered. "He

does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell then cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry made an attempt to get himself in front of the glass, tripping as he went.

"What does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked "How does it work? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy…Use the boy…" a voice came from Quirrell.

"Yes…Potter…come here." Quirrell said to Harry.

He clapped his hands and the ropes fell off Harry. He slowly got up.

"Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him. He saw himself. Suddenly, his reflection smiled, pulled a small red stone from its pocket, and winked. The reflection then put the stone back in the pocket and Harry felt a weight in his pants.

Somehow, he had gotten the stone

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry said. "I…I've won the house cup

for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way."

Harry moved aside and started to walk away.

"He lies…He lies…" the same voice said.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. Harry got a horrible feeling in his

stomach.

When the turban came off

What should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was chalk white

with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

Harry tried to step back, but couldn't.

"See what I have become?" it continued. "mere shadow and vapor…I have form only

when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into

their heads and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw

faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will

be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me the Stone in your

pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" both Harry. He tried not to tell the man that his parents were alive. Voldemort probably thought that his 'parents' that he kept referring to were foster

The face was smiling.

"How touching…I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yelled as he ran for the door.

"SEIZE HIM!" the face cried out.

Quirrell's hand closed on Harry's wrist and there was nothing she could do. All of a sudden, Quirrell let him go. Harry saw that Quirrell's hands were blistering.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" the face shrieked again.

Quirrell lunged and knocked Harry off his feet. Then, Quirrell howled in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him…my hands…my hands!"

Harry saw that Quirrell's hands were burned, raw, and red.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" the face screeched.

As Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, Harry reached up and grabbed

Quirrell's face

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell screamed, his face blistering.

Harry jumped up and caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tightly as possible. It

seemed Quirrell could not touch Harry without feeling pain.

The face kept on screaming, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Quirrell wrenched his arm from Harry's grasped. Harry heard someone call his name, but the pain was preventing him from seeing clearing. He felt someone pull Quirrell off of him and another person stop him from collapsing.

"Harry!" the voice of his mother came before all went black and silent.

0000

When Harry woke up, he saw something red. Suddenly, his eyesight became clear as his glasses were slid onto him. Harry paled.

He was in the hospital wing…and his mother was sitting right there in front of him.

"How are you feeling Love?" she asked gently.

"A little scared about how you're going to react." Harry answered truthfully

"Two weeks." She told him.

Harry nodded in understanding. He was grounded.

"I'm going easy on you," she added. "Because you just stopped Voldemort from returning and uncovered a spy."

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked.

"He had to go out of the country for a week." Lily said.

"Ah You're awake."

The two turned and saw Dumbledore. As Harry turned, he saw a huge stack of what looked to be half of a candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers." Dumbledore explained. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows."

"You can't keep a secret in this place." Lily confirmed. "I'm amazed nobody knew I started dating James back in sixth year. Let alone no one found out about the Marauders."

"Even though I do have my suspicions," Dumbledore said. "Tiger."

Lily blushed.

"Anyways," Dumbledore continued. "I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"Sounds like something James or Sirius would do." Lily added.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Three long days." Lily answered. "Ron and Hermione will be pleased to know you're awake. We've all been worried."

"The Stone?" Harry asked

"Quirrell didn't get it." Lily confirmed. "Dumbledore managed to pull him off of you."

"it was you?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"I feared we might be too late." Dumbledore said.

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer…"

"Not the Stone." Lily said. "You. The effort nearly killed you. I was afraid we'd lost you."

She then pulled Harry into a hug which he returned.

"As for the stone," Dumbledore added, "It's been destroyed."

The Potters pulled out of the hug.

"But…Flamel…?" Harry asked

"Ah. You know about Nicolas. You did do things properly. Well, we had a chat and we agree that it's all for the best."

"But, won't he and his wife die?" Lily asked.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order." Dumbledore said. "But they will die. But don't be upset. To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"J.M. Barrie said something like that." Lily said softly

"The Stone was really not such a wonderful thing." Dumbledore added. "As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose about all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worse for them."

"Sir?" Lily asked. "Can Voldemort still come back with the Stone gone?"

"Yes Lily." Dumbledore said. "Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die. But there are other ways. It will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle."

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"You have your mother to thank for that." Dumbledore said. "She told me everything."

"How did I…?" Lily asked.

"You took the curse to save Harry." Dumbledore told her. "If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it's love."

"And Dad's cloak?" Harry asked. "Do you know who sent it? Mum and Dad wouldn't say."

"Your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought that you might like it. Useful thing…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens when he was here."

"And…Quirrell and Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry"

"Him." Harry said. "Quirrell said that Snape hates me because he hates my father. But then…why did Snape save my life?"

"They did rather detest each other." Dumbledore confirmed what James and Lily had already confirmed. "Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"Really?" Lily asked. She had no clue.

"Yes. Funny the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt…I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that it would make him and your father even."

"James would be pleased." Lily said now knowing

"How did I get the Stone from the mirror?"

"That is one of my more brilliant ideas." Dumbledore said. "And between us three, that's saying something. You see, only one who wants to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. Otherwise, they'd just see themselves using it. My brain surprises me. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them. But I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped one that he had carefully picked out in his mouth.

"Alas. Earwax."

After Dumbledore left,

You guys were right." Harry told his mother. "He IS something else.."

"And I wouldn't have him any other way." Lily admitted. "Your father thinks Dumbledore's the best thing that's ever happened to this school since the village was opened to the students third year and up."

0000

At the feast,

The Great Hall was decked in green and silver. Slytherin had won the House Cup.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding. But before we do that, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last-minute points to dish out.

"Ronald Weasley…fro the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors cheered.

"Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

More cheers.

"Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage. Sixty points."

It sounded as if Hagrid let out a dragon the roar from Gryffindor was so loud. They were tied for first with Slytherin.

"There are all kinds of courage." Dumbledore continued. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. 10 points…to Neville Longbottom."

The people in Hogsmeade thought a Weasley prank had gone horrible with the explosion caused by the cheers by the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Slytherin had FINALLY lost the House Cup.

As everyone congratulated Neville, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the snakes in the decorations turned into lions, the green turned to scarlet and the silver became gold

The next day, notes were handed out to the students warning them not to use magic.

At the train station in London, Harry looked around. He saw the parents of his new acquaintances greet their kids. He beamed when he saw his parents talking to Hermione's parents and Ron's mother and sister.

Ginny Weasley turned to the trio and waved at her brother.

"Hey!" Ron greeted as his sister hugged him

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ron said. "Mum, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"I figured." She said. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

"Thank you for the sweater Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Think nothing of it Dear." She said. "I was just inviting your family over during the holidays."

"Can we?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Lily said. "After your two weeks are up."

The families went their separate ways. Hermione was going on holiday to France with her family.

"What did you do to get grounded before you even come home?" James asked with a laugh

"You didn't tell him?" Harry asked his mother.

"I was going to let you have that honor." She said.

Harry launched into the story of his first year.

When he finished,

"ONLY two weeks?" James asked his wife.

"I took into account the situation." She explained.

Harry realized that he was in for one hell of a summer.

To be continued….

Next time,

Weird things are happening at Hogwarts. Muggleborns are being attacked. And what's this about a Chamber of Secrets? And what's going on with Ginny?


	3. Year 2

Year 2:

Harry Potter had gone to his father for homework help. He went back into his room wondering why he hadn't heard from his friends. Hermione had gone straight from France to Ron's place. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. There was something bouncing on Harry's bed. The creature turned.

"Harry Potter!" the creature said. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…Such an honor it is…"

"Thank you." Harry said "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"Oh." Harry said trying to think of the house-elves his father told him about. "Is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Oh yes, sir," Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Harry offered.

Harry was shocked to see that the elf responded by sobbing his little heart out.

The noise brought James and Lily up. They opened the door to see a house-elf standing before Harry sobbing.

"I just asked him to have a seat." Harry explained to his parents before turning to the elf. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

"Offend Dobby!" the elf choked. "Dobby has NEVER been asked to sit down by a wizard…like an equal…"

"You can't have met many decent wizards then." Lily said.

"No. I haven't." Dobby said before getting a horrified look on his face. Then, he jumped on the desk, grabbed the desk lamp, and started hitting himself over the head saying "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dad?" Harry asked horrified at the spectacle

"He just spoke ill of the family he serves." James said as Lily went to go save the elf from a head injury "Something tells me Dobby isn't suppose to be here. Am I right Dobby?"

"Harry Potter's father is correct, sir." Dobby said swaying a little. "Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this."

"Won't your family know if you did that?" Lily asked.

"Dobby doubts is, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something. They lets Dobby get on with it. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"

"How horrible!" Lily exclaimed.

"Not all wizards treat house-elves the way my family does." James informed them

"Why don't you just run?" Harry suggested.

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lily asked her husband causing the elf to have another fit of the sobs.

"It's up to the family." James said. "Now the question is, why are you here?"

Dobby calmed down.

"Dobby heard tales, that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry nodded

"Ah Sir. Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" James asked a little skeptically after a few minutes of silence.

"There is a plot, James Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then started banging his head against the wall.

"Does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" James asked as he stopped the elf by kneeling and taking the elf by the shoulders

"Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir." Dobby said with his eyes wide as if giving him a hint.

"A brother of his?" James asked.

Head shook.

"This has something to do with him BEFORE he took on the title Lord You-Know-What?"

A head nod.

James sighed.

"If only Dad was still around. He'd know."

"What all do you know?" Harry asked.

"Just Dad was a year younger than Vold…You-Know-Who." James said motioning that he was only using the 'YKW' for the elf. "And they hated each other. Worse than me and Snape."

"Maybe McGonagall might know. Or Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

"We'll see." James said. "I didn't want to do this so soon, but…I think I should go back to the manor for clues. Dobby? Why did you come here and not to Dumbledore?"

The elf bowed his head

"There are powers Dumbledore doesn't…powers no decent wizard…"

The elf started banging his head on the desk.

"Harry?" James asked. "Do you WANT to go back to Hogwarts if it was your choice?"

"Of course!" Harry said. "My friends are there."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

The three Potters turned to the elf.

"And how would you know?" James asked sternly as if he's seen someone talk sternly to an elf before.

"Potters mustn't be angry with Dobby." The elf said shuffling his feet. "Dobby did it for the best…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"

Harry tried to lunge, but was stopped by his father.

"Dobby." Lily said. "Hand them over. We'll talk to Harry about your warning and make a decision."

Dobby handed over the letters.

"Thank you." She said. "And thank you for your warning."

CRACK

The elf was gone.

"I think we should have a family meeting." Lily told the two men in her life.

0000

Around the kitchen table.

"Harry," Lily said. "Are you SURE you want to go back?"

"We don't even know what the threat is." James said. "Here's what I propose. Harry will return to school as plan. But be EXTRA careful. Write to us telling EVERYTHING. In the meantime, I will go back to the place where I grew up and see if I can't find anything on Voldemort in my father's school stuff. Harry, you try to get some of the older teachers to tell stories of your grandfather. Best go with McGonagall or Hagrid. Also, ask Neville Longbottom to get some stories from his grandmother. And then when things get really out of hand, you are to come STRAIGHT HOME."

"That sounds good." Lily said.

"Fine." Harry said going through his letters. "My Hogwarts letter!"

"Let's see." Lily said. She scanned the list.

"How in the world?" she asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Seven books written by Lockhart."

"That kid always trying to take credit for the Marauders?" James asked.

"Maybe he took up writing biographies." Lily suggested.

"Or maybe he's taking credit." James said. "Well, Let's go get your school supplies."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Floo powder." James answered. "Just got connected last month."

After the intro,

"Diagonalley!" Harry said quickly.

He vanished. The Potter's exchanged nervous glances. He had said it too fast.

0000

When Harry fell out of the fireplace, he knew that he wasn't in the right spot. Suddenly, he heard the door to the shop open. That was when he saw Draco Malfoy and a man who could be none other than Malfoy's father.

"Touch nothing, Draco." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom,"

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Malfoy complained looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Potter got a Nimbus 2000 last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous….famous because a bunch of people can't tell if someone's dead or not….everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broom."

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already." Malfoy said. "And I would remind you that it not…prudent…to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord vanish…ah, Mr. Borgin."

Harry watched as Malfoy Sr. made a transaction as Malfoy Jr. complained about Hermione.

"Come Draco." Malfoy Sr. said.

The two blonds left.

"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor."

Harry managed to get out of the dark alley by way of Hagrid. He found his parents looking for him while he was telling Hagrid about why he hadn't responded

"Are you okay?" Lily asked frantically. "Thank you for finding him Hagrid."

"I found 'im in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn?" James repeated. "Double that thanks and I'm buying you a drink, Hagrid."

"It's good to see yer too." Hagrid said to James. "And as much as I'd like a drink, I've go Flesh-Eatin' Slugs in the cabbages."

James laughed. "Sirius was scared of those. Until we faced a boggart together. I was scared of beheadings. The boggart turned into half a slug."

After the Potters and Hagrid went their separate ways, Harry went to the bookstore.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M

James looked at his watch. It was 2:30.

"Well, let's do this." James said.

They walked in and started looking for the necessary books. Harry saw a man with wavy blond hair and blue eyes wearing robes that matched his eyes. The man was posing for pictures.

"Okay." Lily whispered. "He's obviously hadn't used the spell I gave him to drive away pixies. Just ignore him."

"This if for the Daily Prophet." A photographer moving a redhead aside.

"Ron?" Harry asked trying to get a closer look. He ended up bumping into a redheaded girl who dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry." Harry apologized to the girl as they both got down to the ground and picked up the scattered books. Harry looked at the girl and recognized her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry." She whispered with a blush

"I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then." Harry said to her seeing the 1st year Transfiguration book.

She nodded.

"W-why haven't you been responding to Ron's letters?" she asked.

"I didn't get them until this morning." Harry said. "I guess Dobby also stopped the letters that were going as well. So? Are you excited about…"

"It can't be.… Harry Potter."

"I'll see you later." Harry said trying to make a run for it but found himself in front of a camera with Lockhart's arm around him.

Harry saw his parents watching them with grins on their faces. He assumed they were either thinking 'better him than us' or 'he just can't blend in even when he tries.' Or maybe they saw him talking with Ginny. James had made it quite clear that Potters went for redheads.

Harry looked around and saw the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. He mouthed very noticeably, 'get me out of here.'

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lockhart said. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry stepped into Florurish and Blotts today, hoe only wanted to by my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge."

"Thanks." Harry said. "But I only came in here for scho…"

"He has no idea," Lockhart continued ignoring Harry. "That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry was presented with all of Lockhart's works during the applauded and then he was free to go.

"You lot couldn't set fire to something or scream 'look there's Merlin'?" He questioned his so-called friends as he tipped his books into Ginny's cauldron. "Take them, I can buy my own."

"Ginny was just telling us you didn't get our letters." Hermione said. "What happe…"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" a familiar voice sneered

Everyone groaned. It was Malfoy.

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny said glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Well, she IS a friend." Harry said. "But I'm still a little young to start dating."

"C'mon children." A new male voice came. "It's getting crowd…ed."

"Well, well, well, Weasley Sr."

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Lucius said "All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He then pulled out a battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than his children.

"We have a VERY different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucy." A new voice came

Everyone turned and saw James Potter giving Mr. Malfoy a glare he usually reserved for Snape.

"Indeed." Malfoy said looking over James' shoulder and seeing Lily talking to the Grangers. "Associating with muggles. And I thought your families could sink no lower."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you?" James challenge.

Malfoy slipped the book back into the cauldron. He then turned to Arthur. "I'll see you at work."

"See you at school." Malfoy said to Harry.

The two older men glared at the Malfoys as they left.

"I'm proud of you James."

Everyone turned to see Lily.

"You managed to hold in your temper." She explained.

"Yeah." James said. "Just put up some wards in the garage when we get home. Because I will be letting loose my anger."

0000

September 1st,

Harry and Ron ran for the barrier and,

CRASH

"What in blazin' d'you think you're doing?" a guard asked.

"Lost control of the trolley." Harry said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "But we're going to miss the train."

Sure enough, it had just turned eleven.

"It's gone." Harry whispered as he leaned on the firm barrier. "How will our parents get out?"

"I don't know." Ron said. "Hey. Maybe we can fly to Hogwarts? In my Dad's car."

"Oh yes." Harry said sarcastically. "And how do you think our MOTHERS will react?"

The look on Ron's face gave away the answer.

Suddenly, there were pops and James, Molly, Arthur, and Lily appeared looking frantic.

"Ron/Harry?" the parents asked.

"The barrier sealed itself." Harry told them.

The adults looked at each other.

"Don't worry." Arthur said. "There are other ways to school."

"I'm a little weary about the floo." Harry said. "What's to keep whatever happened to the barrier from messing with the floo network?"

"And you know we can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds." Lily added.

Arthur had a look in his eye

"Don't you DARE!" Molly said.

"I think a portkey should do the trick." James said.

"Takes too long." Arthur said.

"Knight bus?" Lily suggested

"That seems to be the best." Molly said.

They went up and James held out his wand. Nothing happened. He tried again, a sign appeared.

KNIGHT BUS TEMPORARLY OUT OF ORDER

"I guess they'll have to be driven." Molly groaned.

"But it'll take twice as long as the train." Lily argued.

"Not in this baby." Arthur said putting his hand on the hood of a teal Ford.

"That thing can go as fast as the train?" James asked.

"Sirius gave me the idea." Arthur hinted.

"You didn't!" James exclaimed. "You of all wizards…"

"As long as it wasn't intentional or in the case of emergencies" Arthur said.

"Sneaky Arthur." James said. "was it done…"

As the men talked, Lily turned to Molly.

"What are they talking about?"

"The car flies." Molly groaned.

"Please tell me you mean that in the figurative sense." Lily begged.

Molly shook her head.

"Literally."

"Wicked!" the kids exclaimed.

0000

The next thing the families knew, they were in an invisible car. They had decided that James would drive the boys while Arthur, Molly, and Lily apparated home and contacted Dumbledore to let them know what was going on.

"Uh oh." James said as he prepared to land.

"What do you MEAN 'uh oh'?" Ron asked

The car started loosing speed and started to wobble.

Then there was a loud clunk, splutter, and the engine died.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry yelled seeing that they were heading for a large willow.

CRUNCH

"Is everyone okay?" James demanded after the impact settled.

"yeah." Harry said.

"My wand." Ron whimpered.

Ron's wand had snapped in two.

"We'll get you a new one." James promised. "After all, I think I knew what's going on and since this whole mess is probably to prevent Harry from returning, I feel a tad responsi…Uh oh."

"Why did you say 'uh oh' again?" Harry asked

"I know this tree." James whimpered

BANG

"Whoa!"

"Of all the trees," James groaned. "The Whomping Willow!"

THUD

The tree was hitting the car.

"Appropriate name." Ron said.

The car was knocked out of the tree. Then the car started back up

"Reverse!" Harry yelled

The Potter patron put the car in reverse and drove backwards just as the tree leaned forward.

Once they were out of reach, all three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done." James told the car.

However, the car's doors and trunk opened spitting everyone and everything out. Then it drove off into the forest.

"Oh no." Ron groaned.

"Don't worry. With Ron's wand, I'll throw in a new car." James said.

"of all the trees!" Ron sighed. "We just HAD to crash into the one that hits back."

"Dad?" Harry asked.

James was looking at the tree with tears threatening to fall.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Memories."

"I don't believe it." Ron said looking in his pocket. "Scabbers is STILL sleeping!"

"Let him sleep." James said not knowing who Scabbers was "Let's get you two inside."

0000

They got inside to see that the sorting was going on.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he's ill." Ron suggested

"Maybe he left." Harry suggested.

"Or maybe he's been sacked!"

"Or maybe he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Everyone turned to behind the boys and saw Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore knows that answer." James said with a glare much like the one he gave Malfoy. "And it's his concern, not yours."

Snape led the trio to his office.

"Stay here." He said.

"Dad. Don't." Harry warned seeing the look in James' eyes as he observed the office.

A few minutes later, Snape arrived with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Potter and the Weasleys told me that you would be arriving in a different manner." Dumbledore said. "I have the Ministry looking into why the barrier sealed itself early."

"Thank you." James said. "Did Lily tell you about…the visitor?"

"She did." Dumbledore said. "I have the teachers on alert. I would help if we knew WHAT the threat was. Now, would either of you gentlemen care to explain the damages done to the Whomping Willow?"

"Car stalled." James said

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. "What would you suggest?"

"It's not the boys' fault." She said. "And there was no news that they had been seen."

"And the flying car?" Snape asked.

"Arthur never intended to fly it and it was an emergency." James defended. "The Knight bus was out of Order, the kids can't apparate, chances were the floo system would be faulty and after last time Harry was in it, I'm not sure I trust him alone with it, and portkeys take too long"

A few minutes later,

"I can't believe we got off." Ron whispered to Harry when they got to the Fat Lady.

"THERE you are!" a familiar female voice said. "Where have you two been? The most ridiculous rumors…someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car.

"Hello Hermione." The boys greeted.

"We're not expelled." Ron said.

"And WE didn't crash." Harry said. "Dad did."

Harry and Ron walked into the common room to receive a hero's welcome

0000

The next morning went downhill. First, Hermione was still miffed about their entrance. Then Lockhart spotted Harry and thought that Harry had been the one to fly and the and that he did it for publicity.

The Mandrake lesson went a little bit better. It was with the Hufflepuffs.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." The Hufflepuff who was put in the same group as the trio said. "I know who you are. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" Just said. Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and – zap – just fantastic"

Harry didn't quite like the idea of cursing a werewolf. His father had planted in his head that werewolves were only people with a furry little problem. It's not their fault they're what they are.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family."

"Eton?" Hermione asked. "I was almost sent there. On scholarship."

At lunch, Harry was eating when he saw a first year clutching a Muggle camera.

"All right, Harry." the first year with mousy-brown hair asked. "I'm…I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think…would it be all right if…can I have a picture?"

"A picture?" Harry repeated.

"So I can prove I've met you. I know all about you. Everyone's told me about how You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything. And that everyone believed that you've been dead until you got here. And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move. It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you…"

Colin would have gone on but Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe some other time Colin." Harry said. "But not right now, I've got to get ready for class. Maybe tonight."

"Okay." Colin said beaming and left.

"I don't get it." Harry said. "If I'm so famous…then why aren't my parents famous."

"They are." Ron said. "Just, from the tests done…hold on, I just realized something."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The bodies" Ron said.

"Dad was a master at Transfiguration." Harry said. "You were saying?"

"The test showed that you were the last person cursed in that house." Ron said. "So, automatic assumption was that something happened when you were it, and it backfired. But the effort killed you."

"But why was I given the scar and not my parents?" Harry asked. "I took the same potion they did."

"Maybe it has something to do with your mother's sacrifice." Hermione suggested.

In DADA,

"Me." Lockhart said. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and 5 time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her. I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in."

He handed out the tests.

"You have thirty minutes. Begin."

Harry looked at his paper. His mouth dropped.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

Harry looked down the list of questions until he got to the last one.

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Harry couldn't believe it. All 54 questions were about the teacher. And Lily and Snape called James arrogant. So, Harry just B.S-ed his way. He took a look at Lockhart

_1. Blue_

_2. Rid the world of evil_

_3. Become a teacher._

Harry wrote down random answers

_54. _

Harry paused. He recalled that his parents said that Lockhart was a year younger than them.

_April 7, 1961. Fire whiskey_

"Times up." Lockhart said.

A few minutes later,

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And I clearly stated in Chapter 12 of Wanderings with Werewolves that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples… though Mr. Potter was correct in assuming the bottle of Fire Whiskey which is my second choice. And he did get the year right on my birthday."

Harry was taken aback by the firewhiskey answer. He had only guessed.

"And he and Miss. Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil. Though only Miss. Granger remembered that the other half is to market my own range of hair-care products."

"You actually READ the books?" Ron whispered.

"Hell no…not all the way through after the Werewolf book which I read first." Harry whispered back. "I only guessed."

"Now, to business." Lockhart said

He lifted up a large covered cage.

"Be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

He put his hand on the cover.

"I must ask you not to scream," he continued in a low voice. "It might…provoke them!"

He removed the covers.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus Finnigan asked

"Right then." Lockhart said. "Let's see what you make of them!"

Then he did the stupidest thing. He let all 130 pixies loose thus creating pandemonium.

"Peskipiksi Petsternomi!" he said

The pixies seized the wand and threw it out the window. Harry wondered if that was the spell his mother mentioned back at the bookstore.

"Well," he said to the remaining four (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville who was hanging on the chandelier) "I'll ask you to just nip the rest of them back in their cage."

He then ran into his safe office

"We'll handle it." Harry said to Ron who was eyeing his broken wand. "Hermione?"

"IMMOBULUS!" they chorused.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked from above

0000

The next day,

_Dear Harry,_

_Your mother can't stop laughing. That was the spell she gave him. It's actually just saying 'Pesky Pixie Pester No Me' I can't believe that git fell for it._

_On the threat front, I've discovered that your grandfather's rival was a boy named Tom Riddle. He was a year older than your grandfather and Head Boy during his time. Your grandfather also witnessed him blaming Hagrid for a series of attacks due to the opening of a room called the Chamber of Secrets. However, your grandfather didn't think it was Hagrid. In fact, your grandfather is the reason why Hagrid's gamekeeper. He managed to convince the Headmaster at the time, Professor Dippet, to put him on as gamekeeper. _

_Not much is known about the Chamber. See what you can find. I see what I can_

_Love,_

_Dad._

Harry folded up his the letter and pocketed it before walking off to Quidditch practice.

Harry sighed while on his broomstick. Colin was taking pictures and annoying the heck out of the team

"Why is that first year taking pictures?" Wood asked. "I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor." Harry confirmed.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver." Fred said.

"Because they're here in person." George said pointing.

"I don't believe this." Wood said. "I book the field for today."

He then walked up to the Slytherin team. By the time Harry got off his broom and joined the furious captain, Wood was saying,

"You've got a new Seeker? Where?"

Draco Malfoy stepped forth.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Flint said. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

They held out seven brand new Nimbus 2001's.

"Oh look, a field invasion." Flint said.

Ron and Hermione were coming up to see what was happening

After Draco bragged about his broom,

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to BUY their way in." Hermione said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

An uproar occurred at the last word. Harry had no clue what was going on. He just knew that Ron was hit by his own curse.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

Ron looked as if he was going to be sick. He open his mouth and a large slug came out.

"C'mon." Harry said. "Let's get you to Hagrid's. It's closest."

On the way, something clicked. His father always spoke of a word Lily had been called, but never dared say it. Harry had a feeling that 'mudblood' had been the word.

A few minutes later,

"Better out than in." Hagrid said once the situation had been explained. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Do you have a quill and parchment? I promised my parents new on if anything happens."

"Sure!" Hagrid said. "Now, who was Ron tryin' to curse."

"Malfoy called me something…it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."

"Malfoy called her 'Mudblood'" Ron said before puking up more slugs as Harry wrote.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Well, you asked for news if anything happened. _

_We were at Quidditch practice today. Wood had the field booked. However, the Slytherins came with an injunction from Snape so they can train their new Seeker: Malfoy. He got on the team by buying the entire team Nimbus 2001s. Hermione made a comment about how Gryffindors got on the team out of talent. Malfoy said that no one asked for her opinion and then called her a name causing Ron to attempt to curse him, but only cursing himself. Now he's puking slugs._

_I think I now know the word Mum was called in school. It was 'Mudblood' wasn't it? Ron's explaining what it means. _

His thoughts were interrupted with a "Harry. Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got on?"

"I'm not giving out signed photos!" Harry said hotly before turning back to his letter.

_Lockhart's also saying I'm giving out signed photos. Only thing I'm signing will be a petition to get Lockhart and/or Snape sacked._

"I'm on'y jokin'" Hagrid said with a laugh. "I knew yeh hadn't really."

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "What can you tell me of my grandfather?"

"Charles?" Hagrid asked before racking his brain and smiling fondly at the memories. "He was three years older than me. But a good friend. He started goin' out with yeh grandmother his seventh year. She was Professor McGonagall's best friend. Charles knew I didn't…he knew I was innocent of the reason I was expelled."

"Why WERE you expelled?" Ron asked.

"I don't like ter talk about it." Hagrid said.

"Who was his rival?" Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle." Hagrid answer. "Yer grandfather thought he was the culprit, but couldn' find the proof. Between Charles and Dumbledore, I got on as gamekeeper."

0000

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the dorm after dinner. Harry stopped at the sound of a voice

"_come…come to me…Let me rip you…let me tear you…Let me kill you…"_

"Harry?"

His friends were looking at him.

"Did you hear something?" Harry asked.

They shook their heads worriedly.

"Must've just been my conscious." Harry said. "Potions essay."

Halloween came and the Gryffindors were walking back to the tower.

"…_rip…tear…kill"_

Harry stopped and listened. He heard movement.

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Shh." Harry said. "Do you guys hear…movement?"

Silence from all Gryffindors

"Yeah." Fred and George said. "There's movement in the walls".

"_soo hungry…for so long." _

Harry ran after the voice. The others followed.

"…_kill…time to kill…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_

When they got to the destination, Harry stopped causing a few Gryffindors to bump into the others and some tripping. There was writing on the wall. In blood

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"Someone go get a professor, NOW!" Harry said.

Percy ran to go get the nearest professor as everyone gapped at the petrified Mrs. Norris.

A few seconds later, McGonagall appeared with Percy. She read the writing.

"Everyone. Get to your dormitories immediately." She said.

At breakfast three days later,

Hedwig came swooping in. Harry grabbed the letter and tore it open

_Dear Harry,_

_I had to fight your mother. She wanted you home immediately after the last letter, but I told her to wait. _

_This isn't good. Your grandfather was at school when it opened fifty years ago. Last time, a muggleborn died. She had been an acquaintance of your grandmother. Her name was Myrtle. She haunts the girls bathroom now (don't ask). In fact, your grandfather suspected it was Tom Riddle who opened the Chamber last time._

_As for those voices, I'm not certain, so don't quote me on this, but I think that when Voldemort attacked, he might have slipped some of his powers to you. You MAY be a parselmouth. Don't tell ANYBODY unless you feel absolute trust. Try not to get near any snakes (and I mean the real ones, not Slytherins). If I'm right about you being a parselmouth, then now will NOT be a good time to reveal it. You would probably be deemed "Heir of Slytherin"_

_The Chamber of Secrets was built around the same time Hogwarts was. As you know, the school was founded by two wizards and two witches: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw got along well, but Slytherin thought that only 'pureblood' should be admitted in. After a fight with his fellow founders, Slytherin left, but vowed that the school will be purged of those 'unworthy' to study magic. The legend goes that Slytherin put some sort of monster in the Chamber. A monster that only he and his heirs could control. I'm not sure, but I personally think it's a basilisk. That's why your mother doesn't want you to stay. If a basilisk is loose, then Hogwarts is no longer safe. Especially for the muggleborns._

_Harry. Be EXTREMELY careful. Keep your ears open before rounding any corners, and above all, do NOT go looking for the basilisk. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S. Please don't ever write the M-word again_

Harry showed the letter to his friends.

"Now what?" Hermione asked as Ron's eyes bulged at the third paragraph.

"I think we should find out what's going on." Harry said. "Because from what we've gotten from the elf, this has something to do with Voldemort before he went all mass murderer."

"Maybe Malfoy might know something." Hermione said. "After all, once word got out, he said 'you'll be next,'…you know"

"But how can we be sure?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we can interrogate him." Hermione suggested.

"Oh yeah." Ron said snapping out of his stupor. "I can see it now, 'What do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?' 'That's none of your business'"

"But what if we were someone else?" Hermione whispered. "There's a potion…it's difficult to make, but I think we can do it."

"I'm game." Harry said. "Dad told me not to go looking for the basilisk….whatever that is."

"It's a giant poisonous snake." Hermione said. "It can kill with only one glance."

"And Dad thinks I want to go LOOKING for it?" Harry asked before going to defense where they would get the signature to get the book. After all, Lockhart would sign anything.

0000

The next night,

Harry did NOT have a good day. He was now laying in the hospital wing with his arm in a sling. He managed to win the Quidditch game, but at the price of a busted right arm no thanks to a bludger that kept chasing him. THEN Lockhart decided to try his hand at healing thus removing every bone in Harry's arm. Then Harry had to drink a terrible potion called Skele-Gro. NOW, he had someone sponging his forehead in the dark in the middle of the night.

"Dobby?!" he exclaimed when he noticed it was the elf.

"Harry Potter came back to school." The elf whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train and couldn't get on the bus?"

"And you would know this how? And what are you doing here?"

Dobby's lip trembled.

"I knew it." Harry said slowly. "it was you. You stopped the barrier. You disabled the Knight bus."

"Indeed yes sir. Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway. Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards. But Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way! Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir."

"If it wasn't for my dad, Ron and I could've been expelled." Harry said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

"Dobby is use to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

The elf then blew his one on a corner of the pillowcase he was wearing.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Harry asked curiously as the anger ebbed away.

"This sir?" Dobby asked plucking at the garment. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Not all elves have nice curtain-made uniforms like Dobby's sister's family. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever. Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make…"

"YOUR Bludger?" Harry interrupted with his anger rising again. "What d'you mean, _your_ bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" Dobby said shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Is that all?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I don't suppose…"

Their conversation was interrupted by noises.

"Get out of here." Harry whispered.

Dobby was gone and Harry faked sleep.

"Get Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore's voice said.

"What happened?" the nurse asked

"Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs." Dumbledore informed her

"We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." McGonagall's voice came

Harry felt nauseous

"Petrified?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes." McGonagall confirmed. "but I shudder to think…If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate…who knows what might have…You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?"

_Picture? Colin! _

There was a hiss and a "Good gracious." Provided by the nurse.

Harry caught the smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted…all melted." Pomfrey whispered.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall said.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"But…who?" McGonagall asked.

"It's not a question of 'who'" Dumbledore said. "It's a question of 'how.' Charles had been correct in his assumption about who had opened the Chamber before. I had done some background check and found that the family traces to Salazar Slytherin."

000

The month passed and Harry was on the alert. He had written to his father telling him about what Dumbledore and Dobby had confirmed. James had informed Harry that the Potter elf was the sister Dobby had talked about and she confirmed that Dobby's family was the Malfoy's. That just got Harry even more suspicious and he couldn't wait to interrogate Malfoy. He did not inform his parents about the polyjuice.

Now, Harry was at the dueling club watching his two least favorite teachers face off. Snape defeated Lockhart with one spell: Expelliarmus.

"Now, let's have a volunteer pair." Lockhart said. "Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley…"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart" Snape said. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells…How about Malfoy and Potter."

"Excellent idea." Lockhart said earning a groan from Harry. When the boys got onto the platform, Lockhart said to Harry, "Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He ended up dropping his wand.

"Whoops…my wand is a little overexcited."

Snape then whispered something into Malfoy's ear. Malfoy smirked.

"Could you show me that blocking thing again?" Harry asked his unwanted mentor.

"Scared?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish."

"Just do what I did." Lockhart said.

"Drop my wand?" Harry questioned

"Go!" Lockhart said.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled.

A snake came from his wand.

Harry paled as he recalled his father's warning.

_Try not to get near any snakes (and I mean the real ones, not Slytherins). If I'm right about you being a parselmouth, then now will NOT be a good time to reveal it._

The snake slithered up to Justin. Harry made eye contact with his friends and they nodded.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak. So, he concentrated on the stunning spell James taught him and shot it at the snake and then Malfoy without saying a word as Ron and Hermione pulled Justin away from the snake.

"Well done Harry." Lockhart said.

Harry forced himself to look sick.

"What's wrong Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly

"He…he saw a kid from primary school get bitten by snake." Hermione lied. "C'mon Harry."

Once they were away from all the murmurs about Harry being able to do nonverbal,

"I didn't trust myself to speak." Harry explained. "With the snake in the room…I didn't want to risk it."

"We know." Ron said. "It's not your fault. Just with how fast rumors spread…"

The next day during the cancelled Herbology lesson,

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked when he saw the boy in question

"I've been better." Harry said. "What're you doing here?"

Hagrid held up a limp rooster.

"Second one killed this term." Hagrid said.

"Looks as if it was strangled." Harry observed. "I've got to get to the library. Letter to Mum and Dad to write."

"See yer." Hagrid said.

Harry turned a corner and saw Nick. However, he didn't look right. He was black, smoky, and floating immobile and horizontal half a foot off the floor with his head half off.

Next to Nick was Justin.

"Oh no." Harry gasped as he looked around for a professor. He heard footsteps.

"HELP!" he called.

The footsteps quicken and McGonagall appeared around the corner.

"What's…" she asked but stopped when she saw what Harry was pointing at.

"Come with me Potter." She said

She led him to a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop." She said. "It's going to be okay, Mr. Potter. This is just out of my hands."

She motioned for Harry to enter the passage. He obeyed and walked forward until he got to a huge oak door with a Griffin shaped brass knocker. He knocked. When nobody answered, he entered and waited. Looking around, he saw a huge desk, hundred of silver instruments, portraits of past headmasters and mistresses, the Sorting Hat…

"_Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter? I see you've been wondering whether I put you in the right House. Yes…you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before. You would have done well in Slytherin."_

"You're wrong." Harry said. "And that's only because Voldemort might have put some of his powers in me by accident."

Harry then turned and saw a decrepit-looking bird that looked like a half-plucked turkey. It looked extremely ill. However, Harry couldn't help but to smile fondly at the bird. There was something…familiar about it. He slowly walked up to the bird and gently stroked the dull feathers.

For a brief second, Harry saw the image of a beautiful scarlet bird perched on the shoulder of an elderly man who was talking to James and Lily. The parents had concerned looks on their faces, but the dominate image was the bird.

Harry knew this bird. The name was on the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, the bird started smoking. Harry took a step back and the bird caught fire.

Just then, the office door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"There was nothing I could do." Harry defended himself.

"I know Harry." Dumbledore said. "They've been taken to the Hospital Wing. You did good to call for help."

Harry was confused but then remembered WHY he was there in the first place. Suddenly there was movement in the basin under the perch.

"It's about time." Dumbledore said to the baby bird before turning to Harry. "it's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time."

"Red and gold plumage?" Harry asked trying to recall that memory.

"Indeed." Dumbledore confirmed. "I see you remember him."

"Just barely." Harry told him. "His name is on the tip of my tongue."

"It'll come back to you." Dumbledore said. "Now, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I…don't think…"

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir" Hagrid said bursting in the room. "It wasn' Harry, I swear. I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir."

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said calmly.

"It can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic if I have to…"

"Hagrid." Dumbledore tried again.

"yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never…"

"Hagrid! I do not think Harry attacked those people."

"Oh." Hagrid said. "Right. I'll wait outside then."

He left.

Harry had to laugh.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "In your opinion, who do you think is responsible since rumors have it, it's you?"

"I'm not sure yet sir." Harry said. He wanted to say Malfoy, but didn't want to tell how he was going to get the proof.

"Harry. Your father told me the plan. Do you feel prudent that you should go home?"

"Not yet sir." Harry said. "I'll admit I'm a little scared, but I can't leave. Hermione's muggleborn."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Let me know when you want to go home."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

0000

There was a stampede of people signing up to book seats on the Express for Christmas after news of the double attack came out.

Harry was glad everyone was going. He was tired of all the teasing JUST because he had been at the scene.

He was walking past a bunch of fifth years who were hissing like snakes at him.

"Grow up!" He told them. "You're acting like five year olds."

That shut them up.

"It's like they WANT me to go home." Harry said sitting between Ginny and George.

George tried to ward him off jokingly with a garlic bulb. Harry responded by pushing to bulb into the Weasley's mouth. The twin took a bite, chewed, swallowed and then breathed on Harry making him gag and Ginny giggle

"What's so funny?" Ron asked sitting between Harry and George.

"H-Hi Rh-Ron" George said making sure Ron could smell his breath.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned. "Hermione! Help! Conjure a breath mint!...Or twenty!"

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said sitting on the other side of Ginny. "Food is one of the things wizards can't conjure."

Christmas Day Night

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…the place where they had been secretly brewing the potion. They had already gotten their hairs via a sleeping draught and a levitation spell.

"Cheers." Hermione said after the potion was poured and the hairs were added.

They downed it.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Ron and Hermione ran to the stalls and Harry doubled over in pain feeling his body morph. He climbed up onto the sink and found himself looking at the face of Gregory Goyle.

There was movement behind him. He turned and saw Vincent Crabbe come out of a stall.

"Ron?" Harry asked with Goyle's voice

"Harry?" Crabbe asked. "Bloody hell."

"Hermione?" Harry asked to the stall she had entered

"Go on without me." Her voice came "You're wasting time."

The boys shrugged vowing to find out what's wrong after their hour was up

The two boys wondered the halls until they found a girl with long, curly hair.

"Excuse me." Ron said. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."

"Our common room?" she repeated stiffly. "I'M a Ravenclaw."

"Women." Ron swore.

The two wondered the halls for 15 minutes until,

"What are YOU doing down here?" Ron asked Percy

"That is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh…Yeah."

"Well, get off to your dormitories." Percy said. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"You are." Ron pointed out.

"I am a prefect."

"There you are." Malfoy said. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

After a bit of a debate with Percy, Malfoy led the two fakes right to his common room. During the rest of the hour, Malfoy managed to tell them that his father had been secretive about the last time the chamber was open, he didn't know who, a muggleborn had died, and that he personally hoped it would be Hermione this time. He also gave Ron a little tip about where the Ministry should look in his house if they wanted to find anything valuable

They finally had to leave due to the fact their hour was almost over and they were starting to change back.

"Not much." Harry said. "But we know that Malfoy isn't involved."

"But his father still might be." Ron said. "I can't WAIT to tell Dad about their secret chamber."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Go away!" she said.

"Ooooh, wait till you see," Moaning Myrtle said. "It's awful."

"it was cat hair." Hermione cried.

Harry opened the door to the stall and saw Hermione. Her face was covered in black fur, eyes yellow, and long, pointed ears poking through her hair

"Look at my face." She moaned.

"Look at your tail." Ron said with a grin.

"Ron." Harry warned.

0000

A few months later,

Harry was NOT in a good mood. Dumbledore had been evicted. Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, whatever that was. Hermione had been attacked. And he and Ron were nearly eaten alive by Aragog, Hagrid's pet acramantula which had been believed to be the Chamber monster.

"Hey." Harry said when he saw Ginny at the dinner table.

She quickly slammed the book she was writing in.

"It's okay." Harry said. "I know diaries are private. I kept one myself when I was younger. Mum said it's a great stress reliever."

"Though by the looks of things," Ron added. "it looks like a stress causer in your case."

"I'm fine." Ginny said.

Harry caught sight of the writing on the cover.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

What was Ginny doing with Voldemort's diary?

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Can we talk? You know. Best friend to sister?"

"Is this about me?" Ron asked.

"Maybe." Harry said. "Now shoo, or you'll spoil the surprise I have for your birthday."

Ron left.

"His birthday was three months ago." Ginny said.

"Is there ANYTHING you want to tell me?" Harry asked. "But not your brothers. I'm very good with keeping secrets."

She looked around and pulled him out of the hall into an empty classroom.

"I'm scared Harry!" she exclaimed. "Something's wrong. I keep going into these trances to find myself either covered in blood or an attack had just happened!"

"It's going to be okay Ginny." Harry said. "I think you should read this"

Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and showed it to Ginny. It was his father's latest discovery

_Dear Harry,_

_PROOF!_

_If you rearrange the letters in your grandfather's rival's full name: Tom Marvolo Riddle, you get: I am Lord Voldemort. That git might me an evil, mass murdering maniac, but he wasn't top of his class for nothing_

_Another thing I discovered are horcruxes. I think that's how he's still alive. He put a part of his soul in different items. Your grandfather saw Riddle writing in a journal once. It might be a horcrux. If we can find it, it MUST be destroyed. _

_I contacted Dumbledore a while back and he confirmed my suspicions and well as your grandfather's about Riddle being the heir of Slytherin. Only he has the power to open the Chamber of Secrets. But since Voldemort's weak, he's probably using his diary or something to control someone. See if you can't find out who_

_Love, _

_Dad_

"Tom betrayed me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"What now?" she asked.

"Do you know if the basilisk is out?" he asked. He was 99.9% certain that was the monster.

She shrugged.

"Why?"

"This happened 50 years ago." Harry said "We need to seal the chamber. Once and for all."

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

0000

The next night,

Harry was beyond horrified. But not as horrified as Ron.

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

"he found out." Harry whispered.

"Who found out?" Ron asked.

"Long story." Harry said getting the professors and telling them what he had seen.

"The students will have to leave." McGonagall said.

"So sorry." Lockhart said upon entering the staff meeting that had been interrupted by the two boys. "Dozed off. What did I miss?"

"Ginny Weasley had been taken by the monster." McGonagall informed.

"Which is a basilisk." Harry chimed in earning shocked glances. "What? It's a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parslemouth. Roosters have been getting killed. Spiders are scurrying for their lives. It makes perfect sense."

Flitwick nodded in agreement wondering why the boy wasn't in his house.

"Didn't you say that you knew where the chamber is?" Snape asked Lockhart. "Perhaps it is time to put your heroics to actions"

"Well…I…" Lockhart stammered.

"I knew it." Snape said. "You have no clue."

"It's in Myrtle's bathroom." Harry said.

"And how do you know that?" McGonagall asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, last time a muggleborn died and had been found in the bathroom. So, I figured, what if she never left the bathroom?"

"But…there's no way to get in." Lockhart said.

"Can I?" Ron asked Harry.

His friend nodded.

"Harry's dad believes that You-Know-Who accidentally put some of his powers in Harry." Ron explained. "Including Parceltongue."

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"Well," Harry said. "A boa constrictor DID tell me that it had never seen Brazil when I was eight. At the time, Dad told me I had only been daydreaming."

0000

"James is going to kill me." McGonagall said as the teachers and the kids stood at the sinks of Myrtle's bathroom.

"I'll just say that I went against orders to save my friend's sister." Harry said. "Myrtle!"

"What?" the girl demanded as she appeared.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye McGonagall bite her lower lip and tears formed.

"Oh." Myrtle said with a flirtatious giggle. "Hello Harry. What do you want this time?"

"This time?" McGonagall asked.

"To ask you…how you died." Harry said ignoring his teacher.

"Oooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here in this very stall. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language. Anyways, what really got me that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away and then…I died."

"How Myrtle?" McGonagall asked.

"No idea Min." she said "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes right there by that sink."

She pointed to a sink decorated with snakes.

Harry went over and examined the tap.

"It's never worked." Myrtle said.

"Try saying something in Parseltongue." Ron told Harry

"Open up." He said.

"English." Snape said.

"_Open up"_ Harry tried again.

The sink moved to leave a huge pipe exposed.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Who all's going?" Lockhart asked.

"Me." Ron said. "My baby sister is down there."

"Me." Harry said. "I'm the only parselmouth."

"And you." The teachers told Lockhart while all pointing their wands at him.

"Expelliarmus." Snape said seeing Lockhart go for his own wand.

The wand flew from Lockhart's hand into Snape's and the Defense Teacher fell in.

"It's quite filthy down here!" Lockhart's voice came.

"I'll take his wand back down." Harry said. "He may need it."

"Be careful Potter." McGonagall said. "If you're ANYTHING like your grandfather and father, then nothing can change your mind about this."

"Got that right." Harry said as Ron jumped in. "If we're not out in…2 hours, send word to my parents. Otherwise, they know nothing."

He jumped in

"So?" Flitwick asked the ghost. "Known Mr. Potter long?"

000

Harry slid down the pipe and saw Ron standing starring at Lockhart. Lockhart held the wand that was held with Spellotape.

"Nice of you to join us." Lockhart said. "I was just explaining to Mr. Weasley that I'm rather gifted with memory charms."

"I had a feeling." Harry said. "I started the suspicion when you used that fake spell Mum taught you."

"Obliviate!" Lockhart said pointing his wand at Harry.

Instead, the wand backfired causing a cave-in. Harry ran toward deeper into the Chamber. When everything settled,

"RON! ARE YOU OKAY? RON!"

"I'M HERE!" Ron's voice came. "I'M OKAY! THE GIT'S NOT, THOUGH – HE GOT BLASTED BY THE WAND! WHAT NOW?"

"TRY TO CLEAR A HOLE!" Harry called "I'LL GO FIND GINNY!"

With that, Harry left the pile of rocks. He walked until he got to a solid wall with two entwined serpents

"_Open" _Harry hissed.

The serpents moved and the door opened to reveal a rather large chamber. He saw a figure with flaming red hair and black robes laying on the ground.

"GINNY!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to her. "Oh no…no…this is all my fault… I should have…wake up!"

"She won't wake." A soft voice came.

Harry turned and saw a tall, black-haired boy leaning on a pillar.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry inquired.

"And your must be the famous Harry Potter." Tom said "Finally. We meet."

"We've already met." Harry said. "I know who you are…Voldemort."

"You and your father." Tom laughed. "Meddlers. Just like Charles. But yes. I am Lord Voldemort. You honestly didn't think that I would keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No. I fashioned a new name. A name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"You're wrong." Harry said. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest."

"Albus Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere MEMORY of me!"

"He's not gone!" Harry argued remembering something Dumbledore had told him as he watched the Headmaster be escorted out while under the cloak. "Not as long as there are people who are loyal!"

Suddenly, there was music. Both boys looked up and saw a bright red and gold bird come swooping down.

"That's a phoenix." Riddle said as the bird dropped it's parcel at Harry's feet and landed on the boy's shoulder.

"Fawkes?" Harry whispered as he remembered the name of the bird that had captivated him as a baby.

"And that…that's the old school Sorting Hat!" Riddle added before laughing. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! To business. Twice in your past, in my future, we've met. And twice I've failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

Harry thought. SHOULD he tell?

"That is none of your business." Harry said.

Riddle scowled and turned to the stone face of his ancestor

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." _

The mouth moved to reveal a hole. Harry closed his eyes and turned. Fawkes flew off of him.

'_Kill him'_

Harry sensed the basilisk moving towards him and heard Voldemort laughing as Harry ran

Harry tripped. He then hear a loud explosive spitting sound above him. Harry looked up at the shadow on the wall and saw the shadow of a large snake fight the shadow of Fawkes.

"_NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

Seeing that it was probably safe to look now, Harry turned and gapped at the large, bright, poisonous green, thick serpent

Harry then reached for the hat and put it on his head.

"_A little advice would be nice about now." _Harry thought.

A few seconds later, he saw stars as something hard hit his head. He took off the hat and reached in and pulled out a sword.

"I've heard of pulling rabbits out of hats, but this is ridiculous." Harry muttered before getting up and turning to the snake feeling a new wave of either bravery or stupidity.

Harry ran to the wall and climbed the statue to get a closer shot at the snake. He was unaware of the fact that McGonagall, Flitwick, and Ron had climbed down into the chamber to see what was going on. The others had gone to help with the potion.

The snake lunged blindly and Harry raised the sword.

He felt the sword drive into the roof of the serpent's mouth just as a fang drove into his right arm. The Basilisk fell dead leaving the fang in Harry's arm.

Harry climbed down feeling weaker by the moment after pulling out the fang. He held the sword in his injured arm and the fang in his left arm.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter." Riddle said smugly also unaware of the visitors as Harry collapsed next to Ginny and dropping the fang and sword.

Harry suddenly caught eye of the diary and remembered his father's latest letter.

_Your grandfather saw Riddle writing in a journal once. It might be a horcrux. If we can find it, it MUST be destroyed._

With what little strength he had, he opened the diary.

"What are you doing?" Riddle asked.

"Never…again…" Harry panted as he grabbed the fang. "Will you…possess…another."

He then rose the fang.

"NO!" Riddle yelled.

Too late. Harry dove the fang into the diary and ink spurted out. Riddle gasped in pain. Harry did it again. Riddle screamed. Then Harry closed the book and dove it into the cover. Riddle screamed bloody murder and exploded.

Just as soon as Riddle vanished, Ginny opened her eyes.

"Harry?" She asked sitting up. "Harry! You're hurt!"

"Ginny." He gasped before collapsing in her arms.

"HARRY!" she screamed getting all the viewers out of their daze and ran to him.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he joined them.

Harry wasn't breathing

Fawkes suddenly flew down and examined the boy.

"Fawkes!" McGonagall said. "Your tears!"

Fawkes waited a few more minutes before crying onto Harry's wounds.

"It's too late." Flitwick said sadly.

"No." Ginny cried. "This is all my fault. I should have gone for help sooner."

She held Harry's body.

"Yes. You should have." McGonagall said as she gently brushed some of Harry's bangs from his face. "but a few good things came of this."

"What?" Ron demanded as tears coursed down his face.

"Lockhart had been unmasked." She said before turning to the remains of the serpent. "And the monster of the Chamber has been destroyed. Never again to harm another student. But at a terrible price."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from Ginny's lap and a cough.

"Harry?" the two Weasleys asked.

Harry sat up and held his head.

"Anyone got any Tylenol?" he asked.

Nobody cared about the fact they had no clue what he was talking about. Harry was alive and that was what mattered.

Harry found himself in a group hug with his friends and the professors were beaming.

"Don't scare us like that." McGonagall said to the Phoenix. "And that goes double for you Mr. Potter."

The Weasleys released the boy.

"Think there's a chance you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked. "Namely, Mum and Dad?"

"How about we just tell them that you were injured, but Fawkes managed to help?" Flitwick compromised.

"Deal." Harry said.

0000

Fawkes flew the group out of the Chamber up to the school where James, Lily, and Dumbledore were comforting Molly and Arthur.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall opened the door, saw James and said two word: "Your son"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

McGonagall stepped aside to reveal the three kids covered in slime, water, and in Harry's case, blood.

"GINNY!" Molly exclaimed running to hug her only daughter.

"What happened?" Lily asked her son referring to the blood

"Ginny was taken down so…" Harry said with a shrug.

"You went in after her though I told you NOT to go looking for the monster?" James asked.

"I went in looking for GINNY." Harry corrected.

"He's got you there." Dumbledore said.

"And the blood and the sword?" Lily asked.

"Well," Harry said. "I figured, while I'm down there, I might as well kill the basilisk."

Mouths dropped.

"Oh!" Harry added pulling out the diary and handing it to Dumbledore. "Dad was right about the horcrux."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said.

After sending Ginny and her parents to the hospital wing with the teachers and Potters leaving only Harry and Ron.

"The number of rules you've broken," Dumbledore said to the kids sternly, "Give me good reason to expel you two. Therefore, it is only fitting that you two shall…receive special award for services to the school and 200 points each for Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, will you kindly send this letter to Azkaban? I believe we may want our gamekeeper back."

Ron took the letter and ran out of the office.

Dumbledore was about to say something to Harry, but was interrupted by the door opening. Lucius Malfoy waked in followed by Dobby.

"So." Malfoy said to Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return."

"Well, you see, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "The other governors contacted me after hearing that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"Have you stopped the attacks?"

"Yes."

"Well? Who was it?"

"The same person as before." Dumbledore said. "But this time, Voldemort was acting through the means of this diary."

Harry saw Dobby point to his master, the diary, and then conk himself on the head. He did this a few times before Harry finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Malfoy KNEW what the diary was and purposely gave it to Ginny

"Come Dobby." Malfoy Sr. said.

Harry winked at the elf to say that he got the message

After Malfoy left,

Harry pulled up his right foot and took off his shoe and sock.

"Sir." Harry requested. "Can I give the diary back to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said handing the diary to Harry.

Harry opened it and stuffed the sock in it so that it wouldn't be obvious. Then he put his shoe back on and chased after Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry called.

Lucius and Dobby turned.

Harry presented the man with the diary.

"A…souvenir." Harry explained. "of the final opening and closing of the Chamber of Secrets."

Malfoy took the book and much to Harry's delight, threw the book at the elf who caught it.

"You're a meddlesome fool Potter." Malfoy said. "Just like your parents and grandparents. And one day, your family will meet the same sticky end as your grandparents….Come Dobby."

"Open it." Harry whispered to the elf

Dobby did and gapped at the article of clothing.

"Dobby!" Malfoy repeated as the Potters entered the hall

"Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is free!"

"What?" Malfoy asked turning to see his elf holding a slimy, wet black sock.

Harry gave him a smirk and lifted his right pants leg to reveal a bare foot in the shoe.

"You lost me my servant, boy!" Malfoy hissed pulling out his wand. "Avada…"

James and Lily grabbed their wands but were interrupted by a,

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTTER!"

There was an explosion and Malfoy sailed clear across the hall. Dobby looked smug.

Malfoy then saw the Potters looking murderous. So, he left.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby!" the elf said. "How can Dobby thank you?"

"Just promise me something." Harry said.

"Anything."

"NEVER try to save my life again."

"I'm so proud." Lily said to her son as she hugged him.

"Dobby." James said "Let's talk."

Later,

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Harry demanded at the feast that his parents joined him in after Hermione came running in no longer petrified and Harry got a school full of apologies for suspecting him and Hagrid's return.

"I hired Dobby." James said. "He'll be helping out at the manor."

The Potters were greatly reminded of the elf as their son picked up his empty plate and started banging his head on it.

NEVER would life be the same again.

To Be Continued

Next Time:

There's been a break out of Azkaban and James is furious. Not because of the break out itself, but because of the prisoner. Some guy named Black. Also, there are new faces at Hogwarts. The new Care for Magical Creatures Harry already knows. At the mention of the Divination teacher, Lily freaks. And why is the new Defense professor so familiar to Harry? And what is up with Scabbers?


	4. Year 3

**Year 3**

Harry was woken up by his father's yell and a silencing spell provided by his mother. Curious, Harry put his glasses on and went downstairs.

He found James' mouth moving, but no sound coming out as he rambled.

"Happy Birthday, Love." Lily greeted.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Just the Azkaban breakout." Lily said showing Harry the Prophet

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_S. Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

"_We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." _

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

"_Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of massacre like that of twelve years ago when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"I've already contacted your Aunt Petunia that if she sees any signs of him to contact us instead of the hotline." Lily said as she saw the confused look on Harry's face as he starred at the picture of Black.

He had seen that face somewhere before. It was JUST like when he saw Fawkes again after 11 years.

James finally plopped on a chair and put his head in his hands which were propped by his elbows on the table. Lily removed the charm.

"I was actually hoping they were talking about Reg." James said sounding upset. "Why weren't we told?"

"I don't know." Lily said. "But we've got to get Harry's school things."

She held up the Hogwarts envelope.

"AND," she added. "There's a form that needs to be signed."

James perked up.

"That's right." He said. "Hogsmeade. You'll LOVE it Harry. The joke shop, the bar, try to stay away from the Hogs Head, but if you ever do end up going there, make friends with the bar tender. He's Albus' brother…"

Lily smiled as James rambled on about Hogsmeade and Harry taking in every word. She took out the form and signed it.

"And Harry." She added going to the counter. "These also came for you."

Harry opened the first one from Ron. It came with a little glass ball, a clipping of the Daily Prophet, and a letter. Harry suddenly knew why Ron hadn't written. He was on vacation with his family who had won a bunch of gold.

"A Sneakoscope." James told his son as he picked up the device. "It lights up and spins when someone untrustworthy is around."

"It must be busted if it's not going on now." Lily teased.

James stuck his tongue out as Harry read Ron's letter.

"Ron thinks so too." Harry added. "It had been lighting up at dinner, but then again, the twins put beetles in Bill's soup… Percy's head boy."

KNOCK KNOCK

Lily went up to go get it as Harry opened his second parcel. When she got to the door, she saw Hermione. The girl was carrying something.

"Hello Hermione. Come on in."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"Grab that book!" James' voice came.

"OUCH!"

The girls ran back into the kitchen and saw Harry fighting with a book as James tied a belt around it.

"What on earth?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione." Harry panted as James grabbed the note

"Dear…Harry." James read out loud still a bit tired from his fight with the book. "Happy Birthday. Think you might find this useful for the next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope your parents are all right. All the best, Hagrid."

Harry then grabbed his school book list.

"So THAT'S what he means." Harry said. "The Monster Book of Monsters is here."

"Who assigns a biting book?" Lily asked.

"I bet Hagrid had a say." James said. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Mr. Potter." Hermione said. "Happy birthday Harry."

She presented him with a present. He opened it and saw that it was a Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said.

"And of COURSE," James said "You can't forget our present."

Lily handed Harry a small item.

"It's a Lunascope." She explained. "It should help you in Astronomy."

"Thanks Mum." Harry said.

"and this." James said holding a necklace of some sort. "It's a special mirror. Unbreakable. You can use it to reflect cures." (A/N: Hint: Will appear later)

"Thanks Dad." Harry said

"Now," Lily said. "How about we go to Diagon Alley? Let's take the Knight bus this time."

0000

The Potters and Grangers went up to the street after putting up their hoods. Harry noticed something in the bushes.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"What's what?" Hermione asked as James held out his wand to call the bus.

The thing was gone.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Trick of the light I suspect."

James held out his wand and there was a loud BANG. A triple-decker purple bus appeared with the words "The Knight Bus" over the windshield.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening.

James gave him the money and the destination and they all sat down on the chairs.

"Brace yourselves." James warned his son, his friend, and the muggles.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Before he knew it, he was thrown back in his seat. They were going at top speed.

"You might have warned us!" Hermione told James.

"Where's the fun in that?" James said.

Lily looked up at Stan who was just leaning on a bar reading the Prophet. She paled at the front line that she and her family had read earlier that day. She couldn't let James see it.

So, she grabbed him and started snogging him like she had done when she was 17.

Harry looked at his parents with shock and then turned to see the headlines. He understood immediately.

"What's all that about?" Mr. Granger asked seeing his neighbors.

"Mum's distracting him." Harry explained. "Don't mention Black to him. He goes on a rampage."

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan called after a few minutes.

Lily pulled out to reveal stunned James.

"What did I do?" James asked still in a daze.

"That was for making my life perfect thirteen years ago today." She said as she dragged him off the bus. "Thank you for the ride Stan."

Of course, the minute they got into the Leaky Cauldron, James was furious. There were wanted posters of Black EVERYWHERE. Harry heard his father whisper between gritted teeth, "he's not a murderer."

"Let's go get the books." Mrs. Granger said gently.

The families went into Diagon Alley. Something caught James' eyes and he ran straight for the Quidditch shop. There was a new broom in town.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Firebolt." James said. "150 miles an hour in ten seconds…unbreakable braking charm…beautiful."

"Price on request." Lily read. "James. No broom is worth that much. Best wait until it's been on the line awhile and let the price drop. Besides, both you and Harry have perfectly good brooms."

Harry laughed at the groan his father gave. James sounded like he had just been told to give up magic forever.

The groups went shopping for their books.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What all are you taking?"

"Same thing as you plus Ancient Ruins, Artithmency, Muggle Studies, and Alchemy." She said.

"So when are you planning on eating, sleeping, homework, and just hanging out with your friends?" James questioned.

"Don't worry about me." Hermione said. "I have it all planned with McGonagall."

"HARRY! HERMIONE!"

The kids turned to see Ron running up to them looking more freckly than before.

"RON!"

"Check this out." Ron said holding up a wand. "Brand new. 14 inches, willow, unicorn hair. And Ollivander said it was already paid for."

"I told you I'd get you a new wand." James said. "And I always make good my word."

"Whether if it's buying something or a prank." Lily added.

"I have to go to the pet store." Ron said. "Egypt didn't agree with Scabbers."

"Let's go." Lily said.

The gang went into to pet store.

"Can I help you?" the witch asked.

"It's my rat." Ron said pulling Scabbers out of his pocket. James and Lily exchanged confused looks. The rat looked somewhat familiar.

"How old is he?" the witch asked.

"Dunno." Ron answered. "He used to belong to my brother so I'd say quite old."

"What powers does he have?"

"Er…"

"He's been through the mill, this one." She said after tutting loudly.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me."

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so." She said.

"Could he be an animagus?" Hermione asked.

"Doubt it." The witch said. "There are no records of a rat animagi."

James gulped. There was no way this rat was Wormtail. He had learned that Peter was dead while he searched for his friends (and traitor so he could kill him)

"If you don't want a replacement," the witch told Ron. "You can try this rat tonic."

Suddenly, a large ball of orange fur jumped and started chasing the rat.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS NO!" the witch called.

"Scabbers!" Ron called after the rat that was scurrying for the door and ran out. The rest of the gang except for James, Hermione, and her parents ran out the door.

Lily stopped short, looked around, and then ducked into an alley. Concentrating on something she hadn't done in twelve years, she transformed into a red fox. She took off after the rat and then pounced on him. Then she took him over to Ron showing that the rat was still alive.

"Thanks?" Ron said as Harry gasped. He KNEW those green eyes of the fox.

"Tiger?" he asked.

She jumped into his arms and the two boys carried the animals. On their way back, they ran into James and the Grangers. Hermione was holding the cat.

"You BOUGHT that monster?!" Ron exclaimed.

Tiger bounded out of Harry's arms and ran into an alley. Two seconds later, Lily emerged.

"What'd I miss?" she asked innocently

"Hermione BOUGHT the creature that tried to kill Scabbers!" Ron said.

"Ron. He's a cat." Lily said. "It'll take some training."

"Besides," Hermione said. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"But Scabbers needs rest and relaxation!"

"Hermione will keep an eye on her cat and you keep a VERY close watch on your rat." James said eyeing the rat.

"What?" Ron asked confused about the look James was giving Scabbers

"Just…it's nothing." James said. "Don't let him out of your sight."

0000

When the families got to the Leaky Cauldron, they found the rest of the Weasleys.

"Harry." Percy greeted shaking Harry's hand. "How nice to see you."

"Hello Percy." Harry said.

"I hope you're well?"

"Very well, thanks…"

"Harry!" Fred said pushing Percy aside and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy."

"Marvelous." George said. "Absolutely spiffing."

"That's enough now" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!" Fred said. "How really corking to see you…"

"I said that's enough!" Molly said sternly causing James to chuckle fondly.

"What?" Arthur said seeing James laugh.

"Memories." James said. "Your boys remind me of me and Harry's godfather and Molly's reminding me of my Mum after a prank was pulled.

At dinner a month later, the Potters had invited the Weasleys over for dinner

How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow?" Fred asked his father.

"The Ministry's providing us with a couple of cars." Arthur said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"It's because of you, Perce." George said seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them…"

"…For Humongous Bighead." Fred finished.

Everyone except for Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Lily snorted in their pudding.

"Why are YOU laughing?" Lily asked her husband. "if my memory serves me correctly, YOU were Head Boy."

"I'm laughing because they remind me so much of myself and…Sirius." James said.

"True." Lily said. "He did give you a hard time about the badge. But you shut him up good when you pointed out that you got your own room and shared a common room with me."

"Then I told him that I wouldn't have to worry about being caught snogging my girlfriend." James reminisced. "Merlin I miss those times."

"But WHY are we being loaned cars?" Percy asked again.

"I don't have one anymore." Arthur said. "So, they're doing me a favor."

"Tomorrow," James promised. "We'll go car shopping. I meant to do it during the school year, but with certain events…"

Ginny went red. It had been her fault that those certain events happened. Harry gave her a reassuring smile

"So Harry?" Fred asked.

"Excited about Hogsmeade?" George said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"You're letting him go?" Molly asked Lily.

"Of course. Why not?" James answered for his wife.

"They're saying that Black's after Harry." Molly whispered.

"He would never harm a hair on Harry's head." James said.

"When he was last seen, he was muttering 'He's a Hogwarts'." Arthur told him

"Do you think that maybe he thinks Harry's a poser?" Lily asked.

"Azkaban CAN do strange things to people." James said. "Harry's still going to Hogsmeade. Maybe he can snap Sirius out of his madness…he's done it before."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"It was when Spica…disappeared." Lily explained. "I was upset because she was my best friend. But Sirius…she had been Sirius' girlfriend. I later found out he was planning to propose to her. He was so upset, he wouldn't see us for a whole month. Harry knew something was up so he started crying. He wouldn't calm down. So, we took him over to Sirius' place. As soon as we enter, with Harry still crying, he came running down to see what was wrong. Harry calmed down upon instant contact as I handed him to Sirius. Then Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and from that day on, Sirius was a frequent visitor. He later told us that Harry had reminded him that he still had something to live for."

"And Remus?" Arthur asked

"It's hard to explain." James said looking at his son who was in a conversation about Zonkos. "Remus just liked to talked to Harry. His condition, Mel, the war…and Harry would listen. Harry enjoyed it when both of them would babysit him. Every time we left Harry home alone with Sirius, we soon came to expect Remus being there. I'm willing to bet all the gold in my vaults that Harry would give Sirius such a hard time after we would leave JUST so Remus could come over. He always liked it when the gang was together… he never did care much for Peter though."

He then looked out the window at the night sky.

"Full moon tonight." He sighed. "I wonder where everyone is."

0000

The next day,

"Be careful." Lily said hugging her son at the station.

"Say 'Hi' to Rosemertha for me." James said. "And if you get a chance, meet Abe."

"I'll try." Harry said.

The kids climbed onto the train. It started moving and they were gone. One the parents were out of sight, they went looking for a place to sit. Unfortunately, everywhere was full…except one compartment where one lone adult sat sleeping.

He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in many places. His brown hair was flecked with gray though he was quite young…about James' age.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered.

"He looks familiar." Harry said getting that déjà vu sense.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ron asked her before asking Harry "How does she know this stuff?"

"It's on his case." She pointed out.

Sure enough, the name 'R. J. Lupin' was stamped on the nametag on the piece of luggage.

"You okay Mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I KNOW I've seen him before. I just…can't…"

"Place him?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Harry said. "It's like when I first saw Fawkes last year. The only difference is I had a clear flashback last time."

"It'll come to you."

"It's going to be driving me crazy." Harry said.

"So…what do you think of Black?" Ron asked.

"And I thought Professor Lupin was hard to place." Harry said with snort.

"Another face you've seen?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I think there's something more to him though. Dad goes berserk whenever he sees something having to do with Black. Mum actually had to snog him on the Knight Bus just to keep him from seeing the headlines. Oh. I forgot to thank you for the sneakoscope. Thanks Ron."

"No problem. Did you get it checked out?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Real handy around Dad. Mum started to ask if she could keep it around the house, but then thought otherwise after Hermione got Crookshanks. I'm not sure, but I think they think Scabbers is Wormtail."

The professor gave a bit of a jerk, but so did the rest of the train.

"Who's Wormtail?" Ron asked.

"He was a friend of my Dad's." Harry explained. "But after they left school, his aunts, uncles, and grandparents started getting ill. My parents switched to him as the Secret Keeper. Then Mum found out that Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew were orphans and only children."

"Then who was he visiting?"

"Mum saw him with the Dark Mark when he thought nobody was around." Harry said. "So she started making a potion that would counter the affects of the killing curse for 24 hours. As long as you were hit within 24 hours after consumption, you're safe. The catch is, it's more complicated than polyjuice."

"THAT'S how you guys survived!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhh." They said.

"Sorry." He whispered. "But, what does that have to do with Scabbers?"

"Wormtail was a rat animagus." Harry whispered. "Unregistered. That's why Dad wants us to keep an eye on him. Just in case."

Ron looked in his pocket at the sound asleep rat.

"I'll keep a close eye on him" Ron said.

Suddenly, the car came to a slow stop.

"We're not there yet." Hermione said.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went off. The door opened as Hermione went to go ask the driver. There was a thud and two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron…"

"Come in and sit down..."

"Not on me!" Harry said as he felt a weight in his lap.

"Ouch!" Neville's voice came.

"Quiet."

The professor was awake. Harry starred into the darkness after hearing the voice. It was so familiar.

Suddenly, it got cold. A cloaked figure came into the cabin. Harry felt all of the happiness sucked out of him. Then, he heard his mother scream and all went blank.

"Harry? Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw his friends leaning over him. The train was moving.

"Here." Professor Lupin said handing Harry some chocolate. "Eat it. It'll help."

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"My Mum." Harry said. "I heard her scream."

"Your mother isn't here." Lupin said. "It must have been a memory."

"A memory?"

"That was a dementor." Lupin explained. "A dementor of Azkaban. They feed off of the happiness of others leaving only horrors of the past. Now, if you kids will excuse me, I have to go talk to the driver."

He left.

"Where's the dementor?" Harry asked his friends.

"Lupin scared it away." Neville said.

Harry ate the chocolate after he got back onto his seat. Lupin arrived back,

"We'll be at the school in ten minutes." He announced. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Just…recovering from the memory of the night Voldemort came."

Lupin just nodded sympathetically.

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Have we met?"

"if we did, it was a LONG time ago." Lupin admitted. "We might have met in passing."

Harry nodded not fully believing him. He then turned to his friends, "I'd appreciated it if my fainting spell was between us and us alone."

They nodded in agreement.

"Here." Lupin said handing Harry another piece of chocolate. "If you want to keep that spell a secret, ESPECIALLY from Pomfrey, you need to get rid of that pale, clammy look. They'll have the dementors set up at the school, but Dumbledore won't let them come near the students. As long as you stay inbounds, you'll be fine."

"He must not know who my father is." Harry muttered.

0000

At the feast,

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises…or even Invisibility cloaks It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts"

Everyone clapped

"Look at Snape." Ron whispered.

Harry did and saw Professor Snape looking at Professor Lupin with a look that was usually reserved for Harry or James. It was loathing.

"I knew it." Harry whispered. "I know Lupin from somewhere. And not just in passing. I just wish I can remember where."

"As to our second new appointment." Dumbledore continued. "I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry was not expecting this. He and the rest of the trio stared stunned before joining the applause.

"Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Ron asked "We should have known."

"I figured he might have had a say in assigning it." Harry said

0000

The next day,

"Uh…Hermione?" Ron asked "How can you have three classes at the same time?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Maybe he means your schedule." Harry said. "Nine o'clock, Divination. Nine o'clock, Muggle studies. Nine o'clock, Arithmancy. Not even my Mum's that good."

"It's fine." She said. "I have it all fixed with McGonagall. Now, c'mon. We'll be late for Divination."

The trio made their way up to the North Tower.

"Welcome." The Professor said when they entered. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last. Sit, my children, sit."

They sat around a small round table as the rest of the class sat in armchairs or sank onto poufs.

"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. So you have chosen Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Hermione looked startled. She might have found her weak spot. Harry was trying to place the name. He heard his parents mention the name 'Trelawney' before.

After class,

"Great." Harry said. "I'm going to be having déjà vu all year. Both accidental and forced."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about the Grim that was seen in your tea leaves?" Lavender Brown asked him.

"Nah." Harry said.

With that, the class went to CofMC,

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Ah, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good morning Hagrid." Dumbledore said with James, Lily, and the Minister by his side. "I hope you don't mind…"

"We just wanted to see an actual class." James said. "Since Lils and I were deprived."

"Not at all." Hagrid said. "I got a real treat."

He led them into a clearing after giving the instructions on how to open their books with Lily saying, "Why didn't we think of that? Animals calm at a gentle touch."

"Oooh!" Lavender squealed at the sight of a bizarre looking creature that seemed to be half horse and half eagle.

"Hippogriffs." Dumbledore said. "Now, the firs' thing yeh GOTTA know about hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"OI!" James said to Malfoy and his goons who were ignoring Hagrid, "Pay attention."

Malfoy gave a dejected sigh and an eye roll and continued to ignore the professor.

"Hold on Hagrid" Lily said. She marched straight up to Malfoy.

"Has your mother ever told you of the time when I dyed her hair hot pink?" Lily asked the boy. "It would behoove you to pay attention. Because once the instructions are out, you are held accountable for your own actions."

"I was listening." Malfoy said in a tone that made Lily want to strangle him.

"Then what did Professor Hagrid just say?" she asked.

Malfoy didn't answer.

"You might want to pay attention if you don't want a T in the class." She said.

"He basically said." James told the Slytherins, "Insult a hippogriff, and you die."

"Carry on Hagrid." Lily said. "There should be no more interruptions. The students are held accountable for their actions now."

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If not, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right…who wants to go first?"

Hagrid turned to get the hippogriff ready.

Everyone except Harry took a step back. When Hagrid turned back,

"Good man, Harry."

Harry turned and saw his so-called friends at least five feet away. He then turned to his parents. They looked a little anxious, but they trusted Hagrid. James gave a reassuring nod.

Harry walked up and faced the hippogriff.

"Easy, now, Harry." Hagrid coached quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don't trust yeh if yeh blink too much…Tha's it…Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry obeyed and looked up.

The hippogriff didn't move.

"Right." Hagrid said sounding a bit worried. "Back away now, Harry, easy does it…"

Then, the hippogriff bent its scaly front knee and sank into a bow.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid beamed. "Yeh can touch him! Pat his beak."

Harry slowly moved towards the bird-like creature and patted the beak. It closed its eyes lazily as if enjoying it.

"I knew he could do it." James told the Minister. "My great-great uncle raised hippogriffs in the States. Since he died, I have Spunky running it now with Jack helping out"

"Yeh know," Hagrid said to Harry. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Go on!" James said. "He'll enjoy it."

"Is it safe?" the Minister and Lily asked as Harry climbed on.

"I'm certain it is." Dumbledore said.

Buckbeak and Harry took off. After a few minutes, Hagrid whistled and they came down. Harry had an excited smile plastered on his face and his hair as messed up as after a game of Quidditch.

"Told you so." James said.

"That was AWESOME!" Harry said.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid beamed. "Who's next?"

The rest of the class went and bowed and was allowed to pet the hippogriff.

When Malfoy went up,

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Malfoy said. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads as Buckbeak attacked and Hagrid pulled the hippogriff away.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING, LOOK AT ME! IT'S KILLED ME!"

"You're not dying!" Lily said sharply in a tone that made everyone back away. "Not yet at least. You were TOLD TWICE NOT TO INSULT A HIPPOGRIFF! And here you go calling it UGLY?! You want ugly, go look at a picture of your mother's aunt."

"You're Mum's scary when she's angry." Ron whispered to Harry "And considering MY Mum and coming from me, that's saying something."

After a few hours,

"Hey." Lily said as she joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey yourself." Harry said closing his book. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, your father heard about the Azkaban guards and wanted to give Fudge a piece of his mind and Fudge was here. Then we saw the class go down to Hagrid's and asked what was going on. Dumbledore told us of Hagrid's promotion so we decided to go check it out. Good thing to. Once Lucius gets wind, he's going to try to either get Hagrid fired or Buckbeak killed. But since the Minister saw what happened, and the fact that we donates more to the ministry than the Malfoys and your father and I were witnesses, he won't get far. How are your other classes?"

"I only had Divination, Transfiguration, and Care for Magical Creatures." Harry told her. "Transfiguration is relatively the same and my Divination teacher says I'm going to die. She saw a grim in my tea leaves."

"Don't take it too seriously." She said. "It could have meant that you'll have a reunion with your godfather. His form DID resemble a grim. Tell me, is the teacher still Professor Ball?"

"No. Trelawney." Harry told her.

Lily paled.

"Sybill Trelawney?" She whispered.

"She's nothing but a fraud." Hermione said appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't be so sure." Lily said. "It's all a matter of how she talks. She HAS made one true prophesy…she just doesn't know she has. It's typical with seerers."

"This prophesy wouldn't be the one you mentioned before, would it?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded.

"Dumbledore told me of your déjà vu with Fawkes on his burning day." Lily said. "the day you recalled was the day when Dumbledore came by to tell us of the Prophesy."

"How did you get past the dementors?" Hermione asked.

"We used the floo." Lily said. "James went to the Ministry because he thought of something having to do with why the dementors are here."

"Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"The dementors…" Harry whispered. "One came aboard the train."

"Are you all right?" Lily asked worriedly. "You fainted didn't you?"

"How'd…?"

"It's okay." Lily said gently. "It's typical for people who have horrors in their lives to faint. Your father faints too."

"I heard you scream." Harry told her. "The night of the attack."

"And you were given chocolate when you came around?"

"Yes."

"Good. Where's Ron?"

"Keeping Scabbers far away from Crookshanks." Hermione said. "We told him of the suspicion."

"Just be EXTREMELY careful." Lily warned. "He's faked his death before and blamed it on someone. I wouldn't put it past him to try it again and place the blame on Crookshanks. He's also put tension in friendships. That's why we never told Moony of the Switch."

"You know Moony?!"

They all turned and saw the Weasley twins gapping.

"Of course I do." Lily said. "I was a late comer to the Marauders. I joined the summer between my fifth and sixth year."

"Which one…"

"…are you?"

"I'm Tiger." Lily said.

"Tiger Lily from Peter Pan." Hermione pointed out.

"Exactly." Lily said. "Helps to be muggleborn. Well, I have to be going. Write to us, Prongslet."

"Mum!" Harry groaned at his childhood nickname.

She left.

"Prongslet?" George asked.

"As in 'Little Prongs'?" Fred added.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Dad's Prongs."

The twins looked at each other as if debating.

0000

The next day after a terrible Potions lesson,

"Have you spotted it, Harry?" the Defense Professor asked.

"Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry guessed.

"Precisely." Lupin said. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake…tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

Harry recognized the story from a year ago.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find assuming. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" the class said together

"Good. Very good." The Professor said. "but that was the easy part. Neville."

The boy stepped forth

Lupin pulled the boy aside and asked some questions silently after instructing everyone to think of what they're most afraid of and how to make it funny. Then he told Neville what to do. The teenager had an uncertain look on his face.

"Ready?" Lupin said to Neville

He opened the wardrobe as Neville stood in front of it, wand at the ready.

Severus Snape stepped out

"R-R-riddikulus!" Neville said.

There was a noise like a whip crack and everyone laughed at Snape dressed like Frank's mother….crimson handbag included.

"Pavarti!" Lupin called.

The class took turns facing the boggart. A mummy being decapitated, a banshee loosing her voice, a spider getting roller skates, and many others until…

A dementor. Harry take a step back and grow deathly pale and swayed

Lupin stepped between the boy and the dementor. The figure turned into a white orb.

"Riddikulus."

The orb then turned into a balloon and flew into the wardrobe.

Meanwhile,

James opened the wardrobe and Sirius Black stepped out of the wardrobe dressed in Azkaban garbs.

"This is all YOU'RE fault!" Sirius said to James accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive? You KNOW that you and Harry were what kept me going. Consider our friendship terminated!"

Lily heard the ruckus and saw the two men. James was back up against the wall with a pained look in his eyes and his face pale.

"Riddikulus!" she said.

Sirius transformed into a hot pink poodle and then vanished.

James sunk to the floor with shaky breaths.

"it's not your fault James." Lily said. "I'm sure Sirius misses us and the moment he learns we're alive and that Harry is no poser, he'll come find us and we'll all be one big happy family again."

When James showed no signs of calming down, she continued.

"Do you remember why we faked our deaths?" she asked. "It was to protect Harry. The bodies should have been checked seeing that you were the top in Transfiguration."

"I miss him Lily." James whispered. "Him and Moony…and Bushtail and Selena…"

"I miss them too." Lily said giving her husband a hug.

0000

Halloween came and Harry checked out the village. Harry had a feeling that James had expected Madame Rosemertha to be flustered when Harry gave her the message that James Potter says hi.

After the feast, everyone walked to their common room. The Gryffindors stopped dead in their tracks.

The Fat Lady was gone and her portrait was slashed.

When asked by the headmaster, Peeves responded,

"He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Black."

The next day,

"Excuse me." James said to his wife after reading his son's latest letter. He went out to the garage and Lily heard a few things blow up. Lily looked at the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogsmeade was GREAT! Madame Rosemertha got all flustered when I told her that Dad said 'Hi.' She also said that he was quite the charmer in school and that ALMOST every girl was throwing themselves at either him or Sirius. The manager at Zonko sends his regards and told me that Dad was one of his best customers. Of course, the Weasley twins are catching up. And they're only in their fifth year._

_After the feast, something weird happened. The Fat Lady took off. Her portrait was slashed. Peeves saw what had happened. Black somehow got into the school. They say he's mad. And our defense professor has been missing all night._

_I have to get to class. Write soon._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Lily put down the letter and went to the garage. James was sitting on the steps with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. She sat down next to him.

"It's so unlike him." James said. "Sure he has a temper, but he would never attack the Fat Lady."

"James. You said so yourself. 'Azkaban can do strange things to people.'"

"Do you think he suspects Scabbers is Wormtail and is going for vengeance?" James asked. "After all, the rat was in the picture with the Weasleys."

"That is a possibility." Lily said. "but you know we can't do anything until Wormtail reveals himself. Too many questions will be asked….What do you think of that defense professor?"

"Considering Neville's boggart from the last letter?" James said with a smile. "He's my kind of guy."

A few days later, James and Lily got another letter from their son.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Things are getting weird. Everyone thinks Black is after me and Snape was teaching Defense. We were suppose to cover redcaps and the (sorry Mum) git covered werewolves! Ron has detention because Snape took points from Hermione for and I quote, "being an insufferable know-it-all." And Ron defended her. I also heard Snape muttering how Kappas are found in Mongolia (Even MUGGLES know they're from Japan). I didn't dare comment on it though. Not after what happened with Ron. I'm ALMOST tempted to start a Marauders: Generation II. However, I have no clue where the map is._

_Why couldn't Black hide in Snape's office? He could have finished him off for us! (Ron's words)_

_Quidditch game tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

0000

At Hogwarts a few hours after the Potters got their letter.

"Diggory got the Snitch." George told Harry in the Hospital Wing. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Showers." Fred answered. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry sat up and pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. He felt as if he had let everyone down. Himself, the team…his father.

"C'mon Harry." Fred said. "You've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." George said

"Yeah." Angelina said. "Even James Potter missed a few goals. My Dad played with him."

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry," Fred said. "You're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione said. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waving his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away….He was furious they'd come onto the ground. We heard him…"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," Ron continued. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

"Where's my broom?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Harry didn't like the look they were exchanging each other.

"What?" he asked.

"It got blown away." Katie said "And…"

"It hit the Whomping Willow." Hermione said as Ron pulled a bag of splinters of wood.

Harry pulled out a piece that had the gold writing on it that said 2000.

"We can always have your father send you a new one." Hermione said.

"No." Harry whispered. "He doesn't need the worry. I'll just…I'll just use a school broom until this Black matter is pushed under the rug. Dad's going to want to know why I need the new broom and then he's going to want to know why I fell. Mum doesn't need his temper going off again. He's already done some damage to the garage according to her."

A few days later,

"Why did they have to come to the match?" Harry asked Professor Lupin after class.

"They were getting hungry." Lupin said. "And the crowd at the pitch was their idea of an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"That sounds like something Dad would say." Harry mused. "Azkaban must be terrible."

"Yes." Lupin agreed. "Most prisoners go mad within weeks."

"Black got away." Harry said.

"He must have found another way to fight them." Lupin said

"ANOTHER way?" Harry asked. "You know of a way? Please teach me. I want to be prepared for next time."

"Well…" Lupin hesitated. "All right. But it'll have to be after the holidays."

0000

During the next Hogsmeade weekend which was just before the holidays,

"Psst. Harry."

Harry turned and saw Fred and George. They motioned for him.

"What?" Harry asked going into the alley way.

"Early Christmas present." George said. "If you are the son of Prongs,"

"You know what this is and how to work it." Fred added.

They handed Harry a sheet of old parchment.

He looked confused for a few minutes but then realized something. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, he pulled out his wand and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said.

_MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS_

_PURVEYORS OF AIDS TO MAGICAL MISCHIEF-MAKERS_

_ARE PROUD TO PRESENT_

_**THE MARAUDERS MAP**_

"You FOUND it?!" Harry asked

"When we were in our first year, Harry – young, carefree, and innocent." George explained.

Harry gave them a look.

"Well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason." Fred added.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual – "

"Detention."

"Disembowelment"

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinet marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_"

"don't tell me…" Harry gasped.

"George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed, this."

"We've been using it ever since we learned how it works."

"We owe the Marauders so much."

"Guys." Harry said. "I can honestly say that the Marauders would be pleased."

"Think we can have your dad's autograph?" they asked.

"I see what I can do." Harry laughed. "Mischief Managed."

He then pocketed the map. He considered writing to his father, but then thought otherwise.

0000

When Christmas came around,

"PRESENTS!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry groaned and shook his head. However, he joined Ron in the present attack.

"Maroon AGAIN?!" Ron asked holding up his annual Weasley sweater and Harry held up a scarlet one with a Gryffindor lion on the front.

Harry got a book of pranks from his father (just in case he decided to take up pranking) and silver-colored bowl from his mother called a pensieve.

_Might help with the déjà vu._

Harry then got to a long, thin parcel. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was a broom.

Ripping open the wrapping he gapped at it. He was correct in assuming that it was a broom, but not just any old broom…

A Firebolt.

He looked around for a tag, a note, a card, ANYTHING to tell him who sent it.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Nothing." Harry said. "just…someone sent me a present anonymously."

"Maybe those muggle relatives of yours." Ron suggested.

"I highly doubt the Dursleys would spend money on THIS." Harry said holding up the gift making Ron choke.

"Maybe Lupin?" Ron suggested.

"If he had the money, he could buy himself some better robes." Harry argued. "I can't see Lupin affording something like this. Even in those memories."

"Have you figured out how you know him?"

"Not yet." Harry said. "I find myself wanting to call him something that starts with an M, but no luck."

"You don't think…Black?"

Harry sighed. It made sense.

"As much as it pains me to do it," Harry said. "I'm going to have Lupin look it over for jinxes. JUST in case. If Black did send it to me and its' jinx free, then SOMETHING is up."

"Well, the Blacks ARE a wealthy family." Ron pointed out

"Let's go get it checked out." Harry said.

A few minutes later,

Professor Lupin was nowhere to be seen, so they took it to McGonagall

"I'll see what I can find." The witch said "I'll try to have it back by the game, Potter."

"Please do." Harry said. "And…let's not tell anyone."

"Very well." She said "In the meantime, let's go down to lunch."

She walked the two boys down and they stopped and smirked at the hat Dumbledore was wearing. It reminded them of the hat the boggart Snape wore a few months ago.

0000

The month of January passed by with only Harry's secret patronus lessons. His déjà vu with Lupin was getting worse, and the pensieve wasn't really helping because Harry was pulling out the wrong memories.

"Potter." McGonagall called after class.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Have you told anyone of your…gift that you had me checked?"

"No Ma'am." Harry said. "Not even my parents know."

"Well, you can tell them" she said handing him the broom from behind her desk. "There was no jinx on it. As a matter of fact, I found an anti-jinx on it. Anyone who tries to jinx it would have their hair died a rainbow color."

"Please tell me you left it." Harry asked.

"I was going to have your permission to remove it." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Do you know who sent it?"

"It awkward." McGonagall said. "Black was known for his rainbow charms…turning hair and in some cases, beards, rainbow. The thing is, why would he send you an anti-jinx broom?"

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione ran up to him.

"Harry! I figured out who Lupin is and why he's so familiar!...Where'd you get that?"

Everyone turned and every Quidditch fan raced up to get a better look at the Firebolt.

"I got it for Christmas." Harry explained. "It was just being checked for jinxes. Turns out, there's an anti-jinx charm on it. No clue who sent it."

He then took everyone out to the field and had a go on it. It was perfect. Then he let Ron and the rest of the team go on it.

"What about Lupin?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Have you noticed," she asked. "He's always absent during the full moon? And his boggart is the full moon."

"So?" Harry asked.

"He's a werewolf." She whispered. "Just like Remus."

Suddenly, everything clicked and an onslaught of memories came rushing forward of his father calling a man his age Moony, and his mother yelling 'Remus John Lupin!' and even a quick hearing of a little baby saying 'Moowy'.

"R. J….Remus John…" Harry gasped as he sunk to the ground. "Moony…Dad's going to have a fit."

"Now what?" Hermione asked as the Firebolt switched from Fred to George.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I might tell him that I know and leave it there. I can't risk someone else finding out about his illness. He's the best defense professor ever."

"Having fun?"

The two turned and saw Professor Remus Lupin watching everyone have a go on the Firebolt.

"McGonagall told me." Lupin added.

Harry winked at Hermione and smirked.

"Do you have a theory as to who sent it, Professor Moony?"

"No clue. I…" Lupin said watching Angelina have a go. He then looked horrorstricken and then turned to Harry. "What did you call me?"

"Well, since I'm not a baby anymore, I can't call you 'Moowy' and I don't think it would be looked highly upon if I called you 'Uncle'"

"How did you…"

"I figured out your…condition." Hermione said. "And Mr. Potter told us what you were and told us that you were one of his best friends."

"And that you were the reason why he became Prongs." Harry added. "We have no intention on telling anyone nor do I care about your condition."

"I guess my secret is out now." Lupin sighed.

"Just between us." Harry said. "I haven't told Mum and Dad…yet."

"I heard your story on the train." Lupin admitted. "I still can't believe that Tiger and Prongs…all this time."

"Sir?" Hermione asked. "Is there a way we can test for animagi?"

"Not without raising suspicion." Lupin said. "And Harry, you can tell your father. In fact tell him I said 'hi' and that I miss him."

0000

James choked on his toast a few months later.

"What?" Lily asked.

James handed her the letter as he coughed.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry for not writing, but a lot of things are having to do with Black and I know how Dad gets. _

_So much has happened. Sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was too ashamed. I lost my first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff last November. Slytherins didn't play because Malfoy's still faking his injury. Then the dementors came and I fell off my broom after fainting fifty feet in the air. I'm fine, but my broom was blown toward the Whomping Willow. It didn't stand a chance. If you want to have a moment of silence, I won't stop you._

_On Christmas, I was sent a Firebolt. There was no note, card, or tag. So I took it to get it check (better safe than sorry). Fred and George got me a Christmas present too. Here's a hint: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Figured it out yet? Then Mischief Managed._

_Dad. Great news! I found Moony! He's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and giving me some private lessons in the patronus charm. I should have figured it out after he had Neville dress a boggart Snape up as Mrs. Longbottom. Anyways, Professor Lupin says hi and that he misses you._

_I won the game against Ravenclaw. The Slytherin team tried to sabotage it by dressing as dementors. They weren't expecting my STAG patronus to come charging at them as I grabbed the Snitch. You should have seen Malfoy's face. Wait. You can. Colin Creevy took a picture. I'll try to get a copy._

_Black was seen again in my dormitory. He held a knife up to Ron. And I'm seeing Pettigrew's name on the Map. But I'm a little scared to show it to a professor. Even Moony._

_Snape saw the map in blank form, but I just told him that it was a prank item that the twins gave to me. Thanks a lot Prongs. I nearly got into more trouble when you agreed with Mr. Moony about begging Snape to "keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business" and added that "Professor Snape is an ugly git." And let's NOT forget Tiger's warning about Snape getting "too close to flames lest his hair catches on fire" Luckily I told him that it insults everyone. Including Hermione. With that, he gave it back with a warning that I was never to repeat a single insult….at least in his presence (though he didn't say that)_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Meanwhile,

Harry KNEW that something was up with Hermione. She had missed Charms (even though she had been standing right outside the door with them). Then, after Malfoy said something about Hagrid and Lupin, she punched Malfoy right in the nose.

"That felt good." She had said as the Slytherins ran away.

AND THEN, she walked out in Divinations.

Harry got really concerned at exam time so he wrote his parents again.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hermione is acting really weird. She punched out Malfoy, missed Charms (she was standing right there before we entered), walked out on Divinations, and now is taking two exams at the same time. _

_I'm getting a weird feeling. The same feeling I got before I went down the trap door first year and down to the Chamber last year. Something big is going to happen soon. _

_Scabbers vanished. Even though we told Ron of our suspicion about Scabbers being Wormtail, he's convinced that Crookshanks ate him._

_Gotta go. We're visiting Hagrid later._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"I don't like that weird feeling he mentioned." James said. "he nearly died both times."

0000

"SCABBERS!" Ron exclaimed as a dog yanked on his leg "Get off you mangy mutt!"

The grim-like dog dragged Ron down into a hole in the frozen Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione followed, but were knocked back by the tree. Harry pocketed his invisibility cloak and ran for the hole. He ended up grabbing a branch. After a few minutes of riding the tree, he threw himself into the hole. Hermione followed suite.

The duo wandered the same tunnel Professor Snape had all those years ago when James Potter saved his life. They found themselves in the Shrieking Shack.

They found Ron in an upstairs bedroom after Harry accidentally dropped the cloak.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog?" Harry demanded.

"Not a dog." Ron said. "Harry! It's a trap! HE'S the dog…He's an animagus!"

Harry turned around and saw Black standing in the corner of the room decked in Azkaban robes looking quite murderous. Even more so at Harry.

Flashback

"_Tall guy? Long black hair? Grey eyes that sparked with mischief? Mischievous smile? Flying motorbike? Able to turn into a dog?"_

End Flashback

Black was tall. The hair was black and long like in his black and white pictures…his eyes were grey, but no mischief, just anger and hatred. There was no smile…but he could turn into a dog.

Just like with Lupin, memories of the man started flooding back into Harry's brain.

"Sirius?"

"How DARE you." Black said to Harry.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is dead. That boy's rat killed him." Black said pointing to Ron

"No Padfoot." Harry said unaware of the tears that were forming. "It's me. Mum made the potion in time."

"I saw the bodies." Black argued.

"It's really me!" Harry defended unaware that Hermione was now covering Ron's mouth as Harry stepped closer to the convict. "You KNOW Dad was a master of transfiguration! We went into hiding because I accidentally defeated Voldemort."

Black didn't flinch.

"Please! You have to believe me." Harry said.

For some reason, this man's trust meant more to him than all the gold in Gringotts. Maybe, maybe if Black believed him, the convict would believe James who wanted his friend back.

"You have to…Dad's going crazy knowing you were in Azkaban. Had he known, we would have come out sooner. He misses you. Mum told me he faced a boggart and it was you ending your friendship with him. Blaming him for what happened."

Faintly, they heard the door to the shack open.

"It's me Padfoot." Harry said as the tears escaped. "Prongslet."

No response.

Finally, Harry broke eye contact. "Please stop looking at me like that. Full of hatred and contempt…I want the old Sirius! The one who wasn't afraid to turn Dad's hair green! The one who would sneak me on his flying motorcycle when Mum wasn't looking! The one who would call on Moony for help whenever I started crying because I wanted BOTH of my babysitters there! The Sirius I LOVED!"

Harry felt Black kneel down in front of him. Then he felt a callused hand gently touch his left cheek and turn his head towards him. He felt Black's thumb brush away some of the tears as they gazed into each other's eyes. Harry felt a surge of hope when he saw that the hate and contempt was replaced with hope and longing.

"Harry?" Black asked. "Is it really…"

Harry touched the hand keeping it on his face and nodded.

"You're not a murderer Padfoot." Harry said. "Don't start now."

The door cracked open. Everyone turned to see…nothing.

"Must be one of the ghosts." Ron said with a whimper.

Harry was reminded that his friends were there and quickly made to dry his eyes.

"We don't blame you mate." Ron said. "Sorry I blamed you for Scabbers, Hermione. I forgot the theory."

"I have an idea." Harry said. "How about we force him to transform, then lead him to the school and get Sirius' name cleared?"

"And how do you propose three teenagers," Hermione asked. "One with a busted leg, get a Death Eater to…"

"OW!" Ron yelled. "He bit me!"

Scabbers started scurrying away.

"STOP THAT RAT!" Hermione yelled

Suddenly, a white light came from midair and hit the rat. Just as it was halfway in a rat hole, they saw the bottom half of a man…stuck.

"He won't transform for another hour." Sirius said knowing the spell as they turned to the direction of where the spell came from. The convict gripped his godson's shoulders as if willing to protect him.

A hand appeared and threw off an invisibility cloak

"Don't DO that!" Harry reprimanded as the other kids breathed a sigh of relief and Sirius gapped. "nearly gave me a heart attack."

James Potter ignored his son though. Instead he went for the man in the rat hole and yanked him out with no mercy. Once the short, fat, balding man was out, James pointed his wand at him. Sirius followed keeping Harry behind him in a protective manner.

"If we didn't have to clear Padfoot's name," James said to the shorter man. "We'd kill you here and now."

"P-P-Prongs! P-P-Padfoot! M-My old friends."

"Shut up Wormtail!" James said

"He tried to kill me, Prongs." Peter Pettigrew said.

"Because YOU tried to kill ME!" James told him. "AND Lily and Harry! And don't even TRY to accuse Sirius of being a Death Eater. I checked him personally the MINUTE we learned that there was a spy."

"We should have known it was you." Sirius said. "You were the one to tell us about the werewolves. AND Harry couldn't STAND being held by you."

"He inherited his mother's judge of character." James said turning to Harry and for a brief minute, all malice was gone.

"We're going to do what Harry suggested." Sirius said. "We'll turn you in. If you even THINK of running, then we'll get permission to KILL you when we next meet."

"And don't even THINK of turning to us for help." Hermione added as the three kids glared at the rat animagus.

"Stupify!" the two men said to the rat.

Once the rat was down, they turned to each other.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Hi Padfoot." James said with all malice gone from his eyes. "I'm sorry we didn't contact you. We had to get out of there as soon as possible and we knew that we'd be targeted."

"I suppose it was for the best." Sirius said. "How do I know you're…"

James smiled at the question that was in the process of coming out of his best friend's mouth. Before Padfoot could finish the question, a stag replaced James Potter.

"Bloody hell." Ron gapped.

James turned back to normal and the two men hugged.

0000

James taught Harry how to send a patronus with a message. Harry sent his stag to tell Dumbledore to get the Minister because Pettigrew had been found alive and to have some truth serum ready. Harry walked alongside Sirius and Ron as more lost memories worked their way into his head.

"Lily will be happy to see you." James said as he walked next to Sirius holding Pettigrew captive. "At first anyways. Of course you'll be staying with us until you can get back on your feet."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Prongs." Sirius said. "Did you hear that Moony's teaching?"

"Yeah." James said. "I owed Lily 20 galleons."

The gang walked up to the castle

"SIRIUS BLACK!" the Minister exclaimed.

"Because he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, you have no right to convict him!" James said loudly. "And if so much as one dementor gets near him, I swear I'll remove ALL Potter funds from the Ministry and related organizations!"

The aurors and teachers were silent.

James then went over to Peter's left side.

"Harry!" James instructed. "Roll up Sirius' left sleeve"

Harry obeyed to reveal deathly white skin.

James did the same for Pettigrew.

A very faint skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was seen.

"The Dark Mark." A black auror gasped.

"But…how…we saw…"

"Tell them Wormtail." James said. "And if so much as one lie comes from your mouth, I'm forcing veritaserum down your throat."

"I faked my death." Pettigrew whimpered. "And blamed it on Black."

"Who blew up the street?" James asked.

"I did."

Suddenly, he transformed into a rat and scurried away.

"GET HIM!" Ron yelled.

"Let him go." Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the room looked at the headmaster as if he was nuts.

"That was all the proof that was needed." Dumbledore said. "We have…"

He did a quick headcount.

"Sixteen witnesses stating that Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive and carrying the Dark Mark whereas Sirius Black holds no sign of the Dark Mark whatsoever. Forgive me for doubting you, Sirius."

"Hey." Sirius said. "It just means I earned 10 gallons from Lily. You're only human, Professor."

"Look at you!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "You're skin and bones!"

Sirius groaned. He had forgotten how Potion happy the nurse was. Suddenly, someone caught his eye.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?"

The three kids had to hold in laughter.

"What happened to your leg Mr. Weasley?" Pomfrey asked seeing Ron who had been between Harry and Sirius and was now leaning on Hermione

"Grim tried to bite it off." Ron said.

0000

The next morning,

Remus Lupin emerged from his office after the transformation and made his way to the infirmary.

"Of course a compensation WILL be given." Fudge's voice came. "I can't believe Crouch never gave you a trial. He gave his son one. And I'll also have a word with him."

"Always suspected the brat." James' voice came.

Remus froze. James was here. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the doorknob and froze again at the next set of words.

"And of course we'll have people looking for the rat." Fudge said. "We'll have to keep our eyes out for unregistered animagi. I didn't think it was possible. Who knew Pettigrew was a rat animagus?"

Remus snapped out of it and opened the door. Fudge, James, Sirius (in a bed), Ron (also in a bed), Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Dumbledore turned.

"Hello Professor." The kids said.

"We need to talk about that, Moony." Sirius said.

Fred and George's mouths dropped.

"You just HAD to tell them, didn't you Padfoot?" Remus said with his voice hoarse causing Pomfrey to practically throw him on a bed.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest." Fudge said. "The press is going to have a field day."

With that, he left with the auror.

"I have to get to my duties." Percy said to Ron. "I'll come visit later."

"Of course…" Fred said.

"Can't keep your Bighead Boy duties waiting."

"Even if a family member is on his deathbed."

"I'm not dying." Ron said. "Even more proof Malfoy had been faking. I've been hurt worse and I want to go play Quidditch.

Percy shook his head and left the room followed by Dumbledore who had Headmaster things to attend to (such as telling the school of Sirius' innocence).

Once they were gone, Sirius laughed.

"Bighead Boy. I like that." Sirius said. "Wish I thought of it."

"Shut up." James said playfully whacking his best friend before turning to Remus. "Rough night?"

"Had worse." Remus said. "Looks as if Ron had a harder night. What happened?"

"This git tried to bite my leg off." Ron said pointing across the room to Sirius.

"Sorry about that. I was aiming for the rat." Sirius apologized. "I usually have a sweet disposition as a dog."

"You're an animagus?" the twins asked.

"How else do you think we pulled off some of our better pranks?" Sirius asked.

"I keep telling you, you should make it permanent." James said. "Lily thinks so at least."

"Nah." Sirius said. "The tail I can live with…but the fleas…murder."

"So Moony?" James asked going back to the werewolf. "Getting a bit desperate now if you're teaching, huh?"

"You know I like it." Remus said with a sigh.

"You're just lucky Harry told me about that boggart incident." James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Tell him." James said to his son.

"Neville's scared to death of Professor Snape." Harry explained. "So Professor Lupin had him dress the boggart Snape up as Neville's grandmother."

Everyone laughed at the image. Especially the newly reunited Marauders.

"You are no longer in trouble with us." Sirius said to Remus proudly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Ginny came rushing in.

"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed.

"What Ginny?" Remus asked

"There's a TERRIBLE rumor going around about you." She said. "I just heard Malfoy telling the other Slytherins and he said he heard it from Snape."

Everyone who knew about it condition paled.

"What's the rumor?" Remus said trying to remain calm.

"You're a…a…a werewolf." She said ending in a whisper.

Silence. The Weasley boys were looking at their sister as if she had too much butterbeer or something.

"That two-faced, slimy, no good, son of a…" Sirius swore.

"Sirius!" Remus interrupted.

"I KNEW something like this would happen!" Sirius said "The git's always hated us. Now he's…"

"We know." James said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep him from committing a real murder.

"I'll go hand in my resignation." Remus sighed getting out of bed.

"WHAT!?"

"Even if it wasn't true, the parents aren't going to want me to teach."

"Wait." Ron said. "You ARE a werewolf?"

"Yes Ron." Remus confirmed.

"But…" Ron said clearly confused.

"You thought all werewolves were as evil as Snape?"

Ron blushed as well as his brothers.

"Moony? Evil?" Sirius asked. "Only when we talk him into it."

"Yeah." James agreed defending his friend. "Moony's as harmless as a bunny rabbit."

Remus gave him a look.

"And during full moons, I'm talking about the rabbit in Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail." He quickly added. "Killer bunny. But it's only for six to nine hours once a month."

0000

They couldn't manage to talk Remus out of early retirement, but they did manage to talk him into staying the rest of the year.

James had decided to spend the rest of the school year at the school with Harry, Sirius, and Remus. He didn't tell Lily why though. Just that Harry was safe.

The Marauders were catching up on old times when Remus wasn't teaching or grading. When he was, James and Sirius were doing the catching up. However, they forgot one thing.

"POTTER! BLACK!" McGonagall yelled. "DETENTION!"

"We're not students anymore!" James said.

"So you can't give us detention." Sirius added.

"Watch me." She said.

At the feast,

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry asked his father and godfather.

"McGonagall made us grade finals." James said. "She was thinking of nominating us to replace Moony, but then thought that it was probably safer not to."

"Aww." The twins groaned. James and/or Sirius teaching WOULD be fun.

0000

The next day,

Lily was waiting for her son and husband at the station. Harry had owled her saying that Professor Lupin would be coming back with them because of a rumor and would be staying with them because James offered.

He didn't say ANYTHING about Sirius coming back with them. All she knew was like the other parents who just assumed Pettigrew had been seen.

The train pulled up and the kids started piling out. Lily smiled when she saw her son and the werewolf come off the train with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.

"MUM!" Harry exclaimed when he made eye contacted.

Lily smiled and ran to them. She first gave Harry a hug.

"Have a good term?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as James jumped off the train.

Lily then turned to Remus.

"Moony." She said softly as she hugged him.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "I'm your husband!"

"I saw you recently." She said to James as she pulled out of the hug with Remus. "I haven't seen Remus in…almost thirteen years."

"I missed you too, Tiger." Remus said.

"What about me?" a new voice came.

Lily turned and saw Sirius Black coming off the train.

"Sirius?" she asked "Merlin you look terrible."

"He does?" James teased. "Looks the same to me."

"I think that's what she meant." Remus added.

"Boy, I feel the love." Sirius said sarcastically. "Have you two looked in a mirror recently yourselves?"

"Watch it." James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Insult my looks is basically insulting Harry's."

"No it's not." Sirius said. "The nose and eyes are different."

"Are they ALWAYS like this?" Harry asked his mother.

"Yes." She confirmed. "So Sirius? Will you be staying with us?"

"Only until I can get everything situated." Sirius said.

"Stay as long as you need." She said. "That goes double for you Remus."

"Thanks Lilikins." Sirius said giving her a hug.

"Hold on!" Hermione exclaimed after realizing something. "I'm still confused about something."

"What?" everyone asked.

She turned to Harry.

"Who sent you the broom?"

"It was me." Sirius admitted.

"But…if you thought I wasn't who I said I was…" Harry stated confused

"All I knew at the time was that the Gryffindor Seeker's broom was destroyed because of the dementors and it was my fault the dementors were there in the first place." Sirius explained. "I didn't want Gryffindor to loose the Championship because of me. That's treachery!"

"Nice to know some things will never change." James said

To be continued…

Next time:

The Tri-Wizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts and Harry is chosen as the fourth Champion. The cup had been guarded at all times by Professor Moody, and he confirmed that Harry was nowhere near the Goblet of Fire. The questions are: who put Harry's name in? Why? And can Harry survive?


	5. Year 4

Prongslet Year 4:

"You said he could stay for as long as he needed." Harry reminded his mother when they came home from grocery shopping to a house full of flying pillows.

"JAMES ANDREW POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

All magic ceased.

"I'll go put up the groceries." Harry said as his father and godfather entered the room. "Boy are you two in for it."

"Hello Love." James said to his wife innocently. "Back so soon?"

Harry felt a silencing ward go up around the kitchen. He figured his mother had a few choice words about acting like adults.

TAP TAP

Harry looked to the back door and smiled as he saw Hermione's face. He opened the door.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Harry." She said entering. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Mum put up a ward while she yells at Dad and Sirius." He explained. "You know, most people can't remember their first year on Earth, but for some reason, I can."

"With a bit of help." She added for him.

"Yeah." He said. "So, what's up?"

"It's nothing." She said. "Just came by to say Hi. Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Dad's getting everyone tickets to the World Cup. Us, Sirius, Remus, you, and the Weasleys. Including Bill and Charlie whom I have yet to meet."

"Sounds like fun." She said.

TAP TAP

Harry opened the back door.

"Hi Pro…I mean Remus." Harry said.

"I sensed the silencing ward and I figured it'll be safer coming in the back." Remus explained. "I picked up the tickets for James and gave the Weasleys theirs."

Suddenly the door to the kitchen from the living room opened and Ron came running in looking scared.

"Your mother," Ron said. "Is WAY scarier than my Mum. Luckily she didn't see me."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe you got us all tickets to the World Cup this will be so much fun and now you can meet Bill and Charlie and now I won't have to listen to Percy talking about his boss Mr. Crouch and maybe we can pit you against Charlie in a game of 'Catch the Snitch' and see which is the better seeker since everyone's comparing you two!" Ron rambled.

"How the hell did you say all that in one breath?" Harry asked.

0000

Three days later, everyone was at the Quidditch world cup cheering for their neighbor, Ireland. However, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Krum (not in THAT way). He was taking in all of Krum's moves and trying to memorize the movements so he could try them out. Especially the Wronski Defensive Feint.

"KRUM'S CAPTURED THE SNITCH! IRELAND WINS 170-160!" Ludo Bagman announced

That night,

Harry was trying to sleep in the tent, but was having trouble because Ireland was too loud celebrating.

However, it wasn't the Irish.

"Harry!" James exclaimed running into Harry's wing of the tent. "Grab your wand and run to the forest with your friends!"

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I'll explain later." James said. "Go!"

With that, he ran out of the tent.

Harry grabbed his glasses and wand and ran out of the tent to see complete and total chaos.

Tents were on fire and spells were being shot off from all directions sounding like gunshots. Harry then saw a crowd of wizards wearing cloaks and masks.

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice came.

Harry ran in the direction and found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins.

"We need to get to the forest!" Harry yelled above the crowd.

The group ran to the forest

Suddenly, they heard someone a few yards away shout out, "MORSMORDRE!"

Out of instinct, Harry forced his friends to the ground. Looking around for the caster of the spell, he saw a green light in the sky. It took the form of a skull and a snake coming from the mouth of the skull.

"No." Harry said knowing EXACTLY what that sign was. "Where's Dad?!"

"Your Dad's fine." Ron said.

Sure enough, James came into a clearing looking downright frantic trying to find where the curse came from.

"Oh Merlin, PLEASE don't be…" James started.

"Dad!" Harry called.

James whipped around.

"Harry!" James exclaimed running up to his son and hugging him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters decided to have a little bit of fun." James said with a touch of anger in his voice. "Are your friends…?"

"We're alright Mr. Potter." Hermione said

Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes. James pushed Harry behind him and pulled out his wand. Then James relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Padfoot, you idiot. Don't scare us like that." James said.

"We found the person that put that graffiti up." Sirius said pointing up at the Dark Mark. "It seems to be Crouch's elf."

"His ELF?" James questioned. "Why in the world… elves aren't allowed wands?"

"That's why Crouch is sacking her." Sirius said. "I never did like that man. He's the reason I was tossed into Azkaban."

"Still." James said. "We should keep our eye out. I have a feeling this year won't be good."

Everyone looked up at the Dark Mark

0000

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event!" Dumbledore announced on September 1st. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contest. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of girls walked in followed by a woman who could give Hagrid a run for his money on size.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Kararoff."

Suddenly, a group of boys came in followed by a Russian man and to everyone's surprise.

"Blimey it's him." Ron said to Harry. "Viktor Krum!"

After everyone had eaten,

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore announced "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

"After due consideration," Crouch announced "The Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final."

The room was filled with complaining students.

"Whew." Harry sighed "Then there's no way in hell I'm participating. Besides, Eternal glory is the LAST thing I need."

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out.

The room got steadily quiet. When it was silent, the Headmaster lit a goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Halloween. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

That night in the dorm room.

"So Harry?" Dean asked. "what do YOU think of that age limit?"

"I could care less." Harry said. "The last thing I need is to participate in that Tournament. After all, if IT wouldn't kill me, my mother would."

"Wouldn't it we weird if somehow one of our names got put in?" Seamus asked.

"If that happens to me, and I'm chosen," Harry swore. "I'm going to find out who did it and throw him into the task with me."

"Someone's against this tournament." Ron observed.

"It's not that I'm against it, it's just… I don't see why anyone would want all the glory. I mean, look at me. I'm famous and I would give my Gringotts vault to be a nobody again"

0000

Halloween,

"From Durmstrang," Dumbledore called as the Goblet shot out a piece of parchment. "Viktor Krum."

Everyone cheered.

"From Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour."

More claps.

"From Hogwarts…Cedric Diggory."

Claps.

"That's it." Dumbledore said. "Our champions…"

Suddenly, the goblet shot out one other name. This one was intercepted by a visitor.

"Grab him!" James said pointing to Moody.

Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed Moody.

"Potter!" Crouch asked. "What are you doing?"

"Dumbledore asked a few of us aurors to watch the Goblet to make sure no student passed the age line." James explained. "I saw this man put a name in the Goblet."

James then grabbed the vial Moody was constantly drinking out of and sniffed it.

"Snape. You're a Potions expert…as much as it pains me to admit it. What's your opinion?"

Snape took the vial and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice!" he announced.

The students started whispering.

"I have some veritaserum." Snape offered.

"Who would have thought that we'd be working together?" James asked the Slytherin Head.

"Not me." Snape said giving the fake auror the veritaserum.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Barty Crouch…Jr." Moody answered.

Everyone gasped and turned to Crouch Sr.

"Who sent you?" Snape asked.

"My master…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How did you find him?" Sirius asked.

"Peter Pettigrew brought him to me."

James' fists clinched

"How was a fourth name chosen?"

"I put the name under a fake school."

"That would have made the person a shoe-in."

"Why?" Fudge asked.

"Because my master needs him to regain strength."

James looked at the parchment and briefly felt his heart stop.

_Harry Potter_

"How would he be able?" Snape asked.

"The blood of the enemy."

"Why him?!" James demanded.

"My master would have no one else"

"Crouch Sr." James asked "Is there ANY way we can stop this fourth contestant from participating?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter." Crouch said. "The Goblet has been extinguished. Why?"

"There is absolutely no way Lily and I can allow this." James said handing him the parchment causing Harry's stomach to go up his throat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." He apologized. "but he MUST participate. Magical contract and all."

Harry got up and ran out the door knowing full well what they were talking about.

About fifteen minutes later, at the lake as he sat on a rock looking over the serene water with his knees pulled up and his arms hugging his legs, Harry felt and arm around him and was pulled toward a warm torso.

"It's going to be okay." James promised in a whisper.

"It's me isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James admitted.

"I don't want to participate." Harry told his father. "I was practically the only one completely happy with the age line."

"I know." James whispered as he rubbed his son's back "But we're going to find a way around the no-help rule. If there was one thing Sirius was good at, it was finding loopholes in rules. In fact, he's going through the rule book right now."

"Can't I just drop out of school?" Harry asked. "If only for the year?"

"No. Once the contestants are chosen, there's no going back." James said. "Sirius checked that rule back when we were kids. We were curious about the Tournament. But Harry. I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"During this tournament, I don't want you concentrating on winning. I want you to concentrate on surviving."

"I promise." Harry told him.

"James." A female voice said behind the father and son.

The two turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"How are you doing Harry?" she asked.

"Truthfully," Harry admitted. "I'm scared."

"You have every right to be." McGonagall said. "But we found the real Alastor Moody, James."

"Where was he?"

"In that trunk. And it seems that Crouch Jr. used it to store more captives."

"Who?" James asked.

"Do the names 'Spica Jenkins' and 'Melissa Oxford' ring a bell?" she asked.

"Spica and Mel?" James asked. "Are they alright?"

"Pomfrey is looking after them right now. And Mr. Black is refusing to leave Miss. Jenkins' side."

"Thanks for the warning." James said.

"And Mr. Potter." McGonagall said to Harry. "As you missed the meeting of the Champions, I'll give you the briefing. You will not be told of the first task which will test your daring and courage."

"Well, considering you're in Gryffindor, that shouldn't be too hard." James told his son.

"And Harry…" McGonagall added, "Just so you know…cheating is a tradition in the Tournament."

She then left the two Potters who looked at each other.

0000

Harry spent the next two weeks reserved causing Ron and Hermione to worry. They went over to Hagrid's to talk to the large man about Harry's behavior only to find James, Remus, and Sirius already there.

"Hey kids." Sirius greeted. "Where's Harry?"

"He's not talking to us." Hermione admitted.

"he's not talking to ANYONE." Ron corrected. "It's like he's convinced himself he's going to die."

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do." James said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall of the hut. "If we can only find out what the first task is and find a way to tell Harry…"

"I heard Dumbledore and Crouch talking about it." Remus stated. "I was visiting Mel in the hospital wing and was on my way out when my hearing picked it up. They mentioned something about dragons."

"Well, that'll get Harry convinced for SURE he's going to die." Ron complained.

"Not necessarily." Hermione stated. "Knowing what he's up against will help him."

"Hagrid, does Harry know how much you love dragons?" James asked.

"Of course 'ee does." Hagrid said.

"So, when the dragons arrive," James said.. "You sneak Harry to go show them off"

"And we can tell Harry to meet you." Hermione added

"And I'll try to find out exactly WHAT the task is." Remus put in.

"And when Operation Tattle Dragon is complete, we'll meet up and discuss how Harry can pull this off without getting killed.' Sirius finished.

"Now I remember why we never let you come up with prank names." Remus said to Sirius.

A few days later,

"How'd Operation Tattle Dragon go?" Sirius asked the kids.

"Harry told Diggory." Ron said. "And he's written his will."

"Moony?" James asked.

"The champions have to retrieve a golden egg from their own personal dragon." Remus said. "The dragon and order will be chosen randomly."

"Hagrid." James asked. "What dragons are there?"

"Let's see…" Hagrid said thinking. "There's a Chinese Fireball…Welsh Green… Swedish Short-Snout… and a bad tempered Hungarian Horntail."

"Chances are Harry gets the Horntail" Sirius muttered not hearing a knock on the door.

"Let's assume he does." James said "Expect the worst. Now, Hagrid. You're the dragon expert. What can you tell us about them?"

"Let's see…it's fire-breathing range is about 40-50 feet…a long spiky tail…and it feeds on goats, sheep, and humans if it gets the chance."

"I'm going to make sure I get Harry's Firebolt." Ron said.

James suddenly got a shocked look on his face.

"Firebolt." James repeated in a whisper.

"Uh oh." Remus said. "I know that look."

"Moony!" James exclaimed. "The task is to retrieve the egg right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, Harry has to get a GOLD egg against an OBSTICLE capable of SEVERELY HURTING him. What does that sound like?" James asked.

"The way your son's going to die?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch!" Sirius and Ron exclaimed

"One problem." Remus said. "Harry's only allowed a wand."

Meanwhile,

Harry ran from Hagrid's hut after hearing his friends' and family's plan about the task being like Quidditch. The class on summoning was fresh on his mind and he figured that he could possible summon his broom.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door Harry was knocking on opened and Harry looked down at the Charms Professor.

"Mr. Potter? How might I be of service?" Flitwick asked.

"Professor." Harry said. "I need help with my summoning charm. I have to have it perfect by the First Task."

0000

The day of the first task came quickly. Ron and Hermione sat with the Marauders and Lily who was on the verge of hyperventilation. Melissa and Spica were now recovered from their ordeal and watching with their friends.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore called "This is a great day for us all!"

"Says him." Lily whispered to her husband. "His son isn't facing a dragon."

"Please keep your seat at all times. This will minimize any risk you may be exposed to. I'm sure we all wish our champions the greatest of luck."

Dumbledore then left to go talk to the champions.

"Harry'll need it." Ron whispered. "We never got to tell him the plan."

"I wonder what he'll do?" Sirius asked.

"Well," James said. "Hermione. Remember when you two were younger and you used to sneak around the house?"

"Yeah. We were playing spies." Hermione said. "But I doubt Harry's going to do that."

Suddenly, A Swedish Short-Snout was led to the field with a golden egg in a nest. Cedric Diggory then approached as Hogwarts started cheering. The teenager then transfigured a rock into a dog.

"Interesting. He's using the dog as a decoy." Remus mused.

"Not bad Transfiguration." James admitted.

Suddenly, the dragon turned to Diggory as he got to the nest after about 15 minutes. As he grabbed the egg, the dragon sent a flame in his direction and the boy got burned a bit.

Then came Fleur with her Welsh Green. She did a powerful sleeping charm on it. As she ran for the nest, the dragon snored fire and caught her skirt. Quickly, she doused her skirt with water from her wand.

After the Beauxbaton's champion, Krum came out with a Chinese Fireball.

"Prongs." Remus whispered. "I think imagining the worst did the trick. Harry's has to be the Horntail."

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Harry's dragon is a Horntail." James told her.

"A Horntail?!" Lily exclaimed. "Aren't those the most dangerous?!"

"Unfortunately yes." Melissa stated as she watched Krum send a stunner into the Fireball's eyes.

"My poor baby!" Lily sobbed as Krum got his egg.

Dumbledore then came out.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each of them will proceed to the next task."

"Maybe Harry ran away." Ron suggested.

"Unless Harry thought of a strategy, that would be the best way to survive." Sirius admitted.

"And now, our fourth and final contestant."

The school started cheering as Harry stepped from the tent.

"Oh James. I can't watch." Lily said burying her face in her husband's robes.

Melissa grabbed Remus' hand and squeezed it to a point where he winced as Spica started chewing Sirius' nails and Sirius didn't notice.

The Horntail emerged and spotted Harry. It then swung its tail at Harry. He managed to barely dodge it. Then it breathed fire and Harry ducked behind a rock.

"Oh God." Hermione swore. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What's he doing?" Sirius asked James after seeing Harry swish his wand.

"I couldn't hear the spell over the roar of the dragon." James admitted.

Everyone was paying too much attention to Harry and the Dragon, nobody saw the item come flying from the school. Nobody…except Harry.

The dragon suddenly took a deep breath, and fire came out as Harry got onto the rock and jumped off onto the item.

"YES!" James cheered jumping up with his friends, their girlfriends, and his spouse who had peeked as well as his son's friends.

"What are the chances?" Sirius asked Remus. "What are the chances that Harry's strategy would be the one we came up with?"

Harry flew to the egg, but the dragon breathed fire keeping him from grabbing it. Harry flew a bit further to give him room to make a U-turn and try again. However, the dragon had other plans as it snapped the chain and turning loose.

"James" Lily said quietly as people screamed in terror. "Please tell me I'm seeing things."

"If you mean the dragon getting loose… then we're both seeing it." He told her as he watched his son lead the dragon to the castle.

"Can you see what's happening?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No." Remus answered.

"If ANYTHING happens to my baby," Lily swore. "I swear a few people will be on the receiving end of my wand."

Suddenly, the sound of the dragon's roar filled the air. Then all went silent. Whispers started filling the air as Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and James wrapped his arms around his wife as everyone scanned the skies.

"Please no." Ginny whispered

Just then, one side of the stadium started cheering like mad. Everyone turned to where they were facing and saw Harry come flying back to what was the Quidditch Pitch during a normal school year.

"YES!" Hermione cheered

"Thank God." James breathed in relief as he watched his son grab the egg

A few minutes later in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Gryffindors were cheering for Harry while the Marauders (male and female) were in the shadows watching just glad that Harry survived. Fred and George lifted Harry above the crowd.

"SHUSH!" Seamus yelled "Go ahead Harry. What's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked his classmates.

He was answered by a cheer. Taking that as a yes, he opened the gold egg and a loud screeching filled the air causing everyone to cover their ears including the twins which caused him to tumble to the ground. Finally, Harry got around to closing it up.

"Ginny." Lily whispered to the closest person to her. "Tell Harry to meet me by the lake in half an hour and bring the egg."

0000

Half an hour later,

"Ginny said you wanted to see me." Harry told his mother who was watching the water.

Lily turned and smiled to her son.

"I am so proud of you." She told him as she hugged him "Your father and your friends were worried because they weren't able to tell you their strategy."

"Actually…they did." Harry admitted. "I was going to talk to Hagrid to ask him about the dragons and what weaknesses they have. They were there talking about it rather loudly and we had recently learned about the Summoning Charm. So that's one down, two more to go. And I haven't the faintest idea what the clue is. Ron suggested I have to attack Percy in the shower because, apparently, that's what he sounds like."

Mother and son laughed.

"That's not really what it sounds like." Lily said. "You see, when I was 17, I had a fight with your father. To calm down, I went for a swim and met a mermaid. She talked to me underwater, but I had to get some air. I suggested that we go to the surface to talk, and this is what I heard out of her mouth when we got to the surface."

She opened the egg and quickly shut it.

"So…that's a mermaid?" Harry asked.

Lily handed it back to him.

"I think you know what you need to do." She said.

Harry put it under the water and opened it. Taking a breath, he submerged his head.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

Harry emerged.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"They've taken what I'll sorely miss and I have an hour to recover it." Harry told her. "If not…I'll never see it again."

"Well, you have until February to figure it out" Lily said before getting a look of horror.

"Mum?"

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry. But your father, myself, Remus, Sirius, Mel, and Spica and I have plans in February that can't be changed. We won't be able to make it."

"It's probably for the best." Harry told her. "That way you six won't be taken."

"Harry." Lily told him. "Just remember, the trick is to survive. Don't bother worrying about winning."

0000

The next day was a nightmare for the male population of Hogwarts. Especially the Gryffindors. To be more specific, Harry. Mainly because James hadn't left.

"The Yule Ball," McGonagall said. "Has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve Night, we and our guest gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward."

"Literally!" James interrupted.

"Is there something you'd like to add Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." James said stepping up. "With kids nowadays, you have to be direct"

"Then, I suppose, you'd like to tell them?"

"Okay. I will." James said before turning to the kids. "I hope you lot know how to dance, because that's what the Yule ball is."

Girls started whispering excitedly and the boys started groaning

"Silence!" McGonagall added. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries."

"That's the truth." James muttered.

"I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"If you do," James added. "You'll feel the wrath of your Transfiguration Teacher and believe me, you DON'T want to do that."

"Even though Dad looks just inches away from doing just that." Harry whispered to Ron.

"Now, to dance, one must let the body breath." McGonagall told the students. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to break free in flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepares to prance."

"Well," James said. "I must be off."

"Not so fast Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "You know perfectly well the consequences for interrupting me."

"Yes. But I am no longer a student, therefore, you can't give me a detention and punishing Harry would be far from fair." James pointed out

"As I know you can do this already," she continued. "you will be demonstrating."

"I will?" James asked a little nervously

"Mr. Filch, if you please." McGonagall said.

Looking downright embarrassed, James danced with the woman who had taught him to dance when he was seven. If things couldn't get any worse, Sirius, worried about what was keeping his friend, peeked on and saw James and McGonagall dancing.

"What's going on?" Lily asked when she saw Sirius spying.

"You've got to see this." Sirius told her.

Lily peeked in and saw the scene.

"James looks embarrassed enough to admit that we taught Harry how to waltz when he was nine."

"Everybody come together. Boys, to your feet."

The girls automatically stood up and walked over to the boys as the boys sunk deeper into their chairs.

"C'mon Harry." Hermione said.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

0000

A few days later,

"Dad!" Harry called out when he saw his parents and their friends

"Hey Harry." James greeted. "Found a date?"

"No. That's why I need to talk to you."

"You want to talk to your father about getting a date?" Lily asked before bursting out in laughter.

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"Harry." Spica said. "if there is one thing I've learned in life, it's if you have a question about the opposite sex, ask one of their own. That way, you get a more truthful answer."

"Fine. Mum. I need to talk to you."

"Well, then we'll be on our way." James said looking at his friends.

"Stay!" Lily ordered.

"You three just might learn something." Melissa added.

"What do you want do know?"

"Well, it's about girls." Harry said. "Why do they travel in packs and how are you suppose to get one alone?"

"Well," Lily said as her friends giggled at Harry's dilemma. "Your first step is to PICK a girl. Preferably one you already know. Do you know who you want?"

"Cho Chang." Harry answered.

Lily looked at her husband and Sirius who were behind Harry making faces as if they didn't approve. They stopped upon seeing her glare.

"Okay." Lily stated. "Once you pick the girl, you locate her and walk up. If she's with a group, just politely ask to talk to her alone. Once you're alone, don't worry and be yourself."

"What if she rejects me?"

"You pick a different girl and repeat steps 2-5." Spica informed her.

"Potters have better luck with Redheads." James added.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said as he went running back to the castle.

"Our little boy's growing up." Lily told her husband

Meanwhile,

Harry was looking around the courtyard and found a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Cho!" he called.

All the girls stopped and turn. Very quickly, Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"Cho." He said as politely as he could considering how he was feeling. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Sure Harry." Cho said

She walked with Harry as her friends started giggling. When they were alone,

"Cho…" Harry asked taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Cho's smile dropped and looked upset.

"Oh…I'm sorry Harry. But, somebody's already asked me and I've agreed."

"Oh…Okay…Great." Harry said a bit downcast. "Um…out of curiosity…who?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"Then…I guess I'll see you." Harry said.

Cho went back to her friends and Harry walked over to the lake. He sat on a rock and pondered.

"Hi Harry." A female voice said behind him.

He quickly turned and saw Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." Harry greeted sadly.

"I heard about you and Cho." She said

"Word gets around fast." He observed.

"Actually, I was only three feet away. I WAS heading for the common room, but I've heard about how much you like her and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Harry told her.

"You're doing better than Ron." She informed him. "He hasn't asked anybody. And I heard a rumor that Hermione's got a date."

Harry looked over at Ginny who was now looking at the snow-covered scenery as the snow fell on them.

"it sure is beautiful" she mused

"How about you?" Harry asked.

"What about?" she asked looking back at him.

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Nobody yet. Besides, it's for fourth years and up…with the exception if an older student asks a younger one out. So if I don't get asked, I'm not going."

"I wish I had that option." Harry informed her. "But being a champion, I'm required to lead the dance."

"Your Dad wasn't a bad dancer." She told him.

"He was taught at the age of seven." Harry said before adding with a laugh. "By Professor McGonagall."

"That WOULD explain how she knew he could dance." Ginny laughed

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Would you LIKE to go to the ball?"

"Of course I would." She answered. "unless it's with Malfoy."

"Well…how about…with me?"

Ginny got a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked making sure she heard right.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ginny answered. "But let's give Hermione a taste of her own medicine and not tell anyone."

0000

December 24th,

"Bloody hell." Ron swore as he looked over his dressrobes as Harry came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe.

"Are those your dressrobes?" Ron asked Harry.

"Better not be." Harry said "Dad never gave me some."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Harry asked as Ron went back to swearing.

"It's me!" James' voice came.

Harry opened the door to find his father with a box.

"I got these for you." James told his son.

Harry opened up the box and gently stroked the material.

"Go try them on." James said.

Harry took the box to the bathroom as James walked in the rest of the way and closed the door.

"Bloody hell." Ron swore as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I haven't seen that style since my Grandfather was alive" James mused.

"I expected they were traditional!" Harry called from the bathroom.

"TRADITIONAL!?" Ron exclaimed. "THEY'RE ANCIENT! I look my Great-Aunt Tessie!"

He then smelt under his arm and added, "I SMELL like my Great-Aunt Tessie! Murder me Mr. Potter."

"No can do." James said going up to the mirror. "But if you'd like, I can make a few adjustments, no pranks attached."

"Like what?!" Ron asked with his voice squeaking a bit.

James took Ron by the shoulders and turned the boy to where they were facing. Then James circled Ron like a hawk.

"Okay. But just so you know, this will only last the night." James said before waving his wand. The lace lessened and the smell of Ron's Great-Aunt turned into something more of an after-shave smell.

"So? Who are you going with?" James asked as he made the adjustments.

"Pavarti Patil." Ron answered.

"And Harry?"

"No clue" Ron told his friend's father. "He wouldn't tell unless Hermione told."

"Well? What do you think?" Harry asked as he emerged in a scarlet dress robe with gold trimmings and rubies.

"Ron. If you want ancient, look at Harry's robes."

"His are nice!" Ron pointed out.

"You're robes are about…70 years old." James told him. "Harry's are MUCH older."

"How much older?"

"They were worn by our ancestor the day Hogwarts FIRST opened her doors." James informed the boys. "It's only a matter of the care given…and I made some adjustments to them."

"Well, let's go meet our dates." Harry said before looking over Ron's robes. "MUCH better."

The two boys left the room and went down to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hello boys." Pavarti and her twin greeted. Padma had Anthony Goldstein on her arm.

"Hi." Ron and Harry greeted.

"There you are!" Lily said holding a camera and coming down the stairs in a red dress

"Great. A mother and a camera." Ron whispered.

"Tell me about it." Harry whispered back.

"Come on girls. Don't be shy." Lily said to someone behind the wall.

Two girls walked into the opening and mouths dropped. Hermione wore a pinkish purple dress and her hair was up and curled. Following her was Ginny who wore a deep blue dress with gold trimming.

"Wow." Harry said as he met Ginny. "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks. Your Mum lent me this dress."

"Ron, Hermione." Lily instructed. "Go get your dates. I promised Hermione's parents some pictures."

Ron took Pavarti over and Hermione motioned someone. Ron's mouth dropped when he saw Viktor Krum come over.

"I don't know if I'm more shocked that you're taking my sister or Hermione's with Krum." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Just pose. The sooner Mum gets her pictures, the sooner she'll leave us alone." Harry whispered.

"Okay." McGonagall said. "Would the Champions please line up in the procession?"

After Lily, Ron, Pavarti, Padma, and Anthony left, the champions and their dates got in the line and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Fleur led the line with her date followed by Krum and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, and finally Harry and Ginny.

"Redhead." James sang to Sirius as they clapped.

Then all went silent as the Champions prepared to dance. The music started and the four couples started dancing. Slowly, more and more people joined in and before anyone knew it, the dance floor was filled with people.

0000

A few weeks later,

"Hi Harry." Hermione greeted Harry who was on the bridge "Any luck with the clue."

"No." Harry said.

"Harry." She sighed. "You have to figure this out. The task is in two days."

"I know what the clue IS." Harry informed her. "I just don't know how I'm going to pull off the task. I suppose Krum already has a strategy."

"I wouldn't know." Hermione admitted. "We didn't talk about the tournament…. We didn't actually talk at all. Viktor's a more physical being."

Harry turned to his childhood friend with a smirk causing her to laugh.

"I meant he's not particularly loquacious." Hermione corrected herself. "Mostly he watches me study."

"Mm hmm." Harry said sarcastically. "So, what's your story with him?"

"Well, you know how he was always hanging around where we were? One day, when I was in the library alone, he came up to me and asked. What about you and Ginny?"

"Truthfully, I had asked Cho, but she was already going with Diggory. Ginny caught me on the rebound. She's actually a pretty cool girl once you get to know her."

"Girlfriend material?" Hermione teased.

"Possibly…if I can get Ron to allow it." Harry admitted.

"Leave Ron to me." Hermione told him.

"No Hermione." Harry said "This is something Ron and I need to sort out for ourselves. Besides, I need to worry about surviving an underwater trip. I mean…when was the last time YOU held your breath for an hour underwater?"

"We'll figure something out." Hermione promised before leaving him.

"Well, I'm not too sure about holding breath…" a voice said behind Harry.

He turned to see Neville with a book about aquatic plants.

"Professor Lupin sent me this book." Neville told him. "And I just read something about Gillyweed. It allows you to breath underwater for an hour."

"That's perfect!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. "But where do I get some?"

"I have some in my Herbologist Trainer kit." Neville offered.

0000

At the task,

"Last night," Dumbledore explained. "Something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each Champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface within the hour."

"Put that in your mouth." The real Moody told Harry after noticing the plant.

The cannon boomed and the four champions dove in the water. Harry suddenly realized that he was breathing underwater and his hands and feet became webbed. Looking down at the waterproof watch his Dad got him from Christmas, he timed it to vibrate at the 45 minute mark. That way, he could start swimming up and get to the surface before the hour was up.

Harry swam throughout the lake and then came across the merpeople's kingdom. There, tied to four anchors, were Ron, Hermione, Cho, and a young blond girl. Harry looked at his watch and found that only half an hour had passed. He only had fifteen minutes to free Ron and if possible the other three.

As Harry watched in the kelp beds, Cedric appeared with a bubble around his head. He untied Cho. Then Krum came with a Shark's head and undid Hermione.

"Have you seen the others?" Cedric asked Krum.

"Delacour was attacked by a Grindyllow." Krum explained in his thick accent. "And I haven't seen Potter."

The two boys swam up

Just then, Harry's watch vibrated.

"I must be out of my mind." Harry muttered as he swam up to the merguards and went for the girl. However, the merguards didn't appreciate it.

"I so don't have time for this." Harry stated as he pulled out his wand. "STUPIFY!"

The merguards were pushed back and Harry cut the girl free and then Ron. Then, very quickly, he swam to the surface with both prisoners in tow.

Suddenly, he was attacked by a horde of grindyllow.

"Oh no you don't." Harry said. "PROTEGO!"

A shield formed around himself, Ron, and the girl. Then, to Harry's horror, the webbing started to go down and his gills vanished. Just feet from the surface, Harry couldn't hold his breath any longer and gasped while still underwater. He pushed Ron and the girl to the surface which took them about five minutes to reach.

When Ron woke up, he saw a young blond girl of around 7 treading water, but no Harry. He did see Hermione on the platform.

"Where's Harry?!" he called to her.

"I don't know!" she answered. "He was suppose to surface with you!"

Ron took a deep breath and looked underwater to see that his best friend had lost conscious and was sinking

Rising back up,

"He's lost consciousness and is sinking!" Ron told Hermione.

SLASH

"Did Ginny just dive in?" Ron asked his other best friend after seeing his sister jump into the lake.

"Yes." Hermione said as Ron helped the young girl get onto the platform.

Meanwhile,

Ginny swam a bit deeper and saw that Harry had gotten entangled in some kelp. Thinking of when he had saved her from Tom and how much fun she had at the ball with him, she concentrating on getting him closer. Suddenly, as if by magic (which it was from Ginny), Harry became untangled and started floating towards her. When he got closer, she grabbed him and swam him up only to find that Ron was on the platform.

Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Dumbledore reached down and pulled Harry and Ginny up.

"He's not breathing!" Hermione exclaimed

Everyone watched in silent as Ginny and Hermione did CPR (Ginny breathing on Hermione's cue and Hermione doing chest compressions). Fleur had her arms around the girl that Harry had taken the liberty of saving while Krum and Ron stood stoic watching. Cho had her arms around Cedric's waist as they watched with anticipation.

Suddenly, Harry started coughing up water, but didn't wake up.

0000

A few hours later, Harry was no longer coughing up water, but rather just coughing and shivering. Hermione was talking to Madame Pomfrey about how Harry had once had a horrible case of pneumonia which left his lungs a tad weak.

"Hey." Ginny greeted Harry after he woke up. Then she turned behind her to the nurse and Hermione. "He's awake!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Harry started to talk as he sat up, but it came out as a cough.

"I guess I haven't fully recovered from that bout of pneumonia." He finally told her. "Where's Ron?"

"Telling the story about how he was kidnapped." Ginny explained as Pomfrey looked him over and forcing Ginny and Hermione to move.

The door to the hospital wing opened to reveal the other three champions.

"How is he?" Krum asked Hermione.

"He seems to be recovering." Hermione told them.

"Well, Mr. Potter." Pomfrey announced. "You'll live. And you'll be able to participate in the third task."

"Oh joy." Harry said sarcastically before another bout of coughs.

Fleur then ran over to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed looking him straight in the eye.

"You saved 'er even though she wasn't yours to save." Fleur told him in broken English "My little sister. Thank you!"

She then kissed him on both cheeks.

"Notice that Potter's getting all the girls?" Cedric asked Krum.

"No problem." Harry said to Fleur while pulling up the covers to stop a chill.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Hermione said. "Just wait until your mother finds out."

"What do you think the chances of her NOT finding out are?" Harry asked

His question was answered when the doors slammed open and Lily came running in quickly followed by James.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she reached her son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mum." Harry told her as she hugged him and then started coughing.

"I don't want you leaving this Hospital Wing for at LEAST three days young man." Lily told him sternly. "I don't want a repeat of that pneumonia episode."

"When did you get back?" Harry asked.

"Just five minutes ago." James answered. "What happened?"

"I was on my way up when the gillyweed wore off." Harry explained.

"Your son…" Fleur told the Potters. "Is a 'ero. 'Ee saved my little sister."

"He did?" Lily asked as she looked at Fleur and then her son who was wrapped up in blankets.

"Why don't you five go tell Dumbledore and everyone else that Potter's awake and leave the Potters alone." Pomfrey said.

The kids left.

"Don't exhaust him." Pomfrey warned the Potters before leaving them.

Lily then turned to her husband. "YOUR son."

"I deserved that." James sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your father has a bit of a habit that involves putting other people's safety before his own. A habit, he passed on to you." Lily informed her son. "He once took a double Cruciatius for my best friends because he knew how much the three of us care about each other."

"And my best friends cared for them too." James added.

"So…I'm off the hook?" Harry asked hopefully before coughing.

"No." Lily said. "These next three days will be your punishment"

0000

And boy, were they. Harry was already sick of the hospital wing by 2 hours after waking up. Ron had visited him and told him that Fleur had already thanked him for helping Harry save Gabrielle.

Also, Dumbledore and the judges came by to congratulate Harry on making second place for outstanding moral fiber. Apparently, four of the mermaids had been spying on the champions. The one watching Harry told Dumbledore about Harry being the first one there, but watching both the hostages and the time making sure that all the hostages were rescued.

When the three days were up, Harry was feeling much better. He still had a bit of a cold, but Lily was just glad that it wasn't pneumonia again.

"So?" Harry asked his father as the two walked around the lake. "Where did you and Mum go?"

"The six of us went to go ambush Mr. Oxford." James told his son. "Your mother set up the appointment as soon as Mel was found. You see, he thought that Melissa was in America and he never really approved of Remus. So, we appeared and told him that Remus was a good guy and he would never hurt Mel and then Mel nearly gave him a heart attack by telling him that the two of them had already eloped."

Harry then quickly turned to look up at his father.

"it was a lie." James explained. "But Moony was recovering from the Full Moon so he couldn't deny it. However, this gives them the excuse to go get married. Goodness knows, Sirius jumped at the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"That git of a godfather of yours ran off with Spica before we decided to come back and check on the tournament. We're suspecting he eloped."

"Do you think he'll be back by the third task?"

"I hope so." James said

0000

The day of the third task came and Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor stood at the entrance to a maze.

"Earlier today," Dumbledore announced. "Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows the exact location."

"Though I'd keep a close eye." Moody said. "I thought I saw a rat on my way out."

"We've got to get to it." James whispered. "Pettigrew is a rat animagus."

"We'll have to wait a few minutes." Moody whispered.

"James." Lily asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." James told her.

"Uh huh." She said sarcastically. "Then explain why every time I catch you two whispering, you two get into some extreme form of trouble."

"Lily. Just let me and Moody worry about this and you worry about our son."

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Sirius asked as he and Spica climbed over kids to sit behind Moody, Remus, Melissa, and the Potters.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked

"Gretna Green" Spica answered

"You two eloped, didn't you?" Melissa accused.

"Maybe." Sirius said.

"Harry's tied for first place with the Diggory kid after coming in second during the second task." James said.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore shouted gathering everyone's attention as they cheered. "On the count of three…One…"

The cannon boomed

Harry and Diggory stood still for a few minutes not sure whether to go by the cannon or the count and then figured the cannon.

"C'mon Potter." Moody said.

"Moody and I are going for a walk to walk off the nervousness." James told his wife. "Padfoot. Moony. You two are coming with me."

"I'm quite comfortable." Sirius said.

"Move it Sirius or I'll tell Snape who switched his powdered unicorn horn with pixie dust."

"See you girls later." Sirius said

0000

"Let me get this straight." Remus said as the men walked the maze the back way. "Moody saw a rat heading for the cup?"

"Blasted little thing got away before I could stun it. But it was missing a toe."

"Do you suppose that Wormtail's finishing up what Crouch Jr. started?" Sirius asked.

The hours past,

"Are we lost?" James asked Moody.

"Well, excuse me for taking the back route." Moody said.

Suddenly,

"Go on. Take it!"

"No. You take it."

"You saved me. Take it."

The men looked around the corner and saw Diggory and Harry standing next to the cup.

"Normally," Sirius whispered to Remus. "Don't people fight over the fact that they want to take it?"

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about."

"Good point."

"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked his friends.

"Face it Potter." Moody whispered. "Your son is not normal."

Then he yelled as both kids reached for it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT…!"

The two Hogwarts' Champions looked up as their hands touched the cup and both vanished.

"Cup." Moody finished quietly.

James stared in shock at the spot his son had been not two seconds ago.

"He'll survive." Remus told James. "He always does."

"I hope you're right." James said without turning away from the spot his son had been.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Where are we?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know." Harry said as he looked at a tombstone. As he read it, his eyes widened. "Cedric. We have to get back to the portkey."

"Kill the spare." A low voice hissed.

"CEDRIC! DUCK!" Harry yelled.

The Hufflepuff ducked behind a tombstone.

"And me without my cloak." Harry complained as he ducked behind the same tombstone.

"What's going on?" Cedric whispered.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was named after his muggle father"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry pointed to the tombstone he had read.

RIDDLE

"My Mum told me of this potion…bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the enemy…. It's why Crouch Jr. put my name in the Goblet."

"What can we do?" Cedric asked.

Harry then pulled out the necklace he wore that his father gave him for his thirteenth birthday.

"A reflection necklace?" Cedric asked.

"What do you think the chances are that it'll deflect the killing curse?" Harry asked.

"Slim to none."

Harry thought about the choices.

"I'll try it." Harry said. "You're against Voldemort right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. As long as he has one enemy, he'll be happy. Look. I'll try and get the curse reflected. You use that time to summon the portkey and grab me."

"Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked.

"Tell my parents I love them." Harry instructed. "And tell my friends that I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"It's been nice knowing you Potter." Cedric said.

"One last detail." Harry said as he took off his jersey as a tombstone nearby blew up. "Give me your jersey. He won't try to kill me, but in this light, he'll aim for the yellow."

After they switched, Harry grabbed onto the chain just above the glass and jumped from the tombstone.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew shouted as he held a bundle of robes

Harry held out the mirror and braced for impact. The spell bounced off of the mirror cracking it and hit the pile of robes.

"MASTER!" Pettigrew asked.

"STUPIFY!" Cedric yelled pointing the wand at Pettigrew.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Harry added.

The two walked over to them. Harry knelt down next to the pile of robes and smiled.

"It's Voldemort." Harry told Cedric.

"Is he…?"

"Finally." Harry told him as he took hold of his arch-foe. "Grab a hold of Pettigrew and summon the cup."

Cedric obeyed as Harry grabbed onto Pettigrew. The cup came flying and Cedric caught it.

The next thing they knew, they were back at Hogwarts where they vanished. The maze was gone as was everyone else.

"How do you think Moody knew?" Cedric asked.

"We'll have to ask" Harry said. "Mum's NOT going to be happy."

Where do you suppose everyone is?" Cedric asked.

"Probably mourning our 'deaths'" Harry said with a bit of a chuckle. "Wanna go crash the funeral?"

Suddenly, the sound of voices came. They hid behind a rock and found Dumbledore talking to Moody while walking.

"I tried to stop them." Moody said.

"It's not your fault." Dumbledore said. "We should have put more wards around the maze. It's my fault. I completely forgot about Pettigrew's chance of finding his master."

"How are the Potters and the Diggorys doing?" Moody asked.

"Not well." Dumbledore informed him.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other before standing up with the cup between them each holding an arm of the cup.

"Professors!" They chorused.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore asked.

"With a prisoner and a dead body." Harry added as he held up the robes holding what was left of Voldemort as Cedric forced the stunned, petrified, rat animagus.

"I'm impressed." Moody praised. "You two might want to consider being aurors."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"They tried to kill Diggory." Harry said.

"Is that why you're wearing each other's shirts?" Moody asked.

"Yeah. It was dark. And Dad got me this for my thirteenth birthday." Harry said showing them the broken mirror. "Although he said it was unbreakable."

"For the average curse and two of the Unforgivables." Dumbledore explained. "But for something as severe as the killing curse, the curse usually breaks the mirror and hits the target. Yours must have been powerful enough to completely reflect it."

"We'll take care of Pettigrew and You-Know-Who." Moody said. "Your parents are with your heads of house."

The two left the prisoners and the cup and started for the castle

"And boys!" Dumbledore called after them. They stopped and looked back. "It's good to see that you're alright."

They smiled at him and then ran to the castle.

When they got there, they went in separate directions. Harry ran for about three minutes before skidding to a stop just past McGonagall's office. He then doubled back and listened through the door only to hear the sound of his mother's and to his surprise, his TEACHER'S sobs.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come back later." James' voice came in a monotonous tone.

Harry opened the door to see his mother sobbing her heart out on his father's shoulder and McGonagall with her face buried in her hand. James was holding onto Lily as if his life depended on her with his eyes closed forcing the tears out.

McGonagall looked up to see who it was and her hand dropped away from her face at the sight of her pupil

Harry gave his teacher a reassuring smile and nod. Quickly she got up, briskly walked over to him, and to his shock, hugged him.

"I'll leave you three alone." She whispered as she left the family alone.

Slowly, Harry walked over to his upset parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked gently.

James released one hand from Lily and dried his eyes before turning to his very much alive son. When their eyes met, James starred in shock. Confused at what was going on, Lily lifted up her head and dried her own eyes and saw her son.

"Harry?" she managed to whisper.

That was it for Harry. With his own tears in his eyes, he embraced both of his parents who promptly returned it

"Oh my baby!" Lily exclaimed as she embraced Harry and kissed his head.

"Thank God." James sighed. "What happened? Only thing I know is that Moody saw Wormtail heading for the cup on his way out, but the rat got away. We tried to beat you to the cup by going the back way, but by the time we got there, it was too late….and why are you wearing Diggory's shirt?"

"It was dark and Pettigrew was trying to kill Diggory." Harry explained. "Since Diggory wasn't involved, I played the decoy and told Diggory that if something didn't work, to take my body back to you with the message that I love you guys."

"What was the plan?" Lily asked.

Harry took off the necklace and handed it to his father.

"It broke under the strain of the killing curse." Harry explained as James looked it over.

To his confusion, James and Lily gave each other a smile.

"It worked." Lily whispered to her husband.

"What worked?" Harry asked.

"These are very powerful magical items as they are." James explained as he held up the mirror and let the light from the torches and candles reflect off the broken glass. "But your mother and I did a few reinforcing charms on it powered by the love we have for you."

"So, as long as you wear it, theoretically, you would be safe from the killing curse" Lily added.

"I'm just glad you were wearing this." James said with a relieved laugh. "I wasn't sure you were"

"Is Cedric…?" Lily asked.

"He's fine." Harry said. "The only people not fine are Pettigrew who is stunned and petrified, and Voldemort who was killed by the reflection."

James then started really laughing.

"That's TWICE that guy was beaten by a reflected killing curse!"

"We probably should tell everyone else." Lily pointed out.

0000

In the Gryffindor Common Room,

"I remember Harry's first words" Sirius mused sadly. "Padfoot."

"And then not a minute later, he said 'idiot'" Remus added with a soft chuckle. "He used those words together for about a week."

The Gryffindors laughed sadly.

"Harry would probably kill me for saying this…" Hermione said whipping the tears from her eyes. "But… Ginny… he told me that he wouldn't have minded being your boyfriend if Ron would go for it."

"Really?" Ginny asked sadly unaware of the opening portrait.

"As long as he didn't hurt her, I'd be okay with it." Ron admitted before standing up angrily "But now we'll never know because Harry's DEAD!"

"You wanna make a bet on that?" Harry asked from the portrait.

Everyone turned to the portrait to see the three Potters.

"HARRY!" everyone shouted as the wave of Gryffindors came rushing up to Harry. Ginny managed to get around to kissing him full on the lips.

"What happened?" Remus asked James and Lily.

"He and Cedric managed to survive." Lily explained.. "Thanks to a birthday present we gave him a couple of years ago."

The six adults looked back over to the group of kids all trying to congratulate Harry and bombard him with questions.

0000

At the end feast,

"This is a proud day for us all!" Dumbledore said to his school as well as the other two schools. "Voldemort is now gone from us forever and there wasn't a single death… though we did have a few close calls. And, for the first time, we've had a tie!"

Everyone cheered as Harry turned around to face Diggory. The two shared a friendly smile.

"Now, the judges have considered this very carefully and we've decided that EACH of the two winners will receive the 100 thousand galleon prize money"

Everyone cheered as Harry turned to his parents. James walked over to him and Harry whispered something in his ear. James nodded with consent before Harry got up with Diggory and received the money.

On the train home.

"Go on ahead." Harry said as his friends looked for a cabin when he spotted whom he was looking for. "Fred! George!"

"What's up Harry?" the twins chorused.

Harry handed them the bag of money.

"I've talked it over with Dad, and we want to invest in your shop." Harry stated.

"Harry? This is…"

"Prongs' contribution to your store." Harry explained. "You can rest assured that the Marauders will be shopping at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes and they want it up and running as soon as possible."

After Harry managed to convince the Weasley boys to take the money, he bumped into Ginny halfway to his cabin.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't be better." Harry told her. "I have really great friends, a loving family, Sirius is free, Mum's on the verge of a breakthrough in Wolfsbane, Spica's happily married to Sirius, Remus just MIGHT be getting married soon, Voldemort's dead, Pettigrew's imprisoned, can life get any better?"

"You tell me." She said before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay. MAYBE if I had a girlfriend things would be better." Harry admitted. "How about it Ginny?"

"Sure." Ginny said.

"What do we have here?" a cool voice said a few feet down the hall.

The two groaned and turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"It seems as if the Weasley whore has gotten herself someone." Malfoy said.

Harry pulled out his wand and used the Furnunculus hex on Malfoy. Four different hexes joined it. Harry and Ginny turned to see Fred and George behind the Slytherins and Ron and Hermione behind them.

"Thought we'd see what they were up to." Fred said.

"Interesting effect." George mused. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me." Harry told them.

"Odd. I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as if they shouldn't be mixed." George said lightly. "Well, let's not leave them here. They don't add to the décor."

After they managed to hide the three Slytherins, the group went to a cabin.

"What now?" Hermione asked. "I mean…Voldemort's gone."

"Simple." Harry told her while looking at his friends. "We continue living our lives."

The End


End file.
